Devotion to Misbehave
by Amethyst Water Lily
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki has just been assigned to patients in Sector 21. The most dangerous patients and for some odd reason they seem to like him more than the other doctors.
1. Patients

**Devotion to Misbehave**

Naruto Uzumaki is the new psychologist at Konoha Mental Institute. He's assigned the most dangerous patients and for some reason they like him unlike their other doctors.

Gaa/Naru, Sasu/Naru, Sai/Naru

General/Romance

_Snowysess: I wanted to try a Gaara and Naruto story for so long. I hope you like it._

* * *

**Chapter 1: Patients**

"What?" a yell boomed through the entire corridor.

"Can you not be so loud?! You're giving me a fucking headache." A busty blonde woman yelled at the blonde standing in front of her.

"I just got here though!" Naruto Uzumaki pouted and his eyes showed a hesitant fear.

"You're one of the best doctors this hospital ever seen so I'm transferring you to the unstable sector. It would probably be good for some of the patients as well." Her amber eyes narrowed on his form.

He was dressed in a white lab coat and underneath that lab coat was an orange dress shirt and black dress pants. He wore it fashionable and he was the only person that she knew that could get away with such a color. Naruto was only at the age twenty six and began working at Konoha Mental Institute as a volunteer since he was twenty years old. He graduated a year ago with a Master's Degree in Psychology. His finals were astounding and he's been a family friend for years. His carefree and kind hearted personality helped a lot of people since he started working here. All seemed to be lost causes but now it looks like there might be a chance for him to change even the most dangerous patients.

She currently informed the short blonde that he would be transferring to Sector 21 where the most dangerous patients resided. They stayed in big security cells at the far end of the hospital on the bottom floor and away from the other patients. Even security guards hardly walked down that hall because of the threats and animalistic sounds.

"I'm not changing my mind Naruto. _Normal_ doctors can't go down there."

"Well, I consider myself normal!"

"You helped Kimimaro and Zabuza get out of here. I can call that a _miracle_."

Naruto crossed his arms over his chest and pouted. "I still don't want to."

"Just think about the lives you're helping Naruto. Stop being scared! Plus you're going to have Asuma and Shikamaru down there to help you if you have any problems."

The blonde looked down at the floor and sighed. "Alright so when do I start?"

The busty blonde smirked in victory. "Tomorrow. I want you to go over the files of the patients down there first."

She stood up her heels making noises on the tiled floor as she went to the gray file cabinet. She pulled out a thick manila folder and closed the cabinet drawer. He walked over to him and handed him the heavy paper. It landed in his tanned hands almost making him out of breath.

"This looks more like a fucking book than a file!"

"Watch your language, brat! You're lucky I trust you with this. If we don't get some kind of movement with them downstairs then my position is on the line. The board members would think that I don't know what I'm doing and replace me with some uptight asshole." She narrowed her eyes.

Naruto lightly smiled. "Okay granny! I'll do my best then."

"Don't call me that!"

"Don't call me brat!" he stuck out his tongue. A little childish for a grown adult but that's just how the blonde male was.

He walked out of her office with the heavy file in both hands. He would go over this when he went home and probably won't get any sleep.

* * *

Once the blonde psychologist stepped into his home that happened to be only fifteen minutes away from the hospital. Konoha was a big city and the population was spiraling out of control. Neighboring countries have decided to use some of the land and since Konoha is the heart of Fire Country they started there first. He closed the door and locked it before he set his stuff down. He didn't want to waste time since he knew from the start that he wouldn't get much sleep.

Naruto decided to fix a cup of ramen before he went over the files. So far he only knew the names. Uchiha Sasuke, Sabaku Gaara, and Sai who didn't have a last name. It was slightly disturbing but he would get to all of them in time. He ate silently looking around his quiet apartment. It wasn't that bad with a nice TV set that he never had time for. His friend, Kiba had told him if he didn't want it then he should give it to him. It's not like the blonde didn't want it. It's just that he didn't have time to watch TV.

He ate quickly and finally got down to his bright orange pajamas with green ramen cups on them. He wasn't going to lie and say he didn't like Ramen. It was his favorite food ever since he was a little kid. He made himself a cup of coffee and got down to business. He took the manila folder out of his dark brown suitcase and let it fall heavily on his small round kitchen table.

The first file happened to be Sai so he began reading the summary on top of the file.

_

* * *

_

Sai: 27

_Sex: Male_

_At age eight he was adopted by a detective Yamato who claimed that the orphanage head was sexually abusing the boy. He became antisocial by age ten. He stole his adoptive father's car multiple times before getting arrested at age fifteen for stealing from Konoha police station. He's disrespectful to authorities and didn't have any remorse for his actions. At age seventeen he quit school and got arrested this time for stabbing his adoptive father in the back almost paralyzing him. _

_He stayed in jail for several months until his eighteenth birthday. He chose to live with a distant relative of his adoptive father by the name of Anko. There he sexually and physically assaulted her once again without any remorse. After a brief analysis on the patient he was assumed to have Frotteurism. _

_The patient has the ability to false charm those around him and lie consistently to any question that doctors have asked. He was sent to Konoha Mental Institute at the age nineteen to be diagnosed with Antisocial Personality Disorder. He hasn't said much and his behavior shows no sign of changing. _

* * *

Naruto kept reading Sai's file feeling sorry for the guy. He never met him and he wanted to help him badly after reading something like this. It was close to fifteen pages on his criminal records and behavior problems in the institute. He moved the file aside this time seeing Sasuke Uchiha's name.

_

* * *

_

Sasuke Uchiha: 24

_Sex: Male_

_Sasuke Uchiha is the son of Fugaku Uchiha, politician leader. His mother Mikoto Uchiha died when he was seven. He has an older brother, Itachi Uchiha who is now the CEO of Sharingan Enterprises. At age eight, the patient showed weird signs of depression. He began to get angry over the smallest things. He came to Konoha Mental Institute at sixteen years of age. He has been in and out showing signs of Major Depression Disorder. He attempted suicide over seventeen times and is considered dangerous to his father and older brother. He has been arrested at eighteen for attempt at murder of his older brother. _

_His diagnostic also claimed for him to have Intermittent Explosive Disorder. Too many questions easily anger him. The patient attacked multiple doctors that came too close to him particularly females. His extreme dislike for females leave a lot of questions unanswered. He has small traits of Post-traumatic Embitterment Disorder with the mention of his family. He hasn't been released since those symptoms increased. _

* * *

The blonde sighed after reading the small packet on Sasuke. They two were so disturbed it caused tears to come to his eyes. Naruto wiped them away quickly before they could land on the papers. He had to keep reading if he wanted to meet them tomorrow. He moved the Uchiha's file away and went to Sabaku Gaara.

He looked at the summary and began to read.

_

* * *

_

Sabaku Gaara: 25

_Sex: Male_

_Sabaku Gaara has first shown up to Konoha Mental Institute for a Nightmare Disorder at the age seventeen. He has traits of Antisocial Disorder and Schizoid Personality Disorder. His older sister, Sabaku Temari has said he quit school in the tenth grade. He doesn't trust anyone within five feet of him. From the information from his sibling, the patient has a criminal record for assault and battery. In school anyone within five feet would be beaten almost to death. He has gotten arrested over twelve times and hasn't spoken much more than two words._

_The patient hasn't disclosed any information since the first day arriving._

* * *

Naruto could tell that he would have his hands full.

_

* * *

_

Snowysess: I didn't want to go through all the introductions and all that so I put their names there. If you don't know what Schizoid Personality Disorder is I suggest you look it up on Google or any other disorder that I happen to put in this story. I was tired of all the stories of Gaara in a mental hospital with Multiple Personality Disorder or Bipolar II. This is different.


	2. All Emotions In One

Chapter 2: All Emotions in One

_Snowysess: Thank you for all the reviews! I would've never thought that it would be like this. You can read it now._

* * *

Naruto stood uneasy in front of the mental institute. He didn't know if he could do this. His lab coat was on and under it was a bright blue dress shirt with his usual black dress pants. Dread built up in his system trying to find his way out. He would have to sign in at the desk station of course but he didn't feel safe. Every time he thought about his soon-to-be patients he felt as though his heart was going to come out of his throat. He could just turn around and jump back in his car and drive away like the devil is on his heels.

Even though he would have security guards to his disposal if anything went wrong, his mind went to Sasuke. The Uchiha seemed to be the most dangerous of the three but no one knew that much about Gaara either. Gaara had the shortest file out of all of them. It only showed what security has reported and what his record was out of the institute. It made him a bit unsure of himself. Naruto was stepping up. Going farther than any of the other doctors could go. None of them liked him since they thought he couldn't cut the job, especially his co-worker, Haruno Sakura. She criticized him every chance she got.

He took a shaky breath before he decided that enough is enough. He would show the other doctors that he could do his job. Naruto would never back down from a challenge. Plus, he needed this job to pay for his college tuition. Loans were killer these days. He took determined steps forward into the gray stoned building. It looked move like a tower. The sectors went in order from top to bottom. Sector 21 was the first floor where most guards could watch the dangerous patients. Sectors 20 through Sector 5 were for different level patients. The different levels went from hazardous to runaways.

He flashed his ID at the guard standing at the front desk. He just waved at him and pushed the button for the glass door to open. Naruto went straight for the coffee stand knowing that something warm might calm him down. He was starting to get that uneasy feeling again. He just shook his head and ignored the white walls. It looked so plain on this side. He could see the sign of Sector 21 in bright red letters. Another sign pointed out there were no visitors beyond this point. The metal doors were locked tight and a pad of numbers with an ID slot was next to it. He pulled out his ID again pressing the designated code in before swiping the card down quickly. There was a giant buzz before the doors opened.

Naruto's nose scrunched up at the smell of too much antibiotics. It was too clean and the lights were slightly dim compared to the other side behind the doors. They closed a few seconds after he passed. Two security guards stood on either side of the hall and another desk came into view. He could see Shikamaru with his legs kicked up on his desk and he was smoking a cigarette. Asuma was standing next to the desk smoking as well. He gave a small smile and waved at the two guards.

"Hello!" he greeted happily.

Asuma smiled back. "Tsunade wasn't kidding when she transferred you here. What the hell is she thinking?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head. "I actually have no idea. I'm just here to do my best."

Shikamaru pulled the cigarette from his lips and glanced lazily at him. "Good luck."

"Thanks I'm going to need it." The blonde nervously laughed.

Asuma frowned. "You have to be careful not to provoke anyone. I assume you read the files on all of the patients you have down here?"

"Yeah I did. I only have three though."

The older brunette grinned. "The less the merrier. Who are your patients?"

Naruto rubbed the bridge of his nose, something that he got from his guardian, Iruka. "Uchiha Sasuke, Sabaku Gaara, and Sai."

Shikamaru's legs dropped from the table and he looked up at Naruto gravely. "Seriously?"

Asuma didn't look all too happy about the mentioned names either.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Those three are the **worse** in here. We have to keep them separated from the other patients simply because they would attack them. They eat at a separated time than everyone else, bathe at a separate time, and their behavior only gets worse. I've been here for three years Naruto and I have never seen anything but animosity from those boys." Asuma explained.

The blonde grinned. "That's why I'm here to change that. Do you know their room numbers?"

Shikamaru sighed. "Troublesome."

Asuma smirked. "Well, if you're so sure then I'll show you where they are being held."

Naruto nodded. "Thanks!"

The older brunette just turned from the desk and lead Naruto down another white and dimmed light hall. On the way down they were passing doors that had a small rectangular window at the very top and in the center of each door. He heard some disturbing groans but it seemed as though Asuma wasn't affected by it. They came to a dark gray door and Asuma pulled out a ring of keys. He unlocked it and stepped in blowing smoke in the air with his cigarette. Naruto always wondered how he smoked without taking the cancer stick out of his mouth. It must take a lot of skill.

They stepped into a zone where the tiled floor was dark blue and this time the doors didn't even have a window at the top center. Instead they had a small latch where he guessed that were opened in an emergency. Naruto felt his goose bumps go up his arms as they came to a door all the way at the end of the hall. Asuma paused and turned around.

"This is Sasuke's room. Gaara is the one we just passed and Sai is across from you. They are the only three in this area."

Naruto nodded dumbly. His mouth felt dry and he was starting to sweat from nervousness. He turned his head hesitantly to see the numbers 003, 004, and 005 on top of the door.

"I won't leave until I know you're safe with them." Asuma assured.

The blonde nodded again. He needed to focus. He blinked hard a couple of times before taking a deep breath.

"I want to see Sasuke first."

Asuma nodded and turned towards the door. He knocked on the door and opened the hatch.

"Uchiha, you're new doctor is here." Asuma yelled in.

He was met with silence.

Naruto had to force himself to breathe. He could do this! He would survive this meeting and hopefully bond with his patient just like Zabuza and Kimimaro. This was nothing different than procedure.

Asuma pulled out his keys again and unlocked the three locks on the door. There was a small pad on the side of the door where he pressed the few buttons for it to open. The locks that were inside the door made a loud click and Asuma turned the long doorknob. He stepped back and nodded for Naruto to step in.

Naruto walked to the entrance of the door and pushed the rest of the door open. He could see light blue walls still as bare as the rest of the hallway. A bed was on the right side of the room and a desk with many books stacked was in front of the blurry and barred up window. You could hardly see out of it but there you could see the back of the institute which was surrounded by forest. There sitting at the desk was a pale man with raven hair. His head was down as he engrossed himself in the book he was reading. He sat casually like this room was his home. He didn't even glance at the blonde as he stepped in the room.

"Uh…Hi, Sasuke." Naruto scratched the back of his head.

He received silence just like Asuma.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. You can call me Naruto." He tried talking again.

The blonde started to get annoyed by being ignored. He stepped closer to where he was standing near the bed. He sighed. "So what are you reading?"

This got a reaction but not a word. Dark coal eyes stared emotionlessly at him. Sasuke didn't turn around fully but his eyes were connected on his form. It sent a shiver up his spine. He didn't like how he looked. All emotions were gone and the blank expression on the Uchiha's face made him a bit upset.

"Asuma?" Naruto called the guard.

"Yes?"

"Who gives him medicine?" the blonde asked with his narrowed eyes. He recognized an overdose immediately.

"I believe his psychiatrist, Kabuto does."

"Tell him I want a lower dosage. _No_ matter of fact. I want Sasuke off the medicine all together. It would take two weeks to get it out of his system and I want to know what he's like without it."

There was a small grunt noise coming from Sasuke. "Hn."

Naruto turned back towards the Uchiha who now had his head fully turned around. His eyes were still emotionless but he could tell by his body language that the pale man was curious.  
"Did you say something, Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke's face them morphed into a wicked smirk. "Idiot."

The blonde blinked and then looked at Asuma. Then he looked at Sasuke letting the word sink in. He glared an angry pout on his face. "B-Bastard!"

Sasuke didn't say anything else and went back to his reading.

Naruto huffed stomping out of the room muttering curses. Asuma just laughed as he closed and locked the door back. The blonde was still slightly angry but calmed himself down. He would now visit Gaara. He went to Gaara's door waiting for Asuma to unlock it. He was going to ask why the door had electric locks and normal locks when he went to see Tsunade on his lunch break. It was a bit over doing it but then again he didn't know them but so far, Sasuke was a jerk.

He pushed the door open to Gaara's cell. His eyes widened at the man in front of him. Red shaggy hair displayed on top of his head, sickly tanned skin, deadly cold pale green eyes that were surrounded by heavy dark rings, a scowl was on his face, and his hands were handcuffed behind his back uncomfortably.

"Why does he wear handcuffs?" Naruto asked.

"It's because every time Kabuto comes to give him, his medicine he tries to attack him." Asuma stated.

Naruto stepped hesitantly forward while the red headed male stood up from his bed. He glared at Naruto as he got within five feet. He remembered his file so he wanted the patient to feel comfortable with him standing here.

"Hi, I'm Naruto Uzumaki! You're new doctor."

He still had the cold expression on his face and it began to get angrier by each passing second. Naruto stepped back a little as the Gaara began walking towards him. He only stood about an arm's length away from the blonde who was having trouble breathing. His heart was pounding so hard and fast he thought he was having a heart attack. The pale green eyes were slightly familiar to him but he didn't know from where. Then as quickly as the red head came closer he withdrew back and lied down on his bed without a word.

Naruto was completely confused by this action turning around to look at Asuma. The old brunette just shrugged. He never saw that behavior either. Sasuke's behavior was kind of strange too. It was like having Naruto around was already affecting the patients. Tsunade made a good choice in picking Naruto for the job. So far, all he thought about Gaara was an enigma. The blonde just simply nodded to Asuma so they could meet Sai next.

* * *

As soon as the door was open, Naruto wasn't expecting the paintings over the usual bare walls. It looked incredible. The layout of the room was much like Sasuke's and Gaara's but there were paint buckets everywhere. He saw a black haired, pale man, with black eyes turning to look at him. His hospital shirt was half way ripped and he didn't have any restraints him whatsoever. His abdomen was laced with muscle. If he wasn't a patient Naruto knew that he would try to talk to him if Sai was at a club. He sat up from his bed sitting crossed legged.

"He doesn't look like he has a _dick_." They were the first words that came out of his mouth.

Sai gave a fake smile while Naruto clenched his fists. "What **did** you just say?"

"Did I anger the little woman?"

"You frigid jerk!" Naruto yelled.

Sai's fake smile only grew. "Are you the new doctor, dickless?"

Naruto was about to comment on the name before Sai cut him off.

"If you are, you might as well give up. Not only do you look like an idiot and a girl but you're dickless too. I guess Tsunade was getting desperate."

Asuma frowned. "Sai cut the kid some slack. He's new on the job."

Naruto glared at Sai. "Now listen here, jerk! My name is Naruto Uzumaki! I will demand respect!"

"You sound like a girl too."

He flushed. "Stop calling me a girl!"

"Then answer me _one_ question." Sai said his fake smile gone.

Naruto blinked. "What?"

There was a moment of silence. "Do you…do you have a dick, Naruto?"

He felt anger boiling in his veins at the question. He was about to stomp over there and give him a good left hook but Asuma grabbed him. The security guard pulled him out of the room, closed and locked the door before he could protest.

"What the hell was that for? I was about to pound his pale ass!" Naruto practically screamed in anger. He was sure that didn't come out right but he wasn't thinking at the moment.

"It's simple. He's dangerous." Asuma puffed out smoke.

"He won't _be_ when I'm done with him!" Naruto yelled.

"Calm down. I'm sure you'll see him sometime soon. Lunch is near so you probably can eat with all three of them. They only hang out with each other."

Naruto calmed down immediately. "Why is that?"

Asuma raised an eyebrow. The small blonde probably had a mental illness as well with such quick mood swings. It was like his pregnant wife, Kurenai. He almost shuddered at the thought. It was still funny seeing Naruto angry.

"Don't know." He shrugged.

Naruto nodded. "This day keeps getting better and better. I knew I should've skipped today."

Asuma smirked. "Welcome to Sector 21. It's one of the reasons why I _started_ smoking."

Naruto sighed. Sasuke irritated him, Gaara confused him, and Sai pissed him off. He doesn't know if he could handle all three of them like this everyday. It would surely drive him crazy.

_

* * *

_

Snowysess: I hope you enjoyed it. I wanted this chapter out specifically since he didn't meet them last chapter. I'm happy I got it out. Review and I'll update soon.


	3. Embarrassed Much?

Chapter 3: Embarrassed Much?

Naruto wasn't going to let everything get to him. He knew he acted out of line when meeting Sasuke and Sai but he couldn't help it. If they didn't have Antisocial Disorder then he was just going to say that they're rude. Lunch hasn't started yet but it will begin in a few minutes. He was trying to find their psychiatrist so he could give him a peace of his mind. Sasuke may have been a bastard but he could tell how stiff and how his eyes weren't that steady. It was one of the reasons why he wasn't affected by the stare the Uchiha gave him.

Naruto sighed looking around the third floor corridors. He asked at least ten people if they seen Kabuto in any shape or form. It was like the guy didn't exist or only appeared when he wanted to. He pouted at the thought. Why isn't Kabuto around when you need him?

He went back to the elevators to ask Tsunade about the man. If she knew his schedule then maybe it would be easier to find him. Why didn't he think of that before? He brightened up as the elevator doors opened for him. He stepped in to see a gray haired man with glasses and a white lab coat. The man was slightly taller than him and he carried a clipboard. He smiled at him in greeting.

"Hello!" Naruto grinned. He was overall a friendly guy.

The man looked up at him through his glasses. "Hello."

Naruto pressed Tsunade's floor which was all the way up at the top. She was the head of the institute but she only came out of her office if it was an extreme emergency. The guy looked like he was going to the medical staff floor, probably for lunch. Naruto never seen him before so he started to get curious as to who this guy was.

"So, are you new?"

The silver head male gave a small smile. "No. I've actually been working here for three years."

"Oh, you look about the same age as me."

"I'm twenty nine and I'll take that as a compliment. You wouldn't happen to be Naruto would you?" he asked.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Yeah."

"Tsunade told me a lot about you. I'm Yakushi Kabuto." He gave a weak smile.

"What? Really? I've been looking everywhere for you!" Naruto pointed a finger rudely at him.

Kabuto frowned. "For what?"

"I just met Uchiha Sasuke today and I want to know what kind of medicine that you put him on. Matter fact all the patients down there because he's not the only one. I can tell for sure that the guy needs to get off his drugs for awhile."

Kabuto looked darkly at him. "Why is that? He's too dangerous to be off of his drugs."

"Usually a patient has a psychologist before a psychiatrist. You have been administrating sedative drugs without the _proper_ prescription or analysis. I suggest that today would be the _last_ day because until you have **my** evaluation then drugs won't be necessary."

"It takes complete two or three weeks to get those out of their system. I can't just stop administrating those drugs just because you haven't evaluated him yet."

"My patients' rights come first. If they don't want to take the drugs then they don't have to. They are grown men and have been here for a while. I could take this to the higher ups and I'm sure they would understand my point. Just because a patient is violent doesn't give you the right to drug them up. I won't be surprised once the drugs are out of their systems that they would have a relapse and that's what _security_ and _I'm_ here for."

Kabuto glared at him and Naruto glared right back. The elevator made a jolt and a bell sound indicating Kabuto to get off. Naruto smirked. "I could tell Tsunade what you're doing or you can take them off as of today."

Kabuto stepped off the elevator with one last glare at him.

Naruto was going to tell Tsunade anyway. He waved happily as the doors closed. Who would've thought that he would run into Kabuto on the elevator? He didn't like it when psychiatrists jumped to conclusions like that. They gave someone a drug based on their first meeting. Kabuto from now on would have to go through him if he wanted to give them anymore drugs. He would inform Asuma and Shikamaru to not let him anywhere near the patients until his evaluation was complete. Yes, they were dangerous but he could kind of tell that, that's not how they normally act.

His first meeting with Uchiha Sasuke showed that the guy was probably arrogant by his body posture. His back was too straight and his subtle movements or none at all showed how he liked his presence to be dominating. Then there was Gaara. They way he walked like he was circling a new found prey and his cold eyes showed he was a loner. He seemed to be independent and didn't want anyone's help. He had too much pride that Naruto was going to have to get through. Sai was probably the most normal one even though he didn't seem to be that in-check with his emotions. The fake smiles and lax body posture looked forced from Naruto's point of view. Sai showed that he was strong willed and only attacked when provoked. Overall he would probably be the first one to crack.

The blonde clapped his hands with glee and a huge smile spread on his face. This wasn't going to be so bad and since they're the only ones down there Naruto was sure that they were friends. They saw each other on a daily basis at meals but he was going to change that too. With some persuasion he was going to ask Tsunade if he could take them behind the institute. He might not need any persuasion at all. The old woman was reasonable. They were too pale and everyone knew that if you didn't get enough sun on your skin it affects your every day health.

Naruto walked off the elevator and went straight towards Tsunade's office. He waved to Shizune happily who just gave him a knowing smile and a nod. He barged in the office wincing when the doors slammed against the wall too hard.

"Brat! What did I tell you about barging in like that?" Amber eyes glared half heartily at him.

"Aww, come on granny! I didn't do it on purpose. Sometimes I don't know my own strength." Naruto grinned.

"Whatever. I was in the middle of something so what do you want?" she demanded.

"Well, I met my patients today." He said with a sigh.

"Really? What do you think?" Tsunade smirked.

"I admit that it's going to be rough but I think I could get through to them. Asuma said that usually none of them ever acted like that before. I noticed that they are all overdosed on sedative drugs too."

"Why would someone give them sedative drugs? I haven't signed any papers for that." The busty woman frowned.

"Asuma said their psychiatrist is Kabuto and he's been going down there every morning and night to drug them up. No one hasn't even asked what he's been giving them. No one has ever tried to evaluate those patients. I ran into him on the elevator and told him that he won't be giving them anymore drugs unless I complete the required steps. Evaluation and getting to know them better."

"Kabuto? That's Orouchimaru's little assistant." Tsunade grumbled pulling out a file from her desk. Her desk was already filled with stacks of papers so Naruto couldn't really see what she was reading.

"Who's Orouchimaru?"

"A psychiatrist that retired a year ago. He was handling those three patients ever since they came in. I found out he was giving out the wrong drugs to some of the other patients so I gave him a choice to retire or talk to the authorities." She said flipping through some papers.

"And Kabuto?"

"He was just an intern at the time but he followed Orouchimaru around like he was his lapdog or something. Orouchimaru never told me the drugs he put them on and I guess I just found out. Damn! Why didn't I see it before?" Tsunade slammed a fist on her desk making some papers fall on the ground.

Naruto shook his head. "Don't worry about it. I got it all taken care of. I got to go pick them up for lunch so I'll just tell the security guards down there that Kabuto is prohibited from issuing drugs."

Tsunade gave him a small smile. "It's your first day down there and you're already changing things. What's next?"

"Maybe in a week or two I could get them outside. They need fresh air every once in awhile. Sai practically breathes paint while Gaara and Sasuke have enough dust to bathe in. I would also like a nurse down there to check on them during nights."

"Hm, that sounds good. You want a nurse?"

Naruto nodded. "I think I have someone in mind."

"Who?"

"Akimichi Ino." Naruto grinned.

"You're cousin?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. She's good with people and it would do them some good to be exposed to a girl. I know she isn't going to go crazy over their looks since she's married."

"Well, I'll try to re-assign her next week."

"Awesome, granny! Just page me if you need anything else!" Naruto smiled brightly and ran out her room before she could try to argue with him about her nickname.

Tsunade had a lot of paperwork to get through and not to mention some new requests for Naruto's ideas. If they were going to go outside they're not going to just do nothing. She gave a small smile and shook her head. Naruto sure did work fast.

* * *

Naruto made it to the security desk in Sector 21 in record speed. He was so happy Tsunade agreed with him on his ideas that he felt like he could float. He twirled around on the white tiled floor and Shikamaru gave him a questioning look.

"I'm _not_ going to ask." He simply stated.

Naruto smiled. "Well, let's get this lunch thing going! Oh, and don't let Kabuto pass you anymore. He doesn't have clearance down here."

Shikamaru nodded keeping it in mind. "Asuma is leading them up here now."

He couldn't wait to see how they interacted with each other. He was only worried about Sai and his Frotteurism. If he was as bad as they said in the report then he would have to pull them aside. When Asuma came into view he could see him holding onto a thin chain. Behind him Gaara, Sasuke, and Sai were walking in a line with handcuffs around their wrists. Naruto gave them a bright smile.

"Are you ready for lunch?" he asked his smile still in place. Nothing could ruin his happy mood. He was too far into the clouds.

There was nothing but silence as they all stared at him.

"Okay! Follow me!" Naruto marched on down the hall going past the security doors. He used his ID so it can open again before leading them to the cafeteria. Most people moved out of his way when they saw the Sector 21 patients coming up behind him. He didn't care about the looks of fear or curiosity. These were his patients and he was going to make sure they got taken care of. They all seemed too pale and it's not because of staying inside all day. They looked unhealthy and that's probably why they got so many looks. From the files that he read, Gaara hardly ate unless he was extremely hungry. Sasuke only ate fruits and vegetables, hardly any meat. Sai ate anything as long as it was good so he didn't have to worry about his diet. He made a special request to maintain their diets even though it was taking money out of his paycheck.

He led them to a table where they sat down next to each other. It was more like they were in jail than anything. It looked like it to Naruto. They just stared emotionlessly as the cafeteria chatter grew as more people came in. He could tell Gaara didn't like the noise when his eyes began to narrow.

"I'll be right back." Naruto chirped leaving them with Asuma.

"Naruto!" a voice said over the loud noise. Naruto turned around to be crushed a strong but petite arms. He could see one of his co-workers by the name of Haku rubbing on his scarred cheek. Haku also happened to be Zabuza's boyfriend who took care of the scary patient when he was here. Haku, because of his voice and his appearance looked like a girl but he was far from it.

"Haku!" he beamed.

"I haven't seen you in almost a month. How are you? I heard you've been switched to Sector 21." Haku hugged him again.

"Yeah, my patients are over there." Naruto pointed rudely. Sasuke looked like he raised an eyebrow, Sai gave a fake smile, and Gaara just glared.

Haku sighed. "Tsunade really thinks you could just work miracles."

The blonde pouted. "I'm trying my best."

His friend giggled stepping away. "You should give Zabuza a call sometime. He still complains about you when you're not even there."

Naruto laughed. "I might come visit if you don't mind. I have to get these guys settled since it's obvious that I'm going to spending most of my time with them. I don't have any other patients. Tsunade said I even have to be here on weekends. I don't get a break until there's some _kind_ of progress."

"Good luck with that." Haku gave him apologetic smile.

"Thanks! I'm going to need it. Oh, yeah. I was supposed to get their trays. We'll continue our conversation later, Haku."

The feminine man just nodded. "Okay."

Naruto walked off and went to one of the kitchen chefs. He came back with a nice smoked salmon salad for Sasuke, a beef stew for Gaara, and classic fried shrimp and broccoli for Sai. They all seemed to like his choice because they immediately began to eat. Asuma looked at him with wide eyes.

"How did you know what they like?"

Naruto winked. "It's a secret! Now it's time for my lunch!"

He went back to the chef and he gave him a steaming bowl of Ramen. He drooled once he sat down across from his patients.

"Uh…Naruto?" Asuma asked feeling a bit eerie by the display.

Naruto wiped the drool off his mouth. "I'm sorry but no one can resist Ramen! It's seducing me!"

"Idiot." Someone snorted across from him.

Azure eyes narrowed at the Uchiha. "Hey! Take that back! Ramen is the best food on the _planet_! Nothing can compete with it. I eat it for breakfast, lunch, and dinner."

Sai gave another one of his fake smiles. "Probably explains why you're so short and you don't have a penis."

Naruto flushed in anger but took a deep breath. After calming himself down he grabbed his fork and began taking his anger out on his food. He could've sworn he saw Asuma's mouth drop. He was done in fifteen seconds max.

He licked his lips and gave out a cute little burp. "I feel so much better now."

Asuma snapped out of his daze. "How did you eat it that fast?"

Naruto shrugged. "I don't really have a **gag reflex**."

Asuma choked on his spit and looked at him shocked. Now Naruto kind of knew when he did something he wasn't supposed to do. It was like time ran in slow motion as he blinked. In his peripheral vision he could see Sasuke smirk, Gaara had stopped glaring at him, and he knew that look on Sai's face anywhere. He knew that was one of the things that he shouldn't have said because everyone around him was silent. He scratched the back of his head nervously and a blush spread on his cheeks. He didn't like the suggestive looks that Sai was giving him.

"Ugh…it's…uh…not…PERVERTS!" Naruto screamed as he stood up.

The looks wouldn't stop and at least the blonde knew their preferences now. He wouldn't add that on his reports simply because it was an embarrassment to him. Naruto's blush increased when all eyes landed on him. Now the whole cafeteria was looking at him. He ran as fast as he could to the exit trying to cool his shaking body down. He hasn't been that nervous since Kimimaro kissed him in front of his adoptive mother, Tatuya. He felt like he could die of embarrassment. He let his head rest on the cool light blue wall. His heart was hammering in his chest at the mere thought of it. At least he didn't get beat up this time for embarrassing himself.

He took a few shaky breaths calming his body down. Why did he always get teased? Well, he didn't necessarily get teased because it was his fault for letting that escape out of his mouth. Why couldn't he control his tongue? He only made situations worse. His image was ruined! He couldn't face his patients. He groaned out in misery. He could get fired! He could be charged for sexual harassment! Or maybe he's just overreacting. He needed to pull himself together.

He was Naruto Uzumaki, miracle doctor. A professional in the medical field! There is no need for him to act like he's still in high school. He nodded to himself. His face turning from his inner battles to determination. That's more like it. He could just march right back in there and explain that they took it the wrong way.

"_Hey idiot_." A familiar deep voice made him freeze. He could hear the shaking of chains behind him.

He slowly turned his head to see Asuma holding back laughter and his patients having smug looks on their faces.

"Uh…hi." He blushed at being caught in his own little world.

Asuma lit another cigarette but his mouth still twitched from time to time. "You're comical Naruto. It's amazing you're a doctor."

"Psychologist, damn it!" he half yelled averting his gaze to the floor.

"Whatever. Are you coming back with us?" he asked.

"Well, I do have to have separate therapy sessions with them and group therapy later on. I forgot to get my paperwork from my office." His blushed increased at admitting a mistake.

Asuma finally let out a laugh. "Okay, go get it, kid."

"Hey! Tsunade already calls me a brat! I don't need you calling me kid!" his blush gone as he narrowed his eyes up at the security guard.

"That's even better!" his laugh became harder as he led his patients away.

Naruto wanted to melt into the ground at that moment. He was going to have to watch what he said around everyone. He was sure Asuma would tell Shikamaru of his slip up. He slowly began to walk to the elevators. He wanted to waste as much time as he could before he did his therapy sessions. He knew he should've stayed in bed today.

_

* * *

_

Snowysess: Thank you for all the reviews that I have received on this. It's hard keeping up with all my other stories but this one seems to be flowing out like water. That was a horrible metaphor, so don't pay attention to that. Review and I'll update soon.


	4. First Glimpse

Chapter 4: First Glimpse

Naruto was trying to pull his hair out by the time he got to his office. He didn't know which was worse, his patients not respecting him or being an embarrassment to himself. He would say that both of them were pretty bad since he was only making his job harder. How could he help his patients if he can't help himself? It made his frustrated and he didn't know how he was going to go through the evaluation. He needed their trust first and he didn't make a list of questions yet to ensure their treatment.

Why did he always run his mouth when he never had a sure plan about things like this? It was enough that he noticed that they were pretty close to each other. By their body language he could tell that they considered themselves friends or maybe more. He didn't really know. Gaara was different though. He was uncomfortable when someone came too close to touch him. He was probably traumatized when he was a child. It made Naruto's heart ache by the thought of it.

He needed to keep a level head and soon he could have all three of their trusts. It's going to be hard since they all seem a bit prideful. Eventually they would crack because no one can resist Naruto. He was just about to enter his messy office when an annoying voice called after him. He immediately froze and closed his eyes wishing it wasn't her.

"Naruto!" the female voice called again.

Damn, it was her! He couldn't stand that woman. He slowly turned around putting a fake smile on his face and scratching his head nervously.

"Hey Sakura." He said with fake enthusiasm. It was just his luck to run into the most annoying nurse in this place. Her pink hair was unmistakable, her big green eyes didn't match her face, the huge forehead, too small of a nose, and flat chapped lips made her something that you didn't want to look at for a long period of time. She was too bright and clearly too ugly to be so.

"I haven't seen you around lately. Where are you assigned?" She down right demanded the answer.

"Sector 21." He replied flatly.

"Oh, isn't Uchiha Sasuke down there?" her eyes sparkled creepily. Somehow she knew the Uchiha family, specifically because she slept with half of Konoha. Itachi just happened to be one of her one night stands.

"Uh…yeah."

"Maybe I should apply to being his nurse!" she suggested with a clap of her hands.

Naruto frowned. "Ino has the job."

She glared. "Why Ino? She's married."

Naruto let out a bitter laugh. "That's the _point_."

"I'll go talk to Tsunade." She stomped off bumping his shoulder on the way down the hallway.

Naruto muttered a curse. If he was in a frustrated mood before then that has changed to a sour mood. He didn't even feel like going back down to talk to his patients now but he had a job to complete. He sighed and almost slipped on a piece of paper walking into his office. It had dust and spider webs in it, simply because he hardly did paperwork. If he did do paperwork it was the release forms of patients. He almost sneezed but the feeling disappeared. He really needed someone to clean this mess up.

He went to the clipboard on the far right side of the wall. He tripped over his suitcase and caught himself before he slammed in a pile of papers. His office was worse than Tsunade's but he learned from the best so it's not that bad. He ran out his office locking the door behind himself. He didn't want Sakura sneaking into his stuff. She was crazy when it came to pretty boys.

He snorted out loud at the thought. She was a waste of talent if she kept acting like work was a place where she could meet the love or better yet lust of her life. He bet if Sasuke saw her, he would ignore her like she was some kind of background noise. Sai would probably insult her until she couldn't stand being around the impulsive man and Gaara would glare at her with so much malicious intent that she would want to quit. No way in hell was she to go down there. He heard a rumor that she was trying to molest Hyuuga Neji. The Hyuuga was a medical technician on the first floor and she happened to be turned down quickly.

Naruto felt better a little, besides he can't let his personal dislike for Sakura to ruin his whole day. It couldn't get any worse than this right? He let a small smile break out on his face as he walked to the elevators. He checked the time on his pager. The therapy sessions had to be an hour at max so he was going to start with thirty minutes. Group therapy would be an hour. He was going to have to get a few things from the fun closet if he wanted to survive this with a sane mind.

* * *

When Naruto got into the therapy room he looked around curiously. It wasn't that bad since it had dark gray carpet and a nice cozy feeling to it. He was going to have to change it into something less dull though. He could have Ino help him with that next week. He couldn't wait to see his cousin again. They were an unbeatable team when it came to getting through people's mental walls. He nodded putting the puzzle of a mountain on the round table in front of the green chair. Some clearly wasn't thinking about matching it. Maybe he could ask Sai for some pointers too.

He set a sketchbook down on the couch for Sai and Sasuke probably didn't need anything. Shikamaru looked at him from the doorway a cigarette in his forefinger and thumb as he blew the smoke out of his lungs.

"You're methods are strange." He commented.

Naruto nodded with a smile. "I know. I want them to be comfortable before I go into a deep therapy session."

"Troublesome if you ask me."

Naruto laughed. "That's why I didn't ask."

Shikamaru accepted the answer. "So who do you want to go first?"

"Who's the first in the alphabet?"

"Gaara."

"Then Gaara it is. Where's Asuma anyway?" Naruto asked. When he arrived the older security guard was no where in sight. It was only close to two in the afternoon so he shouldn't be off duty yet.

"His wife called. She went into labor." Shikamaru shrugged.

Naruto gaped. "Really? Man, I'm going to have to buy him a present."

"Asuma wouldn't care if you bought him a present or not. He would probably think you're wasting your money."

He could help but agree with Shikamaru. Asuma was kind of stubborn when it came to presents and he only knew that because he tried giving him something for his birthday last year. The older brunette just refused to take it and it wasn't until Naruto said he couldn't return it. Of course he told the truth because he didn't have a receipt so it would be impossible.

"Well, let's go get Gaara!" Naruto announced.

Shikamaru nodded and they went through the long hall to the red headed male's door. Gaara was laying flat on his bed when they stepped into the room. He looked a bit tense but when his eyes landed on Naruto the tension in his shoulders slightly left.

"Hey, come on." Shikamaru said lazily.

Gaara just sat up and stood up. He walked cautiously towards the guard who put a small chain on his handcuffs leading him out of the room. Naruto just followed behind the taller man glancing occasionally up at the back of Gaara's head. His shaggy red hair looked unbelievably good on him. He shook his head. He was starting to have this thoughts wonder and he wasn't liking the way were sounding. Squeezing his eyes tightly he became thankful of Shikamaru's presence.

When they came upon the room Naruto led Gaara to the puzzle pieces he laid on the table. He was sure the red head would like to keep himself busy while he was being questioned. Naruto wasn't good at asking questions so he came up with random ones.

"Shikamaru you don't need to be here." The blonde waved him away.

"Are you sure?" he asked warily.

"Yeah. You're the only one here so you still have to watch the security cameras. I'll take him back to his room afterwards too. Besides anything that goes on in these sessions are confidential between the doctor and the patient."

"You need my keys."

Naruto grinned. "Tsunade actually gave me the keys to this place; I just didn't know which ones were for which door."

Shikamaru snorted but left out the room leaving the psychologist and his patient. Naruto glanced at Gaara rubbing his nose lightly.

"So how are you?" he asked.

There was silence as expected. Gaara was working on the puzzle with interest and completely ignoring his presence.

"Can you at least answer the simple questions?" the blonde whined.

"What about a favorite color?"

"What about your favorite food?"

Naruto pouted and crossed his arms over his chest. "Fine, ignore me then."

"_Red_."

He looked confused for a second and looked back at Gaara. He could've sworn he heard something. "What?"

"My favorite color…is red." Gaara said his voice low and hoarse from hardly using it.

Naruto smiled brightly coming into his line of vision. "Really? My favorite color is orange!"

He would've never thought Gaara would start talking to him in the first session. This was going better than he thought. Forget his fowl mood! He was happy again! He began to yap off at the mouth at why his favorite color was orange and how he liked Ramen. By the time he stopped talking he glanced at his pager realizing their time was up. He talked the whole thirty minutes! All Gaara said was a few words but that was progress!

Oh, and Gaara's voice was so sexy he kept running the sentence over and over in his head. It was like music and he couldn't wait to hear it again. Gaara was still doing the puzzle halfway finished. He let out a nervous laugh.

"Uh…it seems we ran out of time. You could finish the puzzle tomorrow if you like!" Naruto said.

Gaara just stood up and went towards the door. His handcuffs preventing him from doing much with his hands but he turned the doorknob. Naruto just nodded to him and the red head followed him out of the room. The walk wasn't that long since Naruto talked about random things and what he planned to do for them.

It involved taking them outside, things that would give them something better to do than just sitting around in the dim rooms all day, an entertainment room, and maybe an creative art session. He had that all planned out to relieve stress and it would do them something good to do something random for a change. Not everything needed to go on a schedule. That's what the meals are for.

For some weird reason Naruto felt sad for putting Gaara back in his room. "Well group therapy will be in about two hours because after Sai and Sasuke I have to do a little bit of paperwork. Do you need anything? I could bring another puzzle from upstairs if you want me to."

Gaara just stared blankly at him and shook his head.

Naruto gave a small smile. "See you in two hours then!"

The blonde closed the door and went to Sai's room dreading the outcome.

* * *

When they entered the room Sai immediately commented on it.

"How bland…" he drawled.

Naruto laughed. "Yeah, I plan on remodeling it. Maybe you can suggest some colors for me."

Sai just looked at him then glanced at the sketchbook on the couch. Naruto just smiled. "I got that from the art section upstairs. I figured you like to draw as well as paint."

He went to sit down on the couch and picked up the sketchbook finding a pencil in it. "You know, I'm not supposed to have sharp objects."

Naruto nodded. "Well, I know that it's just for the therapy session to make you feel comfortable."

He was silent for a moment before he just nodded accepting the information. Naruto almost smiled in glee but he resisted the urge so instead he sat down. He studied the way Sai's shoulders seemed less tense and how he leaned back against the couch like it was the most comfortable thing in the world.

"So how are you?" Naruto asked starting with the question he asked Gaara first.

"I don't know."

"Is it the sedatives?" he asked worried a bit about the affect on their systems. Those drugs could kill someone with enough dosage and Kabuto had them all on a high one. If he overdosed them anymore they would die from being too much. All of it adds up eventually and it cold lead to permanent damage.

"No."

"What's your favorite color?"

Sai looked blankly at him. "If I knew you were dickless before…I wonder what that makes you now."

"Come on Sai! It's just a simple question!" Naruto pouted slightly insulted. He'll let Sai get away with it for now.

Sai looked away for a bit. "I don't have a favorite color."

"Then what do you like?"

"Black."

"Huh? That is a color!"

Sai made a fake smile. "It's a shade not a color. Sasuke is right, you are an idiot."

He blushed. "Hey don't tease you're psychologist! I'm a professional at my work! My dream is to one day own this place!"

"Really?" he asked tonelessly.

"Yeah! So what is your favorite food?" Naruto changed the subject.

"Hm, I like sweets."

"Candy?"

Sai simply nodded.

"Do you have a favorite type music?"

Sai shrugged. "Any music you can strip to."

Naruto laughed nervously. "Uh…okay."

"Oh, I know! What about a favorite animal?"

There was a small silence when Sai looked away as though he was thinking. When he looked at Naruto again he had a fake smile on his face.

"Panther."

"Why is that?"

"It's black."

"So a zebra and a tiger got black strips."

"Are you sure that you're a _professional_, dickless? No one has ever asked me or anybody else for that matter questions as useless as these. Normally doctors would ask about our past or how we feel about certain things."

"Stop calling me that! And…yeah…I know that I'm not asking about your information simply because you'll be uncomfortable to answer me. I would like to become friends before I ask something so personal." Naruto said truthfully. He didn't want to lie since he knew Sai seemed to be a professional at it.

Sai looked at him strangely and began to pick up his the pencil in his hand. He opened the sketchbook to a blank page before he began to draw.

"I also noticed you're not writing down things." Sai said after a few moments.

"Would you feel comfortable with someone writing about everything you did? Hell, I wouldn't! Trust me I know the feeling!"

The black haired patient looked up at him. "How do you know the feeling?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head averting his gaze. "It's the reason why I picked this job. Let's just say when I was younger I was in a place like this but much more worse. I didn't want another person to go through that horrible experience again. So I made it my goal to become a miracle doctor and own this place like Tsunade."

Sai just nodded began drawing again. His pager beeped and Naruto sighed. "I guess our time is up. You can keep the sketchbook but the pencil stays in **here**."

When Sai stood up Naruto forgot how tall he is. He was taller than Sasuke and Gaara and both of them were taller than him. He pouted at being so short. Curse his genes! He escorted Sai back to his room telling him the things he told Gaara about how their schedule would be random once he got equipment down on this floor. He closed the door and jumped in excitement at Sai's reactions. He was slowly beginning to trust him. Gaara would take some time but he would never give up. Even if it took a year or more than a year it wouldn't matter. They won't get rid of him that easy!

* * *

When Sasuke stepped in he glared at the ugly green chair and almost everything that didn't look clean. Naruto had to take off his lap coat just so Sasuke could sit on the couch. He seemed a bit tense and his eyes were a little bit more alert. His face indifferent but that didn't deter Naruto.

"So how are you?" he said as he sat down a safe distance away.

"Hn."

"What's your favorite color?" he asked trying to get some kind of response.

Sasuke seemed a bit taken back by the question before he scowled. "What is this, kindergarten?"

Naruto frowned. He recognized the answer as a defense mechanism. Sasuke probably had more symptoms of Antisocial Disorder than anyone he ever known. "Just answer the question."

"Blue." He forced out of gritted teeth.

The blonde stood up. "What's your favorite food?"

Sasuke visibly tensed at his sudden movement. His coal eyes watching his every move.

"Tomatoes."

Naruto grinned. "How about I talk about myself now?"

"Hn?"

"Well, every time I ask you a question you get uncomfortable so I'm going to stop asking questions. I want to get to know you, Sasuke. The real you. I ran into Kabuto earlier today and he won't be overdosing you on sedatives anymore. I like to know you're problems before I put you on drugs. Deal?"

Sasuke just stared at him for a moment then shrugged. He seemed to relax a little bit but still was a bit tense.

"Well, how about I tell you about why I chose this job!" he gave him a small smile.

Naruto cleared his throat. "Well, you see I was born in the Whirlpool Country. My mother got pregnant by my father when he went to visit there for a vacation. They didn't get married until I was born but sadly my parents died when I was two. My grandfather told me it was a fire but since I didn't know my grandfather back then I was sent to an orphanage."

He sighed. "The orphanage was run by a man that seemed nice around visitors but as soon as those visitors left he would be mean. When I was ten he starting doing some disturbing stuff and one day I lashed out on him. He called the police on me but it was already too late. He was half dead by the time they got to him and they couldn't save him. After that I was moved to Konoha and at a lowdown orphanage just out of the city. I don't really remember the name but I had anger problems. Horrible anger problems.

"I lashed out on anything and soon they got a therapist to come to the orphanage once a week. As soon as I saw him I didn't trust him but…Iruka understood. He adopted me the next week and sent me to the children's psyche ward at the local hospital downtown. The place was terrible and I stayed there for two months before Iruka finally realized that the place wasn't all that good. When I was being released I _promised_ myself and the other kids in there that they would have a better doctor in the future. I didn't want that to happen to anybody else. Of course a lot of people called me naive and told me I can't stop it from happening to _everybody_ else but I could stop a few. That's all that matters to me because a few lives can change a lot. Don't you think that too Sasuke?" Naruto turned towards him with a wide smile.

Sasuke's eyes slightly widened before his face became indifferent and shrugged.

Naruto laughed. "I know I'm not professional but would you rather be with one of those normal doctors or me?"

Sasuke smirked. "Idiot."

"Hey! Is that the only word that you say?"

"No."

Naruto pouted. "You're such a bastard…"

"Oh! I know of something we could do for group therapy!" Naruto slammed his fist into his palm like he had a good idea.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Well, do you want to stay in those hospital clothes or do you want to order some from online? It would be my treat because to be honest I don't know how you guys would stay in this place for years! I would've driven myself insane by now! Follow me!" Naruto ran to the door.

Sasuke looked at him confused.

"Wait hold on! Stay here! I got to go get my laptop." Naruto winked.

* * *

Within an hour all three were in the group therapy room searching stores for clothes that they wanted.

"You guys haven't got to pick your own clothes in years so this is a privilege. I still can't give you chains, belts, anything sharp, or cords but who cares. You need outfits not accessories. I'll buy anything even a rainbow t-shirt. As long as you pick something that costs less than a thousand dollars. Hey! Are you listening to me? The limit for each person is _below_ a thousand! I may have cash but I don't have that much cash. What is that?" Naruto squinted at the screen to see Sai on a dildo site.

"Hey! Don't corrupt my laptop with your pornographic items! Sasuke! Come on! Tell Sai to get off!" The blonde whined.

"Idiot." Sasuke turned away to cover the small smile on his face.

Shikamaru just blew smoke in the air behind them. "Troublesome."

Gaara's lips just twitched at their psychologist.

Sai had a fake smile on his face while he continued to go on sites that would have Naruto gaping but he didn't know that it was starting to turn into a real smile. Naruto may be the first to actually see the real side of three men and it was only being around him for a few hours. He wonders what a month would do.

_

* * *

_

Snowysess: Thank you for all the reviews! I'm happy that so many of you read my story. I didn't think it would be good enough actually. Finally, Naruto's first day is over! Next chapter I'm going to introduce Ino so hopefully it won't be so boring. It's not boring is it? If it is I could change what went on in this chapter. Well, you know what to do. Review and tell me what you think!


	5. Comparing Blondes

Chapter 5: Comparing Blondes

Naruto walked confidently into Konoha Mental Institute. It's been two days since he first met his patients. Sasuke Uchiha, Sai, and Gaara Sabaku. He would say he's making a lot of progress with Sai but Sasuke and Gaara is another thing. Everyday he was supposed to show up at nine in the morning and leave at seven at night. He was supposed to spend a lot of his time with the patients but he always been on errands. Since he didn't want them to be sitting doing nothing but reading, puzzles, and drawing all day he had to order a couple of things.

Of course, their clothes wouldn't arrive for another few days and they almost broke his wallet. They were all different in character but very much alike. Yesterday, Sakura tried to sit next to them at lunch. They all didn't eat and glared at her like she was some sort of foreign being. Naruto had to call back-up before Sasuke ended up punching the girl in the face. She tried to flirt with him and all became offensive at the gestures she was making. It made him laugh at first but then he started to worry about Ino.

From what Shikamaru told him Ino is three months pregnant and probably won't be able to handle the late night shift unless she sleeps during the day. Naruto almost wanted to cry but he would talk to her today. She usually had the early shifts and left by noon. He couldn't help but worry about his patients' reactions to his cousin. Should he explain that Ino is his cousin? Would they need that information? He didn't know what he was going to do.

He walked passed the front desk and waved at whomever that was. He went straight to Sector 21 to make sure they ate breakfast. Their breakfast was at seven in the morning so he wasn't there to watch them. Thank god for that! He couldn't wake up that early if his job depended on it. He tried it once when he was an intern and he ended up falling asleep at the most awkward situations. He was still tired now because he had to catch up on his paperwork. He stayed up close to midnight before he gave up and went to bed.

He pressed the code on the keypad and swiped his ID card to go through the security doors. He walked quickly until he saw the night guard still there. Where was Shikamaru? Or Asuma for that matter? The guy that was there had a mask over his face and his left eyes covered with an eye patch. His silver hair stood up, defying gravity as well all know it. He had his legs drawn up lazily and Naruto was surprised he looked even lazier than Shikamaru. He was reading an orange book that had Naruto trying to squint to see the title. He knew the book cover anywhere. His grandfather was the author of it after all.

"Uh…" he didn't know what to say to the perverted man.

He didn't even look up at him as he flipped a page. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah, where's Shikamaru?" Naruto asked rudely.

"He's apparently not here." Came a bland reply.

"Um…who are you?"

"Kakashi."

"Do you know who I am?" Naruto asked stupidly.

Kakashi finally looked up at him. "No, not really. Why would I care?"

He glared at the lazy perverted guard. "For your information, I'm Naruto Uzumaki! I'm going to be owner of this place one day!"

"Good luck." He said calmly.

"Did you take the patients in the blue hallway to breakfast?" Naruto asked suddenly.

Kakashi flipped another page. "Why would you want to know?"

"Damn it! Just tell me!" he felt himself yelling at the insufferable man.

"No."

"Why the hell not?"

"They didn't want to go." He shrugged.

"It doesn't matter if they wanted to go or not. You're supposed to do your _job_ to escort them to breakfast."

"I'm not going to force them. It's their decision. Now leave me be. Can't you see I'm _reading_?"

Naruto wanted to scream but decided against it. Since they didn't have breakfast he would bring it to them. He walked back down the hallway and past the security doors. He mumbled curses all the way there. He asked a chef for a fruit bowl, a bagel, pancakes with blueberry syrup, and three cartons of orange juice. He carried them all on a tray back to Sector 21 still absolutely pissed the lazy security guard. At least Shikamaru got them to eat. That lazy ass probably did nothing but read his book all day.

He walked right pass the guard using his keys to the doors that lead to his not so happy and maybe starving patients. He almost whimpered at the thought. They could die! He sent a glare at Kakashi before disappearing from his view. He wasn't even looking at the cameras to make sure he was safe. He went to Sai's door first since it was the closest. He opened the heavy door with difficulty seeing the man sitting against the wall across from his bed. He looked up at him.

"Good morning, dickless." He greeted.

Naruto ignored the comment. "Good morning, Sai! I got you some pancakes."

Sai stared at him and got up to grab his covered plate of pancakes. "What kind of syrup is it?"

"Blueberry."

Sai looked at him strangely as Naruto handed him the orange juice. Naruto didn't like the accusing look and left his room. He left the door open since he couldn't lock it with his hands full. He went to Gaara's next who gestured for him to put the bagel and orange juice on the desk.

"Good morning, Gaara!" Naruto happily greeted.

Gaara just gave a small nod of acknowledgement. Ever since the first therapy session he hasn't said a word but he does make gestures every now and then. They were tired a lot since they were off the sedatives for almost two days. Naruto was giddy thinking about it. He knew they were violent by nature but so far everything was going well.

When he got into Sasuke's room, the raven was reading like always. He smiled brightly. "Good morning, Sasuke! How are you feeling this lovely morning?"

"Hn. Why are you here so early?"

"Well, that bastard at the desk said you didn't eat. Here! I got you a fruit bowl."

Sasuke glanced at him and snatched the items quickly off the tray. Naruto just shook his head and waited for them to finish before he would go upstairs to check in. He watched Gaara as he carefully ate, making sure he didn't get any crumbs on him. The red head turned around once he was done to look at him.

Naruto smiled brightly. "Did you like it?"

For some reason, Naruto couldn't stop thinking about the red head. It was like his first crush or something. He ignored the feelings to be professional. Well, as professional as he could get. He wanted to hear Gaara's voice again. Sasuke was fun to talk to if he wasn't teasing him and Sai was interesting by his nicknames. When he addressed Sasuke he called him Emo Raven and when he addressed Gaara he called him Sleepless. It was actually kind of childish to come up with all those nicknames. When he asked him why Sai just shrugged and told him that all his friends had nicknames.

Gaara was a mystery. He had the worst case of insomnia that he ran into. It probably had to do with his Nightmare Disorder and Naruto wanted to do everything to help him. Gaara looked at him with a small amount of curiosity sometimes. Yesterday he caught him staring at him at least ten times. It drove him crazy! He wanted to ask if it was something wrong with his outfit or something. He sighed inwardly. He would get to him in time.

Naruto took his empty orange juice carton before he went to Sai's room to take his trash as well. "Did you like it?"

Sai gave him a fake smile. "I haven't had it in awhile so I actually enjoyed it."

Naruto gave him a small smile. "I'm glad. I don't want you guys starving yourself. You should eat every meal even if you don't want to."

Sai stood up stretching and stalked closer to him. Naruto looked at him questioningly. "What? Is there something on my face?"

"No. I want to…" Sai looked away for a moment and then leaned down to give him a small kiss on the check. It happened so fast that Naruto didn't even know what happened. Sai had already sat down on his bed once he came out of his daze. He blushed when he realized what happened and stepped out of the room to go to Sasuke's. He wasn't expecting that. If that's why people categorized him as Frotteurism then that is the wrong analysis. It would seem that Sai is just a physical person. He didn't know if he should keep his space or get closer.

He asked Sasuke the same question he asked Gaara and Sai.

"Fine."

Naruto nodded taking the trash from Sasuke's hands. They slightly brushed against each other sending a small shock through him. Naruto's eyes widened and Sasuke quickly turned around to pick his book back up. The blonde just shook his head. Why was he being so sensitive to his touch? He really needed to get some coffee or talk to Ino. Either one would be good for him. He said a small goodbye to them and closed the doors promising to be back a little bit before lunch.

* * *

Naruto rushed to put the tray back and find Ino. She usually stayed in Sector 5 where the mild patients stayed. It was on the third floor where you could see the parking lot. He was considered to be in the basement of the institute. Usually patients in Sector 5 were the ones to be released in society. Naruto hoped Sasuke, Sai, and Gaara could get to that level. He would be super happy if they did. He wouldn't care if they were released or not. That would be a big feat for anybody. He asked three people where she was and all pointed her in the direction of the third floor lounge.

He indeed found her when he saw light long blonde hair pulled into a high ponytail and part of it framing a side of her face. Ino dressed in the typical blue nurse outfit and soft baby blue slippers stood sipping on some water. Her baby blue eyes turned to look at him and she almost dropped the cup. A smile spread on both of their faces.

"Naruto!"

"Ino!"

She rushed to hug him like she hasn't seen him in awhile. She saw him last Saturday, the day after he found out that he was re-assigned.

"Naruto, you idiot! How come you haven't called me?" she asked in fake hurt after they pulled apart.

"Well, you know my recent position is kind of _demanding_."

She snorted. "You make it sound like you're a tycoon. Choji really wants to show you a new recipe of Ramen he made on Monday."

"Really? Cool! When can I come over?"

"You know, you can come over any time. So have you heard about me being pregnant? Shikamaru told me that he might mention it to you."

Naruto's smile brightened. "Yeah! I couldn't believe it when I heard it. You should've told me when I was over last time."

"I didn't know then. I just found out! I told Shikamaru yesterday so I wasn't expecting it to spread out that fast!" Ino's eyes sparkled with happiness.

"I'm happy for you!" he grinned.

"Well, what do you want?"

"Huh?"

"You usually don't come to find me unless you have to ask a favor." Ino smirked at catching him.

Naruto scratched the back of his head nervously. "Well, you see…I suggested to Tsunade that you would be the night nurse for Sector 21."

Ino gaped. "What?"

"Calm down! If you don't want the job, then I'll just ask Hinata but I think she might faint from fear."

Ino frowned. "She wouldn't be able to handle the job. What about Sakura or Tatuya?"

"Sakura is a slut and Tatuya doesn't care about helping people. I saw her in Sector 12 verbally abusing a patient last week. She seriously should get fired." Naruto crossed his arms over his chest.

Ino nodded. "Well, I guess but do you know the shifts?"

"From my profile, since I'm there nine to seven you could probably show up at seven or after me."

"Why didn't they have a nurse before?"

"I actually don't know but that creep Kabuto used to give them drugs that they didn't need."

Ino moved her hair out of her eye but it fell back in place. "I guess I can do it."

"Great! Tsunade is trying to re-assign you now! Hey, are you doing anything around 11?"

"No, I get off then."

Naruto smiled. "Well then, how about you meet your new charges?"

"Ah! Naruto aren't you working too hard? I can see small bags forming under your eyes." Ino said warily.

"No problem. Once I get everything situated down there then I would be able to relax. Right now my patients come first."

Ino reached up to ruffle his hair. "Don't stress yourself out. Remember that you need help too sometimes."

Naruto pouted. "Okay. If you want to change something, just talk to Tsunade."

Ino looked like she got an idea and nodded her head with a big smile.

"Don't worry about me."

Naruto gave her another hug before running out the room. "Come down to Sector 21 when you get off. I want them to meet you before you actually start working down there!"

* * *

Naruto paced noisily against the tiled floor. It was nearly eleven and Ino was no where in sight. He didn't hear the buzz of the doors opening or nothing! He was wondering if she forgot about it. She could be such a blonde sometimes. He scratched his hair and glared at Kakashi. He asked Tsunade what happened to Shikamaru and she told him that he had the day off. He wasn't the only security guard that was posted down there. They were going to get a new one soon too. Naruto just hoped the security guard wasn't lazy like the other ones. Asuma was okay but he still had his lazy moments.

He heard a loud knock from the doors almost jumping. He looked at Kakashi who simply kept reading his perverted book.

"Hello! Buzz the thing open!" Naruto yelled.

Kakashi didn't even glance at him. After a few moments of making sure Naruto was even angrier he pressed the button to let Ino stroll in. She didn't have her nurse outfit on. Instead she had on charcoal gray sweats and a light blue shirt with the same slippers. She looked around curiously. Just looking at her made him calm down a little bit. She was like a flower in the desert. No one else stood out as much as her at the moment.

"I wasn't expecting it to be so dull." She said with a frown on her face.

"Yeah, I'm still working on decorating everything. I called a few contractors and painters that would be here this coming weekend." Naruto said proudly.

Ino smiled. "That's a good idea. So where are these patients of yours?"

He smiled and said. "Follow me."

He led her to the very back into the dim hallway. She complained about the lights and the dull paint on the walls as they walked. Ino loved everything to be bright and have a cheerful look. Naruto was the same but he hated certain colors. He told her to stay a distance away from the three doors. He opened them all at one time.

"Uh…guys…can you come out here?" he asked scratching the back of his head.

Sai was the first to step out and then Gaara. Sasuke was the last person since he liked being stubborn. Ino remained silent and away from them until Naruto was to introduce her.

"Well, since you guys don't have a nurse…" Naruto cleared his throat.

Ino smiled brightly walking into their view. "Hey!"

"This is my cousin, Ino Akimichi. Next week she's going to be assigned as your nurse. Ino this is Uchiha Sasuke, Sabaku Gaara, and Sai." He pointed to the name he called.

Ino's smile grew. "What fine men! If I wasn't married and pregnant…I would've tried to hook up with one of you."

"Now, I know why they're related." Sai stated staring between Naruto and Ino. Naruto had tanned skin and whiskered marks on his cheeks but they still were similar. Both were blondes with blue eyes. He walked back into his room after giving her a curt nod.

Gaara just glared going back into his room.

After a little bit of staring Sasuke went back to his room.

Naruto shrugged. It went better than he thought. Sai was the only one that seemed to greet her even if it was an insult. The other two seemed to ignore her. That would soon change.

"So do you like them?" Naruto asked his cousin.

Ino smiled. "I can't wait to start working down here."

_

* * *

_

Snowysess: Thank you for the reviews! I told you I was going to introduce Ino! Anyway, I might slow down the updates a little bit. At least once or twice a week instead of four times a week. Review and I'll update. Next chapter is going to be about meeting Naruto's ex-boyfriend! I bet you can't guess who it is! Oh, and I posted up a voting poll about who you wanted Naruto to be with. I wanted it to be a Gaara/Naruto story but I could make it to a threesome if I wanted to.

_Please go to my page and vote._


	6. Emotional Breakdown

Chapter 6: Emotional Breakdown

Naruto almost skipped to work. He didn't have his suitcase with him simply because he lost it. He wasn't going to panic since it happened before and it usually turned back up in a few days. He never understood why but he was just happy, he didn't have to carry it around. It's only Friday and his fifth day after meeting his dangerous patients. So far they haven't done anything remotely dangerous to even harm a fly. Sai was too much of a weirdo to hurt anything, Sasuke just seemed like the ultimate broody type, and Gaara was too silent. He still hasn't heard a word from the red head since the first day.

He was starting to run out of things to talk about at the therapy sessions. He told them all why he started this job so they knew about his childhood. They knew the schools he went to, the bullies he had at such schools, and his guardian. Thankfully, he knew Shikamaru's schedule now. Naruto wasn't a stalker! He just wanted to avoid that lazy bastard, Kakashi within every fiber of his being. He hated him! He only paid attention to Sasuke and when Naruto asked the raven haired man why…Sasuke just shrugged it off. So it must be an inside thing. Every time he thought about it he became angry.

Eventually, he'll uncover everyone's secrets just like they uncovered his. Or maybe that was his fault. He knew he talked a lot but for him to talk so much and run out of things to say! It was ridiculous! He felt like he was getting absolutely no where. It didn't help that every time he ran into Kabuto, the psychiatrist would glare at him. Ino has been stopping by to say hello to his patients after she was done with her shift but he just knew. He knew that something was up his cousin's sleeve. He didn't like they way her eyes sparkled every time she looked at him.

Naruto was seriously thinking about talking to Tsunade but it seemed like she was in on it too. It looked like everyone was in on it to him. Well, his patients were innocent so he couldn't blame them. He would just have to wait and find out what crazy scheme that Ino was about to do.

He walked into Sector 21 with a small smile on his face. Today was all about enjoying life and the clothes would arrive hopefully later on. In the meantime they could go outside to get dirtied up a bit. Men liked sports it was just in their nature. He had the day planned accordingly. He would take them to lunch, then go outside for a little fun in the dirt, then paint the new entertainment room with Sai's help, and then they would get they're new clothes before dinner. It was going to be a fun day.

* * *

"Hey Shikamaru!" He greeted happily at the security guard who was smoking like usually. Asuma had his head on the desk and dark circles around his eyes. He apparently didn't get any sleep last night. He made a groaning sound at Naruto's loud voice.

"Sorry Asuma." Naruto said in a normal tone.

Shikamaru just shook his head. "Why are you so happy today?"

Naruto grinned. "I don't have any paperwork today and I have a special day planned for my boys."

"_Your_ boys?" Shikamaru raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, I'm like their mother…_no_, I mean their father. Yeah, that's right! Did anything new happen today at breakfast?"

Shikamaru's face turned serious. "Sasuke is being a little edgy today. He almost attacked the chef for giving him eggs and bacon."

"I specifically told the chef to give Sasuke a fruit bowl every morning." Naruto frowned.

"Yeah, that's what I told him but he had a nasty attitude. You should go see Sasuke instead of Sai first. You might be able to calm him down." He yawned.

"Okay. Thanks for the heads up, Shikamaru." Naruto walked off quickly going down the hall.

He would have to be careful with Sasuke. He knew the Uchiha was the most hostile out of the three. He sighed heavily but continued forward. He wasn't going to be scared of him now. This was his job. He was there to help them no matter what the costs. He went straight towards Sasuke's room, not bothering to warn him. He was sure that Sasuke could hear him when he pulled out his keys. Naruto opened the door to see Sasuke glaring deadly at him. He sat on the corner of his bed with his knees tucked up to his chest and his arms clutching the white bedspread. His coal eyes usually emotionless or showing annoyance, were showing a deadly calm. It was like stepping into a _horror_ film.

Naruto had the courage to smile and step fully into the room. "Good morning, Sasuke. How are you feeling?"

His glare only intensified making Naruto break a sweat. He could see that he's very frustrated right now. He's angry for the attitude the chef gave him. He wondered what the guy said. Naruto wanted him to let go of that anger. Naruto gave him a small smile and close the door. This might not be the smartest ideas he ever made but it would get results. Sasuke was calculating in his moves. He could see a brief flicker of confusion before that that deadly calm expression came back.

"Okay, since you don't want to talk. We can do something physical. I want you to _hit_ me." Naruto said.

Sasuke immediately became stiff.

"Look, Sasuke…I want that anger out of you. Today is Friday and I want us to have fun today. If you're going to be in a cranky mood all day, I won't be able to have fun. I can't stand to see any of my patients upset. Shikamaru told me the chef that was handling your food gave you something you didn't want. I would talk to him later about that but you're my first priority. You can do anything to me that would let out your frustrations. I won't tell a soul." He said with determination.

Sasuke withdrew from his position and got up off the bed. He came towards Naruto slowly and Naruto made sure not to move. If he moved then Sasuke wouldn't trust him. Even though Naruto wanted to become friends with his patients and Sai was the first to open up to him. He felt as though that he and Sasuke could become his best friends. He reminded him so much of…no. He couldn't think about _**that man**_ now. What mattered right now was Sasuke. He could take anything that anybody threw at him.

Sasuke got closer and with a quick movement he pushed Naruto roughly into the wall. The blonde was expecting a punch but instead he got a weak hug. He gasped and his eyes widened when Sasuke's trembling form slammed onto his. It wasn't rough and it wasn't unpleasant. He raised his arms as much as he could, tightening his arms around the Uchiha. He patted his back. He would've never thought Sasuke wanted a hug. What was up with Naruto's luck? He ran into a lot of patients that were deprived of simple affection.

Heavy breathing came close to his ear. He felt a shiver go down his spine. "I could _never_ hurt you."

Naruto nodded resisting the urge to blush. As fast as Sasuke hugged him he moved away to sit down at his desk. Naruto gave him a small smile even though Sasuke's back was turned on him.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes." Came a reply after a few moments.

Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Good. Well, I'm about to say hello to Sai and Gaara." He pulled out his card that had his pager and cell phone number. He stepped closer to the desk, placing it in front of Sasuke.

"If you ever need anything, Sasuke…I mean anything, don't hesitate to call or page me, okay?"

He didn't get an answer so he just unlocked the door. He glanced back at Sasuke, his smile still in place. The Uchiha was cracking. It must be his _charm_. Or it might just be that stupid chef! He was going to have a word and maybe a punch or two with that jerk.

* * *

Naruto smiled brightly at the sun raining down on them. It was said to be nothing but blue skies and not a cloud in sight. His patients looked around warily. They weren't going to escape if they tried to. The main reason was because the security cameras everywhere and the gates at a half mile down the road. Konoha Mental Institute wasn't the best in Konoha for nothing. No one has died yet or committed suicide.

"Why are we out here, dickless?" Sai frowned.

Naruto laughed. "Don't you like the fresh air?"

"Idiot." Sasuke snorted. After their little hugging session he seemed to turn back to normal. Well, Naruto didn't really know what was normal but he was starting to understand the Uchiha's attitude. It almost made the blonde cry with happiness after such a revelation.

Gaara was silent as ever as they walked into the back of the institute. The grass was green, softly crunching under their steps. The birds in the surrounding forest chirped happily and the sun shone down on them kissing the skin. It was so warm. Naruto enjoyed the outdoors.

"That still didn't answer the question." Sai stated.

"You should be happy enough that you're not breathing paint. Gaara's not complaining."

"Stop avoiding the question, idiot." Sasuke scowled as a butterfly flew by.

"Okay, okay!" Naruto had a mischievous glint in his eyes. The grin on his face turned more fox like.

He poked all three of them and ran away. "Tag, you're it!"

Sai's eyes widened. "Are you serious?"

"You can't catch me! What are you chicken? Come on!" Naruto laughed running further away.

He looked back at them with a smirk on his face. "If you don't catch me, I won't give you, you're new clothes."

Sasuke was the first to start running and then Sai. Gaara joined in last while Naruto continued to run away from them. They would be too exhausted to get angry today. This would also get them from being so pent up all the time. They took everything too seriously. He did this with Zabuza and Kimimaro. His methods were strange but they worked wonders.

Naruto ended up being it, chasing them all over the field. It was hard to catch the three since they split up in different ways but he ended up getting them eventually. They played Tag for almost two hours before Naruto decided it was time to go back in. From this Friday on he would take them outside to enjoy the great outdoors. It would also get their minds off their horrible lives. They would have something to look forward to every Friday.

* * *

When they were coming around the front of the building he heard a deep voice call his name. He turned his head about to greet whoever it was but stopped at who he saw. There in the flesh…was his ex-boyfriend. Flaming red hair was spiked in the usual style with dark brown eyes, almost black. He wore his usual black leather pants, muscle shirt, and black boots. His face was exactly like he remembered. A pierced eyebrow, multiple earrings, and nose pierce. He froze.

"K-Kyuubi…" he gasped out in fear.

"You have some nerve, Naruto." Kyuubi stalked closer to him. He apparently didn't care about the patients glaring at him.

"I…You can't just show up like this." Naruto said softly. He knew he should've got the restraining order when he had the chance. Kyuubi had it stuck in his mind that Naruto was always his. After he began his tour around the country with his band, he thought that Kyuubi forgot about him.

"You can't tell me what to do. Or do you need to be reminded?" Dark brown eyes narrowed.

Naruto squirmed under that gaze. Kyuubi has always been able to turn everything around at Naruto. If he was in a good mood, Kyuubi would immediately ruin it.

"How did you get pass security?"

"I'm famous. I could get past anything. You can't hide from me, Naruto. You're mine and always will be."

He turned away from the red headed guitarist. There he goes again spouting that nonsense about owning him. It was like he was delusional. Maybe he belonged in the institute instead of the three behind him. Naruto could feel the tension radiating behind him. If he didn't get them back in their rooms, they might just attack Kyuubi. Not that he would mind it but it would still be wrong.

"K-Kyuubi…we broke up. I don't belong to you." Naruto turned a hard gaze at him.

Kyuubi darkly chuckled. "Stop playing games! I know you like working in this crazy bin but since I made enough money for both of us…you don't need it."

Naruto couldn't control the anger rising in him.

Sai decided to step up. "It's clear that Naruto doesn't want to be with a loser like you."

Kyuubi glared. "What did you say, psycho?"

"I said—

Naruto raised his hand halting his speech. He gave Sai a fake smile and the coldness in his eyes probably shocked his patients. He didn't want them to see him like this. He wanted them to become better people. Kyuubi always brought him back to his old ways. The ways of when he used to be a troubled teen, getting into fights for the smallest things, or something as stupid as this.

"Leave Kyuubi." He stated harshly.

"Or what? You can't just throw me off the property. I don't see your name on it."

"I'm tired of your shit! Why don't you get it? Fuck off! If you don't leave…"

"Are _you_ threatening me?" Kyuubi smirked.

"No! It's a promise that I'll wipe that fucking smirk off your face." Naruto glared darkly. His usual soft azure eyes were as hard as jewels.

"I would like to see you tr—

He was cut off with a fist connecting with his jaw. Kyuubi fell down on the white sidewalk looking shocked. Naruto gripped his shirt.

"You're the one who has some nerve, Kyuubi! You dare come to **my** job and call it _those_ names. You even have the audacity to act like we're together! If you ever insult my patients or this building again…you'll get **more** than a punch in the jaw. You hear me! I **don't** belong to anyone and even if I did, it wouldn't be _you_! Now leave me alone!" Naruto yelled almost spitting in the red head's face. He pushed him roughly making Kyuubi scrap his elbows on the pavement. Naruto glanced at his patients. "Let's go."

He ignored the security guard's questions at the front desk. He didn't trust his voice anymore.

Even though he was still angry he was almost on the verge of tears. His face hard he swallowed the lump in his throat. Kyuubi isn't going to leave him alone. He knows tonight when he gets home most likely he would be waiting for him. He could call the police but they actually needed a reason to come speeding to his apartment. Naruto didn't even walk them fully to their rooms. He couldn't. He wasn't emotionally stable at the moment.

"Shikamaru can you take them to their room?" he asked softly.

Shikamaru already knew when he was in this mood that he needed time alone. There goes his fun day. Why did life always throw things at him? Why was everything difficult? He couldn't stop his eyes tearing before he rushed past his patients. The only person that could calm him down was Iruka. He pulled out his cell phone as he ran into the parking lot. He opened his dark orange truck. He needed to see him.

* * *

Naruto pulled into the small driveway of the small yellow house. Just the sight of it made him slightly happy. He could see the other's car in the small garage. This was the house that he first called a home. He cried all the way here. He practically broke down in front of his patients. They were supposed to look up to him. They were supposed to see him as the happy-go-lucky guy that didn't let anything faze him. Instead they saw his anger, his problems that he kept hidden deep inside himself.

He got out the car rushing to knock on the white wooded door. He heard a cheerful voice on the other side.

"Hold on!"

Naruto only waited a few seconds before the door swished open to see his guardian. His brown hair in the usual ponytail, scar on his nose, and warm brown eyes. He gave him a tight hug.

"Naruto? Is there something wrong?" his worried voice was like music to the blonde's ears.

Naruto broke down again in tears. "Iruka!"

* * *

The next morning, Naruto was back to his usual self. He walked into the building with a bright smile waving at everyone as he went by. On the weekends, he only needed to work for eight hours instead of eleven. It would probably still be a long work day. He left early yesterday and would have to apologize to his patients. He should've at least walked them to their doors so he wouldn't feel guilty. He explained to Iruka yesterday, that Kyuubi showed up. He understood his actions and told him to see his old therapist. He probably needed someone to talk to. Of course, Iruka would always be on his side. It made him happy to have such a person as a guardian. That's where he got most of his traits from. He had his cousin, Ino to talk to but she hasn't been in his life for a long time.

He didn't know that Ino was his cousin until he was a junior in college. That was only three years ago. He met his grandfather his first year as an intern here. He was hardly here since he stayed out of town a lot. Traveling for book signings and interviews. It wasn't the same as his therapist. His therapist has been with him since he was thirteen. Naruto made the decision to give him a call on Monday. He could probably talk to him while Ino arrives for her shift. That would be good. He walked into Sector 21 seeing Asuma standing at the desk and smoking. He didn't understand what was so special about smoking so much. Shikamaru and Asuma went through half a pack almost every day. They needed to slow down. He shook his head and gave Asuma a small smile.

"Hey Asuma! How are the wife and baby?"

"Annoying." he said before turning back to his conversation with Shikamaru.

He nodded to Shikamaru who just greeted him with a weak wave. The guy was so lazy! Well, no one is worse than Kakashi. He _still_ hated that guy. He went to greet his patients going to Gaara first this time. He liked to rotate his routine for greeting the three.

He opened the door and Gaara's sea-foam eyes locked with his in a blank stare. At least he didn't glare at him for interrupting whatever…he does in his room.

"Good morning, Gaara. How are you feeling today?" Naruto asked with a warm smile.

Gaara stared at him and didn't make any body gestures or anything. Naruto became worried. Maybe he didn't trust him anymore. He became saddened at the thought and was about to leave out the room.

"What about you?" Gaara's voice made him turn back towards him gaping.

He eventually realized that he looked like a fish so he shut his mouth and scratched the back of his head. "Actually, I'm so much better today. Thanks for asking. I have to apologize for my behavior yesterday. I have horrible control over my anger. Oh, and when I come back, I'll have your new clothes."

Gaara then gave him a devilish smirk. "It doesn't matter. As for your question, I'm fine."

He loved Gaara's voice. He was thinking like a fan girl but he didn't care. Oh and that smirk! Naruto blushed at the look. He never has seen another facial expression on Gaara's face other than bored or blank. He was _so_ sexy! Shit! He's doing it again. He needed to say something. "Well…uh…yeah…I'm going…to say hi to the others."

Gaara's smirk disappeared back to his usual face before he gave him a curt nod.

Naruto closed the door with a sigh of relief. It was all about self control. He needed more self control. He sometimes lost it around his three patients. It wasn't just their looks. It was their personalities that drew him in like a moth to a flame. It's pretty on the outside but dangerous on the inside. He went to Sai's door putting on his best smile.

"Good morning, Sai!"

It didn't matter about what he did. He just wanted them to enjoy life and break the curse of being Anti-social.

_

* * *

_

Snowysess: Thank you for your reviews! And the votes! I'm amazed at the votes. I would've never thought that many people would vote. So far its good to stay with Gaara/Naruto as the main pairing! Awesome! It's so hard to choose but I love challenging things. I'm actually listening to the readers. I hope you liked this chapter! I loved typing it. I hope it wasn't boring because I know the last chapter was kind of dull. Well, you know what to do! Review me and I'll update soon. I really don't know what next chapter is going to be about! Even though it's my story! It's kind of sad! LOL


	7. Promise

Chapter 7: Promise

"What?" Naruto bellowed at the top of his lungs.

His mouth was hanging open at Ino and Tsunade as he stood in the office. It was Monday and today Ino would start working permanently as the three patients' nurse. The only problem is that Tsunade cut back his hours. She recommended for him to get an extra hour of sleep so he could come in at ten. Ino told the busty woman that Naruto hasn't been getting any sleep. It was true but it didn't matter to him.

It was unfair that his cousin would go behind his back like that. He knew that she was planning something a few days ago. He just wasn't expecting it to be this. Why was everyone trying to look out for him? Why would the even want to when it has more people that need help in the institute? Ino overworked herself sometimes and no one said a thing to her. Then when it comes to him, everyone is looking out for his wellbeing. If he wanted to overwork himself then he would. It didn't matter about another person's opinion. It shouldn't matter.

Naruto was the best at his job and would work hard until his patients were happy. Yes, he saw the rings around his eyes this morning. Yes, he was more tired than usual but that was natural. When dealing with patients like these you have to do everything in your power even if you're tired. He wouldn't have chosen this career if he wanted a normal sleeping pattern. He was like that with Zabuza and Kimimaro too. Well, he would admit he overdid it with those two. He passed out during a therapy session but it was only once! It wasn't like he died or anything.

"Why?" he asked his voice laced with anger.

"Look at you Naruto! Did you look in the mirror this morning? You don't even look like yourself!" Tsunade stood up with a glare.

"So what? It doesn't matter what I look like! It definitely doesn't matter if I'm on the clock or not. I'm still going to be here and you know that!" he argued.

"Stop being stupid, Naruto! You have to look your best for the job. You're a professional doctor, aren't you?" Ino folded her arms over her chest.

"Didn't I promise that I'll tell you when I'm overdoing it?" he asked in a low voice.

They visibly tensed. Tsunade sighed and sat back down. "That's the problem brat. We know you won't tell us even if the situation comes. I'm doing this for your own good. You don't want to pass out in front of your Sector 21 patients."

"It's only been a week!"

"_Exactly_." Ino frowned.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It's only been a week and you're already pushing yourself way too hard." The old woman's gaze softened on him.

Naruto ran a hand through his spiky golden hair. He shouldn't have told them about Kyuubi yesterday. He should've stayed home instead of going over Ino's house for Choji's Ramen. He should've kept his mouth shut because he knew that mentioning Kyuubi would make him even more stressed. When he arrived this morning he was immediately called to Tsunade's office by intercom. He didn't even say hello to his patients yet.

Ino just had to tell Tsunade and the blonde most likely told Iruka who already knew. Then his phone was probably running off the hook in his office because his pager kept going off every few minutes. He had no doubt in his mind that it was Kimimaro and Zabuza. They treated him like a little brother now that they were out of the institute. Ino probably told Haku too. If he didn't answer his phone sooner or later than Zabuza would show up and things won't be pretty.

Just great.

"I made a promise and I'll stick by them." Naruto's eyes narrowed in determination.

Both other occupants in the room sighed in exasperation. Tsunade just looked slightly annoyed and Ino looked worried. The discussion was over. Ino would be working from three in the morning to lunch time. He didn't know how she still got enough rest at home to look all chipper during the day.

* * *

He walked out of the office and rushed to his. He just picked up the phone in time for whoever it is, not to hang up. He tried to sound cheerful but it didn't work.

"Hello! Dr. Uzumaki's office!"

"Boy, you have some nerve not telling me about Kyuubi." Zabuza's rough voice came through the phone.

"Hey! Don't call me boy! I can take care of myself." Naruto snapped.

"Really? I just got off the phone with Iruka a few hours ago and he wants me to baby-sit you."

Naruto gaped. "What?"

Zabuza darkly chuckled. "I don't mind. I wanted to punch Kyuubi's face in when I first saw him. No better yet, kill him."

The blonde psychologist frowned. "Have you been taking your medicine?"

"Haku forces me."

"That's good but don't do anything to Kyuubi. I haven't seen him since Friday so I guess I could relax now."

"You know damn well that Kyuubi isn't going to give up like that! Haku and I have decided to come over your house tonight."

"You didn't even _ask _me!"

"So? It doesn't matter. Kimimaro made plans to come over tomorrow night. We're taking turns. I'm surprised when he told me that he wanted to break every bone in that fucker's body."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Calm down." He sighed. "I guess I'll see you tonight."

"You better believe it Naruto. As soon as you get off work, come straight home."

"You're acting like you live with me!" he shouted.

He already knew that Zabuza had a smirk on his face. "I might as well."

With that said Zabuza hung up. Naruto felt happy that everyone was trying to look out for him but he didn't need the help. He wanted to be independent for a reason. Iruka promised he wouldn't tell anybody. He shrugged it off. He had better things to do. He thought about his three patients and couldn't resist smiling.

* * *

Naruto waved at Asuma and Kakashi working today. Shikamaru's mother called him just a few minutes before he arrived. He saw the other guard walking out. He wasn't going to complain since Asuma was still here. He still didn't like Kakashi but he was going to co-operate with him.

"Hey! Good morning, Asuma!" he grinned.

Asuma seemed to be looking better. He lit a cigarette and took a puff before he greeted him. "Nice to see you so happy in the morning."

"Yeah, well a few moments ago I was pissed off. Did you know that Tsunade changed my schedule?"

Asuma shrugged. "I'm hardly up there."

Naruto just scratched the back of his head. "So how was breakfast?"

"The usual."

The blonde nodded. "How is Kurenai at home?"

"Complaining. I love her but there's so much a man could take." Asuma shook his head.

Naruto laughed. "It's expected. You're parents now. Women are bound to complain during pregnancy and even more after the pregnancy."

"True." He shrugged.

* * *

Naruto left the desk and went to the back where the three people he wanted to help resided. They practically lived there so it was probably like a home. They've been here for a while with nothing but sedatives. No one has been their psychologist since that Orouchimaru guy left. He sounded like a creep. He would most likely have to assign them a new psychiatrist too. He didn't trust Kabuto at all. It also didn't help that they didn't have a medical doctor. Their vitals were supposed to be taken at least everyday. No one he knew would come down here without a good paycheck. The medicine was going to be out of their system by the end of this week or next week.

He opened Sasuke's room first to see what the raven haired male was doing. Yesterday they went up to the library on Sector 5 so they could be occupied if something ever happened to Naruto. He was happy this place was starting to look colorful. He would've driven himself crazy if he had to look at those bare walls.

He almost couldn't talk looking at Sasuke in his outfit. The pale man had on baggy black jeans that were low on his hips, showing navy blue boxers and a white shirt that rose up a little as he breathed. He could see the little hairline that went down into those boxers since Sasuke was laid out on his bed.

"Good morning Sasuke. How are you this morning?" at least his voice didn't give his hesitation away.

Sasuke's coal eyes looked at him. "Hn."

"It's supposed to rain later on today so I'm a bit upset at that. I'm a sunny person."

"I noticed." He snorted.

"How was breakfast?"

Sasuke said after a moment of silence. "I had an apple."

"You didn't want anything else?"

Sasuke shook his head. "Wasn't that hungry."

"So do you like your new clothes?" Naruto grinned and scratched the back of his head.

"Idiot." Sasuke looked away from him and at a random spot on the wall.

"Hey! I'm just trying to have a conversation! You don't have to be a bastard about it!" Naruto glared at the Uchiha. The raven haired man was smirking at him. He grown accustomed to Sasuke's teasing moods. Sasuke made fun of him at least three times a day. If he didn't then there might be something wrong.

"Hn."

"I'm going to greet the others. You're always making fun of me." He stomped out the room and glared.

He could have sworn he heard a small chuckle when he closed the door but maybe it was his imagination. He went to Sai's room and saw the artist drawing on his desk with the charcoal crayon he gave him. Sai at first protested but when he realized that he could do shading techniques with it he began to use it. Today Sai wore black baggy pants with a black shirt that hugged his lean frame. It made his skin look so much paler than it usually is. He thought Sasuke was pale but Sai looked as white as some of the walls almost.

"Good morning Sai!" he smiled.

Sai glanced at him. "You're late today, dickless."

Naruto was already used to the nickname even though he didn't like it. What was up with his patients teasing him? Did he look like someone that liked getting teased? Was there some kind of inside joke that he didn't know about? He really wanted to know. He sat down on Sai's bed, still looking at the older male.

"I had a meeting in the old woman's office. She changed my schedule so I don't get paid until ten." Naruto frowned.

Sai went back to drawing. "Why is that?"

"She thinks I'm not getting enough sleep at home. I told her time and time again that my patients come before me."

Sai paused and turned fully towards him. He asked. "Why do you try so hard? I know it's your dream to one day own this place but is it really that much of a big deal to help us when you're exhausted?"

Naruto said. "I'm sure you have goals and dreams. When you leave this place I will be looking back on the times I got exhausted and you know what I will think?" He paused. "I will think that it was worth it."

The artist couldn't stop himself this time. He gave Naruto a real smile. Naruto smiled along with him. That gave Naruto an idea for their group therapy today. He could ask them about their goals and help them achieve it. It was only natural as their psychologist to help them sort out their dreams. He gave Sai a small pat on the back before he walked out to go to Gaara's room.

The red head was slowly opening up to him. He made small comments from time to time in his therapy sessions one on one. He sometimes spoke to Sasuke but most of the time he was still silent. He opened the door.

Gaara sat down in the middle of the floor with his legs crossed. He wore a dark red shirt and charcoal gray cargo pants. He definitely looked hot. Naruto had to keep the drool from coming from his mouth.

"Good morning Gaara!"

Gaara's sea-foam eyes snapped open and gave him a curt nod.

"What are you doing on the floor?"

The red head answered him. "Meditating."

Naruto furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. He made sure to stay at least a few feet away from Gaara all the time. He didn't want to ruin his five feet bubble room. The only people that were able to get close to Gaara were Sasuke and maybe sometimes Sai.

"What are you mediating for?"

"It helps me sleep."

Naruto looked shocked for a moment. "Really? Do you need some sleeping pills?"

Gaara looked amused for a few seconds. "I don't like medicine."

"Is there something I could do? Should I ask someone to bring you warm milk? What about tea with honey?"

"You talk too much."

The blonde psychologist scratched the back of his head. "Sorry. I'm just worried."

"I wouldn't mind tea."

Gaara closed his eyes and Naruto grinned. He guessed Gaara was done talking for today. He said more words than he ever did. He walked out of the room still a bit happy. He would be back for their lunch break. Hopefully by then he would have a medical doctor for them. Who would be brave enough to come down here? He already had Ino as the nurse. He also needed to find a reliable psychiatrist. Someone that wouldn't upset either of them. He had to find two people with a warm personality. He might just have them. He smiled brightly as he waved at Asuma and Kakashi before leaving Sector 21.

* * *

Naruto wasn't too sure about this. He should've thought more thoroughly about walking to the eccentric psychiatrist. He sat inside Sector 5 waiting to be seen. Everything was green. Everything was going to be a **disaster**.

* * *

When Naruto finally got back downstairs he didn't want to think about what he just did. He didn't want to regret the decision he just made. Tsunade even looked at him like he was crazy. If only his grandfather could see him now. He was sure that he would be teased until a hole in the ground swallowed him up. He found a good psychiatrist and probably the most unique one in the institute. Now he only had to find a good doctor.

He wasn't really friends with that many doctors but he knows a couple of them by face. Neji Hyuuga happened to be the only one that ran through his mind. Ino was probably going to throw a fit when she hears the team he assembled for the three dangerous patients' recovery. He repressed a shudder at the all green room he just stepped out a few moments ago. He would introduce them once Ino got used to the schedule. For now, he was just going to give the psychiatrist their files and see what he comes up with.

Oh God!

This was going to turn into something horrible. He could just feel it.

* * *

Naruto walked into the therapy session room. He would speak to Gaara first like always. He wanted to keep it in the same order so they could get used to everything else. Frankly, everything else was going to be spontaneous. He hated writing schedules down or writing anything down period. Naruto was the worse when he was in college when it came to reports. He sat in the newly painted room. The contractors were serious when it came to getting paid. The room was painted red, blue, black, and orange. It was painted everyone's favorite colors. The chairs were replaced by cushioned black sofas leading around the room. The nasty carpet was pulled up and a new gray carpet was put down. There were random pictures of waterfalls and oceans posted up on the walls. A small radio was on the middle of the table that Ino decorated with flowers. The place was swarming with warmth and colors.

He smiled at Ino as she walked Gaara in and gave him a cup of tea. "Have fun!"

Naruto just nodded as she walked out the room. "I'll try."

He turned to look at Gaara who already took out the pieces of a newly bought puzzle. There was a bookcase that had various books with puzzles and board games. At the bottom shelf was all the art supplies for Sai. The place still kind of smelled like paint but with the overwhelming colors someone could over look it.

"How are you today Gaara?"

Gaara just continued to connect pieces together. He took sips every now and then from the tea.

"So how do you like the therapy room?"

"It's…_colorful_."

"It's way better than before. I can't believe they left you all down here with nothing but old crumbling books and dust. I should complain to the people funding this place! They're doing a lousy job in making sure the patients are comfortable."

There was silence for a few minutes.

"Can I ask you a question Gaara?"

"You just did."

Naruto flushed. "Sorry. Well, anyway I was wondering about your problem sleeping. How long has it been going on? I can see rings around your eyes."

He stated. "You read my file."

"Yeah, said something about Nightmare Disorder but I want to go by my observations. Do you have nightmares?"

Gaara tensed and looked at him. "I used to when I was a child."

"Ah, okay. So that information isn't new then?"

"No."

Naruto realized he still didn't answer his question. "You still didn't answer the question. You don't have to answer it if you don't want to."

"Ever since I came in this _place_."

Naruto grew silent at the comment. It all started when he came here. When he was diagnosed with Schizoid Personality Disorder? Was it because he didn't talk to anyone? Or did he truly have it? He frowned at the new knowledge. Orouchimaru apparently diagnosed them with the wrong things. He was sure he couldn't go by anything on that file. Maybe Orouchimaru was senile and couldn't tell the difference between normal mistrust. He sure as hell wouldn't trust him from the things he heard about him. Anyone would lose sleep in here. It's not just nightmares and it would've been on a security tape or something. Shikamaru never told him about any nightmare screams or anything like that.

Gaara seemed to have some hours of sleep but still wasn't getting enough for him to calm down. If Kabuto was giving them sedatives every day and night they wouldn't fall asleep unless it was strong. Most people just zoned out and came back to reality within a few hours. It seems Kabuto gave them something else too. Was he using drugs to experiment on different reactions? He was going to have to ask them.

"Did Dr. Yakushi give you more than just sedatives?"

Gaara gave him a dark look. So it was true. He was going to have to report this to Tsunade. He held back a groan. Naruto was going to have to re-write all their files.

He mumbled. "I hate paperwork."

So far all they had that was believable was Anti-Social Disorder. Sai was alright if he wasn't making lecherous comments and when he said something that a normal person would call wrong he didn't know why. The worst case in Sasuke though. Probably a strong anger problem with Gaara. He always looked annoyed by almost everything. Sasuke was diagnosed with depression. He committed suicide multiple times. He was also diagnosed with Intermittent Explosive Disorder. He wondered why. He was going to have to start digging up some information soon. Real _soon_.

He watched as Gaara went back to doing his puzzle. He still looked tense but that was to be expected. He didn't like Kabuto either. The bastard.

* * *

When they were in the group therapy room his three patients couldn't stop looking around. They had a big flat screen TV on the right side with a brown leather couch in front of it. There were many bookcases and new books that Naruto ordered from the library system. Sasuke liked reading to learn things from his guess. He wouldn't be surprised if the Uchiha was smarter than him. His family is rich so they probably put him through the best schools Konoha had to offer.

On the left side of the room was a pool table, a large bucket of basketballs, footballs, softballs (since he didn't want anyone to get hurt), a few large buckets of art supplies for when they start their art therapy, and soft brown chairs. There was a long table in the middle of the room with matching chairs. There were also at least ten small desks that were for any other patient that happens to come down in Sector 21. The room was more of a relaxing feel. The light blue walls, tan carpet, and pictures of deep tropical forests posted up on the walls. It looked more livable than when the first time he came in here. The yellow walls were disgusting. It had cobwebs and the lights were too bright. He dimmed those down a little. After all he did turn this into a small play room. Well, it wasn't small but more comfortable.

"Wow, dickless. Did you decorate this?" Sai asked.

Naruto forced a smile. "Maybe I did."

"What are we doing this session?"

The blonde psychologist then grinned. "I'm glad you asked that Sai! We will be talking about your dreams and goals. Who you admire and so forth. Take a seat at one of the desks."

"Hn." Sasuke sat at the closest one near him.

Gaara sat in the middle while Sai sat a few seats behind Sasuke. It was like a mini classroom filled with nothing but fun equipment around.

"Okay! Hm, how should I do this?" Naruto asked himself out loud.

"Idiot." The Uchiha smirked.

Naruto pouted. "Stop making fun of me!"

Sai just had one of his fake smiles on his face and Gaara just seemed slightly amused.

"Oh, I know!"

Naruto ran to get an orange rubber ball. "I'll call this the dream ball."

"How original…" Sasuke snorted.

"Shut up bastard!"

Ino popped her head in. "Naruto, don't make me come in there."

The blonde psychologist gulped. "Sorry."

Ino disappeared down the hall to finish with her flower decorations. The woman was going to drive him crazy. He should've asked Hinata to come down here.

He flushed and cleared his throat. "Okay when you catch the ball you have to say what you want to do when you get out of here. You can start off with tiny goals."

He threw the ball at Sai who caught it easily.

Sai hesitated for a moment and looked down at the ball. "I want my drawings to be in an art gallery."

Naruto nodded. "That's a good start. You're a good artist. The best one I know anyway."

Sai threw the ball at Gaara. The red headed male looked at him strangely. They looked like they were having some invisible conversation with their eyes before Gaara finally spoke. "I want to capture…other people's emotions."

Naruto looked confused. "Huh?"

"He wants to be a photographer." Sasuke said calmly.

"Oh! Awesome! Do you think I'll be able to pose for you?" Naruto grinned. He was always one of those people to take pictures with a bright smile. He had many pictures hanging on the walls of his apartment.

Gaara just narrowed his eyes and threw the orange ball at Sasuke. Sasuke caught it calmly even though the red head used force.

"Idiot." Sasuke frowned at him.

Naruto stuck his tongue out childishly.

"As for my goals…I don't think I have one."

Naruto looked at him seriously. "Come on Sasuke! You mean to tell me that you don't have anything you want to do when you get out of here!"

"Who said I was getting out of here?" The Uchiha raised an eyebrow.

Naruto became angry then. The raven haired man didn't believe in himself. "With _that_ attitude you probably won't! You have to understand that you can bring yourself _in_ and you can take yourself _out_! Fuck what society thinks about you when you're out there doing your thing. All that matters is that you can say that you overcame your past! Of course people would shoot you down but that's why it's called life. Life is sometimes or most of the time unfair but you should never give up hope that you can do whatever you want to do. You can _prove_ to everyone that you can **succeed** and you will live your life to its fullest. Being stuck in here..." he paused. "…it's impossible. You have to want to get better for _**you**_. Not for anyone else! You have to keep a promise…" He looked around to all their faces.

"You have to promise to yourself that you won't give up. You won't let what other people think of you bring you down. It's your life not theirs. You know what you are on the inside and you know what you are on the outside. And I'm here to tell the three of you that your dreams aren't silly. You're goals are not impossible to achieve. I promise you, that no matter what you do when you leave this place, I will support you. I know all of you had a hard life. I didn't come just as your psychologist; I came to you because you need the support. Apparently your families didn't understand what you needed the most. Well, I'm going to tell you this now!"

Naruto said softly. "I consider us _family_ and I don't turn my back on family. I will continue to _run_ you down until you understand I'm **not** going anywhere."

_

* * *

_

Snowysess: Thank you for all the reviews in the past week! I stopped writing simply because I became a little depressed but I'm better now. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I sure did enjoy writing it. This was actually the words of my older cousin. She told me this a few years ago when I was having a hard time in high school.

_Review and I'll update soon. Well, as soon as my hands heal from typing so damn much!_


	8. Shocking Kiss

Chapter 8: Shocking Kiss

Naruto was so happy to escape Zabuza that morning. The menacing ex-patient drove him completely insane last night. He hardly got any sleep especially with Zabuza poking Haku. It was horrible to see. Yes, the nurse and the ex-patient were in love but Naruto considered it a bit rude to use _his_ couch as a sexual instrument. The cushions will never be the same. He was going to have to warn Kimimaro of their deeds. He didn't know why everyone bothered him? He wanted to be left alone so he could get the proper rest.

Naruto yawned as he walked into the institute. He waved lazily at the front desk and the two women and security guard just gave him a nod. Why were they so stiff? Everyone knew his destination. He wanted to go straight to the three patients. They were his friends so he cared about them. After that nice speech he gave them, they all were silent for the rest of the day. It was strange but I guess they had a lot to think about.

He saw Kakashi at the desk ignoring the silver haired security guard. He offended him when talking about his height yesterday before he left. The bastard.

He also wrote up new files last night and when he woke up this morning. Tsunade will be getting a written card on Kabuto too. The blonde psychologist doesn't want him working there anymore if he's using patients as his test subjects. It sounded creepy too. It was like the starting of a horror movie. Just thinking about it made a shiver go down his spine. He shook his thoughts away. He was too tired to think about things like that.

Naruto went to Sasuke's door first this time. He wanted to know if the Uchiha changed his mind yet. He should at least have one goal when he gets out of this place. It doesn't matter if he wanted a job or not. He opened the heavy door to the pale man's room and gave him a small smile.

"Good morning Sasuke! How are you this lovely morning?"

Sasuke this time was in a pair of blue jeans and a navy blue shirt. Naruto couldn't see his boxers and resisted the urge to pout.

"You're here early."

Naruto frowned. "Yeah, my friends came over last night and I'm here early to avoid them."

"Hn."

"So have you thought about what I said?" he asked. He didn't want to waste time.

Sasuke rose up from his bed and leaned back against the light blue wall. Naruto had their rooms re-painted as well. They now had a way to dim the unbearable bright lights.

Naruto waited patiently for Sasuke to answer. After five minutes passed he sighed and was about to leave.

"Naruto."

Naruto turned around. "Hm?"

If it wasn't for Naruto thinking he was imagining things then he would say that Sasuke was blushing.

"I want to be a kendo instructor." The raven haired man said lowly. Naruto barely heard him.

The blonde just smiled widely. "That's awesome! Sounds like something you would enjoy."

Sasuke just looked away from his bright gaze. Naruto rambled on about how he took karate class in high school. He wasn't that good at it but he was able to let out a lot of steam by working out everyday. With that Naruto happily greeted Gaara and Sai promising that he would be back before lunch.

* * *

Tsunade scowled. "Are you sure Kabuto was doing this?"

Naruto frowned. "Of course I do! I'm not stupid. I wouldn't say anything bad about a person unless I'm serious. You have to take that to the board members and ask for a thorough report of Kabuto's prescriptions. I assure you that he's probably giving everyone the wrong drug. How many patients does he have?"

The busty woman opened a drawer at her desk and flipped through a couple of pages. "He has a least eight. Their progress is on standstill."

"Why haven't you noticed?"

"It's not like I'm down there with all the other doctors. I'm only called on if it's an emergency, brat!" she slammed her fist on her desk.

"I know that but you should at least keep a close eye on the people you employ."

"I didn't employ Kabuto. Orouchimaru did." Tsunade sighed and took out a bottle of sake.

Naruto groaned. "Can't you do something?"

"No. Not until I have enough evidence. I'm going to have to run some blood tests on those eight patients though to see what's in their bloodstream. It's the only thing I could do at this point."

Naruto nodded but didn't like the fact that there wasn't any action taken. "I also come to the conclusion that Orouchimaru was senile."

Tsunade laughed after she drunk her shot. "What makes you say that?"

Naruto grinned. "He diagnosed Gaara with a Nightmare Disorder and Schizoid Personality Disorder. Not to mention, he's completely wrong about Sai having Frotteurism. The drugs are wearing off so I'm seeing how they truly act. Gaara just has a bad case of insomnia and probably doesn't trust anyone because of his childhood. I don't know that much yet but I'm getting there. Sai likes to make perverted comments. I would think that Sasuke doesn't have Intermittent Explosive Disorder but I have yet to see him angry so don't count that out yet."

Tsunade just sighed. "You're really working hard on this…I guess I could give you some kind of reward."

"Oh! What is it? Ramen?" Naruto jumped up excitedly.

The busty blonde woman rolled her eyes. "No. Since you're so content with your patients you can tell them that they are allowed up to two hours out in the normal world. They will be supervised by you and two security guards you're choosing."

"You mean like a field trip?!" Naruto gaped.

"Yes but I'm warning you…if one thing goes wrong Naruto they aren't to go outside until they get to Sector 5."

Naruto nodded.

"Please don't pick a crowded place, Naruto. I don't think that would be good for them."

"I know the _perfect_ place then!"

Tsunade shook her head. "You better warn **him** before you decide to just pop up. I still have to get the papers signed for so you're going to have to wait a few days or maybe up to a week."

He pouted. "Aww! You shouldn't get my hopes up like that! Hey, I was wondering…"

Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"Do you think that I could buy something else that can go down in the therapy room?"

Tsunade narrowed her amber eyes. "Brat, tell me what the hell it is so you can go!"

"Um…I wanted to buy a fish tank."

There was silence before she groaned. She poured another cup of sake and drunk it quickly.

Naruto waited for the answer. She poured another cup and drunk it as quickly as the last one.

"Fine. Just make sure you're taking care of the fish." She waved him off.

The blonde psychologist grinned. "You won't regret it, granny!"

"Brat!" she yelled after him once he left the room. He still had a lot of paperwork to do. He hated paperwork.

* * *

Naruto sat in his crowded and paper filled office. He couldn't believe he had paperwork from over two years ago that he didn't complete. That was before he graduated college! He made it halfway through and decided to call the person that would soon be meeting his patients. He couldn't believe that they were given all these privileges. Sector 5 still had better options but soon they would be moving up there anyway. Once he was done with his evaluation and they were assigned medicine by their psychiatrist it would only be a matter of time.

He picked up his phone a dialed a number that was familiar to him.

"Hello? Frog Spring Paradise! This is Jiriyia speaking!"

"Hey old man! How are you doing?" Naruto grinned into the phone.

Jiriyia is his grandfather believe it or not. He owned a resort a little bit out of Konoha that was a thirty minute drive from the institute. The resort was called Frog Spring Paradise because it was a couple of hot springs. It was the most secluded place that he could think about. Jiriyia had a collection of frog statues so it wasn't that popular. Who wanted to look at a giant stone frog while relaxing? He was hardly there most of the time but he heard from Ino that he would be in town for a month or so. He used to live at the resort.

"Well, well if it isn't my brat of a grandson."

"Hey! You have no right to call me a brat, pervert!"

"Whatever, Naruto. You only call me old man when you want something. So what is it?"

"Next week, probably on Friday I'm going to be up there. So don't disappear unless you leave me the keys."

There was silence. "Did Tsunade tell you I was back?"

"Uh…no. Ino did."

There was another silence and then he heard Jiriyia sigh. "Fine. I'll stay."

Naruto laughed. "It's not going to be that bad! I promise."

"You promised that last time you came up here with that red head. I don't want any trouble. It's messing up my business."

"You're hardly there! You're the one that messed up your business! If you would've just signed the lease over to me then you could travel the world for the rest of your life!" Naruto yelled.

"Don't yell at me, boy!"

"If you didn't make it sound like it was my fault then I wouldn't be yelling at you. You were supposed to call me when you came in town in the first place!" Naruto raised his voice higher.

"I miss you too then."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Just be prepared to have four rooms available next week. I'm going to get Iruka on you, if you don't."

Jiriyia snorted. "Mama's boy."

"Iruka isn't my mom!" he snapped.

"He sure acts like it. He needs to get laid."

Naruto groaned. "Stop being a pervert and make the reservations."

"I'm charging you the full price if you damage my property."

"Cheap jerk!"

Jiriyia laughed. "You know it's true. I'm _not_ surprised you turned out gay. I would've too under his household."

Naruto palmed his face. "Do you always have to talk about him?"

"If he's _uke_ material."

The blonde psychologist flushed. "Pervert!"

He hung up the phone. He had a small smile on his face because Jiriyia always put him in a good mood even when he was insulting. He shook his head. At one point in the conversation he stood up. He sat back down trying to finish his paperwork in time for lunch. He still had to complete their new updated files into the system. He looked around. His laptop was somewhere in here.

* * *

Naruto waited for Gaara to walk into the room. Ino left early for a doctor's appointment so he just left the rooms open. He didn't feel like going back in forth to unlock and lock their doors. They had enough sense to know what time it was. One on one therapy session took place an hour after lunch. Group therapy sessions took place three hours after lunch. The only thing that was scheduled to go as planned.

He yawned as the red head walked into the room. He grinned sloppily. "Hey Gaara!"

Gaara gave him a nod and went straight to his new puzzle. Naruto wondered why he liked doing those at first but then when he said that he wanted to be a photographer it made sense. He did enough of those puzzles to love the pictures of them. He did at least seven puzzles since Naruto first became his psychiatrist. Gaara was smart. He liked to exercise his brain a lot so he had to be. He would've had a headache by now if he had to do all those puzzles.

"So what do you want to talk about today?"

"That's for you to decide."

Naruto nodded. "Can you tell me more about you? I know you like to be alone and dislike noise. You want to be a photographer but that's not a lot of information."

"You've read my file."

"Yeah I did but I want to hear your point of view."

Gaara tensed and turned his sea-foam eyes towards him. They were blank with emotion but Naruto could tell by his body posture that he was slightly irritated. It was a good sign too. Naruto was afraid he couldn't show any emotion like Sai. Even though Sai joked around a lot and smiled occasionally he truly didn't understand emotions. He wondered how that came to be. Sasuke showed the most emotion out of all of them. He showed annoyance, irritation, depression on some occasions, and might let fear peek to the surface. Gaara only showed irritation and mistrust. Naruto wanted him to show something else for a change.

Naruto frowned. "I just want you to summarize. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to but how can I help you leave this place when you don't open up to anyone."

Gaara scowled. "It's better that way."

The blonde psychologist stood going over to the tense red head. He didn't overstep his boundaries so he was safe. He put his hands on his hips and narrowed his eyes. "I know you think its better that way. I used to think that too until I finally opened up. I felt the pressure on my shoulders go away and the ache in my heart recede. I know how you're feeling because I used to be like that."

Gaara's eyes slightly widened before he turned to stare at his lap. "I…I can't."

"You can Gaara. I believe in you. I trust you."

Gaara seemed to stare at his hands. They were slightly rough from all the years from fighting but they were beautiful in Naruto's eyes. No one else can be Gaara. No one else can survive the world like Gaara could in his past. Naruto didn't know about it but he was sure it was something horrible.

Naruto stood in silence for at least ten minutes before Gaara finally spoke again.

"I killed my mother…when I was born."

Naruto gently smiled. "It's okay. Childbirth is dangerous to begin with."

"My father blamed me for it. I have two older siblings. Kan—

"You don't have to force yourself." Naruto wanted to give him a comforting gesture but he was afraid that he would provoke the red head. He was already watching him carefully and tense as he spoke.

"You have to listen." The patient's eyes narrowed.

He nodded for Gaara to continue.

"Kankuro and Temari are my siblings. Temari is the oldest and Kankuro is the second oldest. I'm three years apart from Kankuro and four years apart from Temari. My father…told them that I was the cause of mother's death. They hated me the moment I was born. Once I was two they began to beat me severely for chores around the house. It wasn't until I went to school that I realized that the way I was being treated wasn't normal. I didn't learn to talk until I was in fifth grade." Gaara glared at a spot on the wall and clenched his fists.

"I could take the _verbal abuse_ and the _physical_ but one night on my thirteenth birthday…my father came in drunk. I wasn't sleep because I was mopping the floor. He beat me and then took.......my _virginity_. I wasn't stupid…so I decided I had enough. I called child services on him. He was thrown in jail and we had to move in with my uncle."

Naruto was trying hard not to cry in the middle of the story. It was so sad. It was worse than his.

"My uncle didn't like me either but he treated me kind just so I could trust him. I started to trust him. I started to think that my life was just starting to get fun. He treated me like his own son…until _one_ night. One night…he came in the house crying. He looked at me and grabbed a knife…claiming that everything was _my_ fault. I shouldn't have been born."

Gaara stopped talking to turn his cold gaze towards Naruto. "I _killed_ him. I wouldn't let anyone get close to me ever again. My siblings became afraid of me so they left me alone. It wasn't until I was arrested at school the ninth time that they actually did something. They threw me in here and left. Orouchimaru had to sedate me in order for me to get through the doors."

Naruto sniffed and couldn't help himself. "I understand."

Gaara stood up realizing Naruto was too close. Naruto didn't know that he overstepped his boundaries. The red head gave him a harsh shove throwing him against the couch. He leaned down like a predator. He began to strangle him.

"No you don't! You don't understand anything! Why would I trust you when you can be just like _**him**_?" he snarled and tightened his hold around Naruto's throat.

Naruto coughed trying to struggle out of the strong grip. "S-Stop!"

He began to punch the red head and successfully it worked. He sprang up fast trying to get away but ended up bumping his head into Gaara's. His vision began to spin and he fell on top of Gaara's form. The red head was holding his forehead and glaring at him. Naruto couldn't stop himself from falling. He groaned with his teeth clashed against something hard.

Naruto didn't know when he closed his eyes but he had to open them. His eyes widened in shock. Gaara's eyes were just as wide.

Oh God!

Their lips were _touching_. His teeth hurt because they ran into Gaara's. Naruto felt a small sensation go through his body. The red head's lips felt softer than he thought they would. Was this a dream? He released Gaara's lips and jumped halfway across the room.

"I'm so sorry!"

Gaara lay still on the floor looking blankly up at the ceiling.

"Gaara? Are you okay? Gaara? Shit!" Naruto frantically called the red head. He didn't know what was going on. He waved his hand in front of Gaara's face and didn't get a blink. Naruto ran out the therapy room and went to get Kakashi.

Gaara was still immobile when Naruto came back with Kakashi. Kakashi left the room and came back with a wheelchair. He lifted Gaara into it and escorted him to the hospital wing. Naruto just stood in the middle of the therapy room wondering what the hell just happened.

* * *

"What happened to Gaara?" Sai asked tilting his head to the side.

Naruto frowned. "I'm confused about that one myself. He went into shock."

The drawing patient gave him a fake smile. Naruto still had to do his therapy sessions with the other two so he couldn't check on Gaara right now. He was sure Neji would take good care of him but he couldn't help but worry. It was all because of the kiss. Why does everything that happens to Naruto has to be done the hard way? He was sure that Tsunade would want to ask why a patient went in shock. Kimimaro did something similar but came out of it within minutes. Of course, he didn't kiss Kimimaro. He landed in between his legs, making a very bad position. Gaara was still in shock. It's already been thirty minutes.

"I hope he's alright."

"Hm, dickless? You're acting like a _woman_."

Naruto glared. "Take that back!"

Sai gave him a blank stare and pursed his lips. "I don't want to."

"Are you…are you trying to pout?" Naruto gaped.

Sai gave him a fake smile. "Why would you say that? That's your feminine gestures."

Naruto just crossed his hands on his chest in fake anger. He understood what Sai was trying to do. He was trying to distract him by insulting him. At least he has a conscious. He wondered how the meeting with Jiriyia would go with Sai. They're both perverts so they could have fun together. Oh no! That's just another disaster waiting to happen!

"Your mouth is open. I might be able to fit _something_ in there if you don't close it." Sai's smile turned into a smirk.

Naruto blushed. "Shut up, pervert!"

_

* * *

_

Snowysess: Thank you for all of your lovely reviews! It was too many for me to respond to so I hope you forgive me by this quick update! I wouldn't lie when I say that I love everyone's comments on my story. It makes me jump for joy! Not literally mind you. Well, you know how things go.

_Review and I'll update soon._


	9. Stressed Out

Chapter 9: Stressed Out

Naruto began to get worse thinking about the kiss he shared with Gaara. His conscious was making him guiltier than he has ever been. Gaara hasn't been to group therapy and he became worried at the thought that something went horribly wrong. It was almost his time to go home and most psychologists were leaving the building. Not Naruto.

He was sitting in his office holding his head in his hands. He should apologize. He should go to the hospital wing and do everything in his power for Gaara to forgive him. It was an accident but it was partly his fault. He should've never been in Gaara's personal space to begin with. He wasn't expecting to be attacked like that. The thing about the red head's choke hold was that it wasn't tight enough to leave out all air. He was just doing it to scare him away.

Naruto frowned as he lifted his head. Gaara's life story ran through his head over and over. He wasn't expecting Gaara would be the first to tell him about his past but then it wasn't all that surprising. Gaara was never afraid to speak his mind in all their therapy sessions together so far. It was probably something to make Naruto be afraid of him. Naruto had a worse patient then him. At least he killed his uncle because of self defense. Zabuza killed people just for the heck of it. If he didn't take his medicine his mind would slowly unravel to the maximum limit of insanity. Sometimes the blonde wondered why Zabuza wasn't in jail. Then again, he needed that medicine so the people in jail would probably be dead within days.

Gaara's story was something that of abuse and mistrust. He had a good reason for not letting anyone get closer to him but it shouldn't rule his life. He should be able to understand that even though he didn't trust anyone, he shouldn't go around attacking people. How would he go on a train with that state of mind? How would he walk out on the streets without attacking someone? It doesn't make sense. He seemed a bit paranoid too but it wasn't to the extreme. He had his right to be paranoid.

Naruto ruffled his blonde hair furiously. He couldn't think only about Gaara. He had Sai and Sasuke to worry about. Sasuke was in a foul mood as soon as Naruto told him that Gaara was in the hospital wing. Were they best friends or something? Naruto didn't know but Sasuke refused to acknowledge most of his questions. It was like the first therapy session all over again. He groaned at the thought. He hoped that Sasuke would go back to normal when Gaara comes back.

Naruto stood up and went to his file cabinet. It had dust all over it. It was clear that he needed to organize more. He held his breath to open the door just in case dust decided to hit him in the face. Naruto pulled out three blank evaluation sheets. It was time that he wrote everything down. He was probably going to be here all night but he needed to give the information to Tsunade. It would surely prove that they weren't really dangerous patients that they were claimed to be.

Naruto moved back to his desk hoping the spent time that he had with his patients were enough. He had yet to see them angry so he was going to have to go through a series of tests to see which one upsets which. Gaara was angry today so he didn't have anything to worry about with him. He just needed him to understand that human contact was okay. Everyone needed some kind of comfort. He wondered what his siblings are doing now.

He just picked up his pen when his cell phone rang. He sighed and flipped it open.

"Hello?"

"Naruto, _where_ the fuck are you?" Kimimaro's voice came from the other end.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. There's an extra key under my mat so make yourself at home." Naruto winced.

Kimimaro was probably frowning again. "You have some nerve! Are you overworking yourself? Don't make me tell Tsunade!"

Naruto heard his door slam open and close in the background. Kimimaro treated him like he was a kid all the time. At first he used to like it because he actually felt like he had an older brother but then it turned a little bit too protective. Kimimaro used to call him at least three times a day to make sure he was alright. It blew his mind but it wasn't until recently where he got a job at a museum that he stopped calling him like that.

"Don't tell her! I have to write up the evaluation sheets before I get home. It would probably only take an hour and a half at most." Naruto pleaded.

Kimimaro sighed. "You better be _here_ before ten. If you're not I'm telling Tsunade and then I'm calling the police to find you."

The blonde psychologist huffed. "Fine. I'll see you soon."

"You better not make me wait long. I have to be at work tomorrow."

Naruto frowned. "Then why did you show up at my house?"

"I'm not answering your stupid questions. Hurry up." Kimimaro hung up the phone. He didn't have any manners either. Kimimaro and Zabuza believed goodbye was for someone dying. He shook his head. He put his phone down and looked at the clock. He had two hours to do this and check on Gaara. He might as well summarize everything first and write only what's necessary. He really hated paperwork.

* * *

Naruto looked around the hallway going towards the hospital wing. The lights were dimmed for that night time affect but it still was too bright for anyone to get any rest. Naruto walked hesitantly towards Gaara's secured room. Even though he was injured they still had him in a room where he couldn't get out. Naruto pulled out his ID and the door clicked open. He could see Gaara lying faced up with his eyes closed.

He shouldn't be doing this but he never thought he would be staring at a sleeping Gaara. He looked calm but the scowl on his face was permanent. He would've laughed if he wasn't so worried about the red head's health. He just noticed that Gaara was a little bit too skinny. Well, he only ate light things so he wasn't surprised. Did Gaara have an eating disorder? He frowned at the thought. He hoped not. If he did, a nurse would probably have to be with the red head at all times. Ino wasn't going to be able to do it with all her doctor appointments and the baby coming up. He would have to find someone to replace Ino on maternity leave too. Great! Just more paperwork that he and Tsunade had to do!

He walked into the room and closed the door as silently as he could. He got down on his knees and laid his head on the bed. He let the tears flow now. The unbearable ache to cry about his patient was being released.

"I'm sorry Gaara. I didn't mean to hurt you. I would understand if you never open up to me again. I'm a horrible psychologist and I would admit that my antics are an unorthodox. I just want for everyone to be happy. I want you to understand I care about your wellbeing even if you try to hurt me. I don't want to be forced away. I want you to pursue your dreams and interact with people. Everyone has mistrust issues when they first meet someone new but I promise you this…I will remain by your side. I'm sorry to get in your space like this…" he trailed off as the tears became too heavy. He couldn't talk without his voice shaking and hysterical sobs coming out. He was a _grown_ man! He shouldn't be crying on his patient's hospital bed! He wanted to assure that Gaara still had someone to rely on. He apparently trusted Naruto a little bit. He probably messed up what little trust he had.

Naruto didn't notice sea-foam eyes staring at him until he wiped his tears off his face. He gasped when Gaara lifted his hand to lightly touch one of his unruly blonde spikes.

"You don't need to apologize." The red head said as he pulled away just as quickly as he touched him.

Naruto frowned. "I hurt you though! I don't want you to get hurt!"

Gaara slowly sat up and Naruto winced when he noticed that he wasn't five feet away. Gaara stared at him intently. He was probably noticing his puffy eyes and his exhausted face. Naruto back up a little bit.

"You do not fear me?"

"Why would I? You were forced to kill your bastard of an uncle! I would probably do the _same_ thing in your situation! Remember I didn't have a normal childhood either until I got adopted! I don't want you to shut out everyone that you come across. Some people actually have good hearts if you look deep enough, Gaara."

Gaara was silent for a moment. "Like you?"

Naruto blushed. "I guess. Ino isn't that bad when you get to know her. Then there's your new psychiatrist but you won't be seeing him until I'm finished updating your files."

Naruto was starting to babble because he was nervous. The stare that Gaara was giving him was causing his brain to shoot out anything at the mouth. It was like he had verbal diarrhea. He went on and on about how you can't judge people by the way they look because most hide their true selves.

"_**Shut up**_." Gaara finally spoke after five minutes on talking.

Naruto jumped up and squeaked. "I'm sorry. I'll go so you could get your rest."

Naruto was almost to the door when Gaara surprised him again. "Stay."

He turned around to see Gaara sitting up on his bed. The red head got up and went to lean against the wall. "You don't look like you're getting enough sleep at home."

Naruto scratched the back of his head nervously. At least Gaara cared for his appearance. "Yeah, some of the patients that used to go here are trying to take over my house. Well, they're doing it to protect me but I seriously don't think I need it."

The red head looked like he was thinking about something before he asked. "Is it because of your ex-boyfriend?"

The blonde psychologist sighed. "Yeah. They think Kyuubi is going to attack me so they decided to come over every night."

The patient narrowed his eyes. "Do you still have feelings for him?"

Naruto thought about it. Did he still love Kyuubi? No. That was a direct answer. He hated the thought of ever being with the jerk. All they did during their time together was argue all the time and if it wasn't arguing they would be having sex. It was all the relationship ever based on. Naruto didn't understand what he ever saw in the older red head. The guy didn't have any remorseful bone in his body. The blonde always wondered if he needed a therapist too.

"No." Naruto finally spoke. He looked down on the barely visible white floor. Suddenly the room became cold and Naruto shivered. Gaara was still staring at him for a few minutes before he began to walk towards him.

Naruto put his gaze back down at the floor. What the hell was the look in Gaara's eyes? Naruto felt goose bumps appear over his skin. When Gaara stopped in front of him, he was surprised.

A pale hand rose up to grip his blonde hair harshly. It wasn't gentle and next thing Naruto knew Gaara's lips were on his. He was surprised so he couldn't do anything. The kiss was quick but gentle. Gaara pulled away and walked back over to his bed.

"You can go now." The red head spoke in the intense silence.

Naruto blushed and muttered a goodnight before he quickly left the room. He didn't notice the smirk and possessive gleam on Gaara's face. He waved goodnight to people that walked by but he was in his own world now.

Gaara Sabaku just kissed him. Gaara, his patient just **touched** him freely. Gaara fucking _kissed_ him! He wasn't sure if he should be excited, happy, or angry. He probably should be angry that the red head just dismissed him like that! He pouted and his lips tingled from the movement.

Oh God!

He has a crush on his patient!

* * *

Naruto blinked sleepily when he got out of his car the next morning. Kimimaro kept him up all night complaining about everything that went on around him. Naruto, being the good psychologist listened and gave him advice. It wasn't until early morning when they fell asleep. He was sure the rings around his eyes were becoming more visible as the days pass on. He yawned. His whole body felt tired. It almost hurt to move.

He sluggishly walked into Sector 21 and hardly noticed Shikamaru at the desk. He gave him a half-hearted wave before he went to say good morning to his patients. He went into Sai's room first. Sai was looking out his window into the forest behind the institute. Naruto said quick words with him before checking on the other two. Everything seemed back to normal but Naruto knew that he had to get something to wake him up. He didn't really like drinking coffee but he guessed he's going to have to.

* * *

He went up to his office to sign in and finish writing the small parts he skipped over with the evaluation. He would turn those in to Tsunade but he knew in his current state she would tell him to go home. He made it to Sector 5 and was glad that he didn't run into Ino there. He took a sip of coffee but it seemed that it didn't help. He almost cried out in frustration. He couldn't continue with this kind of sluggish attitude.

Naruto would have to suck it up and hope this day continued on quickly. He doubted it though.

* * *

He went back to his office for much needed rest but he ran into Sakura on his way there. He tried to put on his usual fake smile for her but it came out in an annoyed grit.

"Hello Sakura. How are you today?"

"What's with the face Naruto?" she narrowed her eyes.

"What face? I don't know what your talking about." He nervously laughed.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Well, it doesn't matter. I came to inform you that Tsunade confirmed that I would be able to be the nurse in Sector 21 on Ino's maternity leave."

Naruto felt horror go through every part of his body. This couldn't be! He would rather have Tatuya down there instead of Sakura. She would be eaten alive! Sasuke hated women! He only accepted Ino because she was his cousin. He had five more months until Ino left but time passes by quickly. Five months would be sometime in September. No! He had to change Tsunade's mind. He could get Iruka from retirement or something. Anything but working with this unprofessional woman!

Naruto groaned out loud and headed into his office. He ignored the shrieking Sakura did as he sat down in a daze at his desk. It was official. He was _completely_ stressed out.

* * *

It was after lunch time and Naruto wanted to get the therapy sessions over with. He told Shikamaru to leave the doors open so they would come to him. He didn't feel like walking this time. He sat down on the couch trying his hardest to stay awake when Gaara came into the room. He gave him a small smile.

"Hey! How do you feel today?"

Gaara just stared at him. Naruto sighed and began telling him the plans that he made with Jiriyia. It looked like the red head didn't want to talk. He actually only said a few things. Did that kiss mean nothing to him? What the hell was going on? It was like they didn't make any progress. It made him a bit sad when Gaara left the room. He knew that it was too much to be true. He shook his head. He shouldn't be thinking of trying to be in a relationship with a patient.

* * *

When Sasuke stepped in the room that's when his vision became a bit blurry. Sasuke sat at the table waiting for him to speak. Naruto swallowed the extra liquid that was being produced in his mouth. What was going on with his body?

"How are you today, Sasuke?"

"Hn."

Naruto sighed. "Sorry if I'm not my energetic self but I didn't get a lot of sleep last night."

Sasuke frowned. "What were you doing?"

"Giving an old patient advice."

He raised an eyebrow.

"He used to be in here. Not in Sector 21. He was close though."

Sasuke nodded.

"So…"

Naruto felt sick to his stomach suddenly. He stood up quickly. He groaned when he felt something rising in his throat. Oh no! Not here! Anywhere but here! Not in front of Sasuke.

"Are you alright?" he heard Sasuke's distant voice ask.

Naruto shook his head. He couldn't talk or it would be so much worse. He paled and put a hand over his mouth. It didn't help. He felt tears prickle his eyes before he heaved up his lunch. He saw the look of disgust on Sasuke's face and a small tint of worry etched in his eyes. He saw Sasuke's mouth moving but he couldn't hear him. He couldn't hear anything. Not even his own breathing. His body felt slightly numb before he heaved more.

It wasn't until he had tears flowing down his cheeks that he slightly calmed down. That didn't last for long though. His body shook in tremors before his eyes rolled in the back of his head and everything went black. This time he did hear Sasuke's voice and it came out in a panicked tone.

"Shikamaru!"

_

* * *

_

Snowysess: Thank you for your reviews! Oh, and I started a poll so it would be appreciated if you can vote. I was thinking of making a new story but I want you guys to pick the pairing! I hoped you liked this chapter! Review and I'll update soon.


	10. What A Surprise?

Chapter 10: What a Surprise?

Naruto could hear a beeping sound in the background. He couldn't open his eyes just yet and his body ached all over. He let out a weak whimper. He knew he was lying down but where was he? He remembered being in a therapy session with Sasuke before everything went kind of hazy then to black. He blinked. He opened his eyes slowly trying to adjust to the bright lights. He looked around the room noticing it was a hospital room.

He jerked his head to the left and saw Iruka sleeping in a chair with a jacket on top of him. He frowned knowing that he was probably going to get yelled at when his guardian woke up. He was trying to process what happened. He looked for the remote control to push the top half of the bed up so he could sit up. It ached just to be moved. He had an IV in his arm so he knew that he was probably in Konoha General Hospital. He knew especially by the bright lights. They never turned off their lights even if a patient begged.

Naruto adjusted his arm so it could be comfortable. He never liked these things. The door creaked open and a nurse came in. She smiled softly at him.

"Good morning, Mr. Uzumaki. I'm happy you're awake."

"Uh…good morning to you too. Can I ask why I'm here?"

"You had a small case of dehydration and a mixture of exhaustion. We did blood samples when you arrived and we noticed that someone has been slipping you caffeine supplements. You haven't been giving your body rest over a few weeks."

Naruto's frown only deepened. "I don't take caffeine supplements. I hardly drink coffee."

She raised an eyebrow. "Well, I should say be careful on what you eat and drink. You're lucky all your body did was collapse. You could've had a seizure. It's clear you haven't been eating properly by the pale skin."

Naruto sighed. "So how long have I been here?"

"You got here on Wednesday afternoon. Today is Friday."

Naruto's eyes widened. She just gave a small laugh. "Yeah, you've been sleep this whole time. You're body still needs a few days of rest. Now that you're awake the closest time you could be discharged is tomorrow. Do you have anymore questions? Are you hungry?"

Naruto licked his lips. They were extremely dry for some reason. "Can I get some water?"

She nodded. "I'll be right back."

Naruto couldn't believe it. He was asleep for over twenty four hours! How could this be? Well, she did explain it but he thought for sure that he was keeping up with his meals. What about his patients? What about their wellbeing? Were they eating properly? Who's going to be watching them now that he's temporarily unable to work? All these questions were going on in his head making his vision dizzy. He needed to calm down before he passed out again. He heard the annoying beeping sound. He hated hospitals more than he hated paperwork.

Why did things like this always happen to him? He shifted on the bed his eyes dropping closed. He was tired but he won't be able to sleep with those bright lights in his face. He muttered a curse.

"Naruto?" Iruka's sleep filled voice made him turn his attention towards him.

Naruto gave him a weak smile. Iruka got up and stretched before coming to his side. He had a stern look on his face. Where was that nurse, now that he actually needed her? He gulped.

"Naruto, shame on you! How _many_ times did I tell you not to overwork yourself? Do you think your life is a game? Do you know how many _people_ are worried about you? They had to call an **ambulance** from the institute because they didn't have all the supplies to treat you. Do you know how that made me feel? To hear that you were admitted into Konoha's General Hospital! And then when I get here…you're doctor said you collapsed of dehydration and extreme exhaustion! What the hell is your problem?"

Naruto couldn't look his guardian in his eyes. He knew answering would only just make him worse. He already felt a bit guilty and ashamed. Iruka didn't have to say it out loud.

"Tsunade has changed your schedule to where you only work on weekdays. Be lucky that you're grown and I can't force you to move back in with me!" Iruka huffed.

Naruto pouted. "I'm sorry for worrying you."

Iruka visibly relaxed anger disappearing. He ruffled Naruto's hair and said. "I don't know why you do this to yourself but please promise that you'll tell someone about your condition. I think I almost had a heart attack when Tsunade called me."

Naruto nodded. "I promise."

Iruka gave him a small smile.

* * *

Naruto was discharged from the hospital Saturday morning he couldn't drive himself home. Apparently Iruka picked up his car and drove it to his apartment complex. The temperature outside was becoming warmer as summer began to get closer. Iruka dropped him off at his apartment and informed him that Tsunade won't let him work until Monday so he shouldn't go to the institute until the weekend is over. Naruto disliked the idea but thought it was for the better. He couldn't help but worry about his three patients. What would Sai think of him now? What would Gaara think? And Sasuke was there when he passed out so his image was definitely destroyed.

He sighed as he sat down on his couch. He wasn't expecting any company so he should probably take a nap. He was still slightly sore. Naruto knew he disappointed Tsunade and maybe Ino. He promised them he would tell them that he was overdoing it but to be honest. He didn't have a clue that his body was going to collapse like that. He never collapsed. He fainted for a few minutes with Zabuza and Kimimaro but to out right collapse must've meant he was pushing it.

He wouldn't be surprised if Tsunade had him monitored on what to eat and drink. She'll keep him on water and milk for days. He groaned at the thought. He kicked out his legs and turned into a laying position. His couch was comfortable so he didn't have a problem falling asleep on the fluffy furniture.

* * *

Naruto heard his pager beeping in the middle of the night. He stumbled when he got up. He went over to the table and saw the institute's number. Who would call him in the middle of the night from the institute? He frowned and picked up his phone. He dialed the numbers back. He heard the phone pick up and someone breathing.

"Hello?"

"Naruto?" Sasuke's whispering voice called on the other line.

Naruto immediately woke up. "Sasuke? What's going on? Is something wrong? How did you get to the phone when you're supposed to be in your room?"

"There's _someone_ down here. They opened our rooms and now are in Gaara's room. Kakashi fell asleep…"

Naruto's eyes widened. "What do you mean Kakashi fell asleep? What are they doing to Gaara?"

"I don't know. I tried waking up Kakashi. He won't wake up. They took Sai."

Naruto grabbed his keys and rushed to put on his shoes. "Don't worry Sasuke! I'm coming. Hide somewhere."

"Hn."

Naruto hung up the phone not needing anything else. He glared at nothing as he walked out the house without locking his door. He ran down the steps and jumped into his car within seconds. Someone drugged Kakashi. He sped down the road and decided to call Tsunade to let her know what was happening. He won't let anything happen to them. Not when he could prevent it.

* * *

He arrived and rushed into the doors. The security guards were knocked out too. Was it something in the air? He pulled out a surgical mask just in case. He made sure it was on right before he went straight towards Sector 21 frightened. He wasn't scared of who was down there. He was scared for his patients.

Naruto was still fatigued so he was kind of moving against his body's will. He should've just waited for the police to show up. He looked hesitantly around as he went to the security desk. Kakashi was knocked out. Damn! He took the lazy guard's nightstick and walked forward prepared to fight this intruder. He stepped hesitantly down the hallway towards the rooms hoping to find anyone.

He stopped at Sai's room seeing that it was empty. This wasn't good. He told Sasuke to hide but now he wished that he hadn't. He was scared to move forward. He walked towards Gaara's room hearing strange whispers. He tightened the hold on the nightstick just in case he might drop it.

"Hold him still!" a voice ordered.

"I'm trying its not as easy as it looks." A familiar voice struggled to speak.

"Where is Sasuke?" the other voice hissed.

"He left when we came into this room."

"When this is over go find him."

Naruto glared. What the hell were they planning on to do with Gaara? What were they going to do with Sasuke when they catch him? Did he just hear _Kabuto's_ voice? Naruto tightened his fists. How dare he try something as stupid as this?

Naruto turned his whole body into the doorway to see a creepy pale guy with a needle in his hand. Kabuto had Gaara in a straight jacket while the red head struggled against the hold. Gaara also had tape over his mouth as he glared up at the creepy guy standing over him. The blonde psychologist's vision to red with murder.

"What the fuck do you think you're _doing_?" Naruto growled.

The pale guy turned his golden gaze towards him. He had snake like eyes! The freak! He looked a bit old too. He narrowed his eyes on Naruto.

"Who is this Kabuto?" he asked.

Gaara stared at Naruto wide eyed.

Naruto scowled. "The question is…who the hell are you? Why are you down here messing with _**my**_ patients?"

"You're patients? Boy, they've been mine since they came to this place. I'm not going to let some rookie ruin my plans for the three."

"You're plans? You're Orouchimaru?" Naruto couldn't stand the look on the creep's face.

The pale man smirked. "I thought you weren't smart."

Naruto changed the position of the nightstick in his hands. He didn't need to ask anymore questions. He glared his azure eyes turning a darker shade of blue. He ran forward with the nightstick drawn smashing it down on the old man's head as hard as he could. Orouchimaru stumbled into the wall dropping the syringe with blood coming down his forehead.

"Master Orouchimaru!" Kabuto called worried for his mentor.

Naruto turned his gaze towards him. "Release him."

Kabuto scowled pushing his glasses up further on his nose. He pushed Gaara into the desk making the red head grunt in pain. Naruto glared harder and swung the nightstick down on Kabuto's chest. He now had enough evidence to lock the silver haired psychiatrist up for good. He was trying to kidnap his patients with this _old fart_!

Kabuto glared at him and raised a fist to try to punch him. Naruto could tell he wasn't used to fighting. The sissy!

He ducked and jabbed the nightstick in his ribs and used his other hand to punch him across the face. Naruto then kicked out his legs so he could trip up before he began to repeatedly beat the man for everything he has done to these three men. They were already suffering so they didn't need something to be added on the list. They came here for help not to get hurt more.

"You fucking bastard! If the cops weren't on their way I would've killed you!" he hissed.

Then he turned his gaze towards a knocked out Orouchimaru. The slimy bastard wasn't going to get away uninjured either. He got up from the Kabuto that was slowly losing consciousness before going over to the old psychologist's body. He bent down to grip the old fart's shirt and punched Orouchimaru in the jaw until he heard a crack. They won't be going anywhere anytime soon.

He turned towards the red head that still watched him with wide eyes.

Naruto let out a frustrating sigh. He hated to put people in straight jackets. He walked over to the red head releasing him from the confined jacket. He made sure he was alright.

"Are you okay? You're not hurt are you?" Naruto frowned.

Gaara just nodded.

"Do you know where Sai and Sasuke are?"

"They took Sai while he was sleeping. I don't know where though. Sasuke ran out of his room."

"Okay. Can you help me?"

"I'll try."

Naruto grinned at him. He was no longer angry after realizing Gaara wasn't that hurt. They must've had a hard time to get him into the straight jacket in the first place. They fucking deserved it. He didn't know what was in that syringe but he was sure it was a knock out drug. He helped Gaara up noticing the red head wasn't uncomfortable with his close position. He would be happy later. He was determined to find Sasuke now.

They walked out of the room and Naruto went towards the therapy room. He was sure Sasuke would probably be in there. Even though Sasuke never told him, he knew that the raven haired man was the most comfortable in that room. He opened the door prepared to call Sasuke's name. Instead he got a fist to the face. He stumbled back into Gaara and glared at the shadowy figure.

"You dirty bastard!" he yelled out about to rush at the assailant.

"N-Naruto?" Sasuke's voice called.

Naruto rubbed the cheek that was punched. He'll probably have a bruise in the morning. He was sure of it. That was a hard punch! Damn! Does Sasuke work out in this place? If he doesn't he would be surprised.

"What the hell was _that_ for?"

"You're the one walking around like an **idiot**! I thought you were Orouchimaru!"

"Do I look like that fucking creep?"

Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest and looked away into the darkened hall. "Hn."

Naruto frowned. "I knocked Kabuto and Orouchimaru out. They won't be going anywhere until the cops get here. Do you know where they put Sai?"

"He's outside." Sasuke dropped his arms.

"What?" the blonde yelled.

"I think they put him in a van."

Naruto nodded. "Okay! Let's go get him! I don't want granny coming here thinking that one of you escaped or some crazy shit like that."

"Your foul mouth is disgusting." Sasuke sneered.

"Well, when I get too excited or angry get used to it!" he yelled.

They walked outside and sure enough they found a black van not too far from the security gates. Naruto wondered why he didn't see it when he was coming down here. He was in a rush so it's easy to overlook. The opened the backdoors of the van and saw Sai's sleeping body on top of a pile of tools. A relieved sigh escaped his lips.

"He's fine. Everything is okay." He said softly.

Sasuke and Gaara helped Sai out of the van. Sasuke had him on his back and they walked back up to the institute to wait for the cops. They arrived only five minutes later and Tsunade was right behind him. Naruto leaned on Gaara's shoulder with a goofy smile on his face. "I got them granny."

"Brat! You just got out of the hospital."

Naruto being reminded of that felt his eyes close feeling the aches all over again. He couldn't open his eyes so he just fell into a dreamless sleep. He was just happy that he prevented something bad happening. He could rest now.

* * *

"Naruto! You stupid little man! How many times do I have to tell you to take care of yourself?! When I heard from Hinata that you were in the hospital I came back home as soon as I could! You should've called me or something! What kind of friend are you?" Kiba Inuzuka yelled at the blonde haired psychologist. It was the same old conversation with everyone Naruto talked to.

Naruto winced as he sat in the cafeteria with his patients watching him argue with his best friend. He has known Kiba since he moved into Konoha. They weren't friends back then but it wasn't until high school that they started interacting with one another. They fought a lot but it was more of a brotherly thing. He became a family friend and was currently engaged to Hinata. He was a health inspector for farms all over the country so he wasn't home in Konoha that much. He was going to make his own animal hospital after he married Hinata.

It was Wednesday, four days after Kabuto's and Orouchimaru's kidnap attempt. Somehow Orouchimaru disappeared but Kabuto was arrested and taking in for questioning. He was going to be sentenced near to twenty years in jail. Naruto was pissed that Orouchimaru slipped away but at least he didn't have to see Kabuto's slimy face anymore.

"I'm sorry. I was busy with my new patients." Naruto stood up and pouted.

"That's not going to work on me! I haven't heard from you in three weeks! What the hell? You're lucky you're on the job right now because I would take you outside to whoop your ass!" Kiba glared at him.

Everyone in the hospital was looking at them. Haku came up to them after the deafening silence became too much to bear.

"Kiba it isn't Naruto's fault. He actually didn't have a _clue_ that he was overworking himself." Haku gave Naruto a reassuring smile. Naruto is the only person that they know that would do something like that.

Kiba sighed and then crushed Naruto in a bone crushing hug. Naruto hugged the muscular man back. He always liked Kiba's hugs because they were strong and helped him through the day. It has been a rough day. He couldn't eat Ramen! He was forced to eat everything Sasuke ate which was nothing but seafood and vegetables. It drove him crazy and it's only been three days. Kimimaro was randomly popping up at his house to make sure he ate properly when he got home. He had a curfew or Zabuza would come out to find him. He felt like a teenager all over again.

Naruto kept the tears at bay and looked up at his best friend. "Thank you Kiba."

Kiba just laughed. "No problem, Naruto. I'm staying over your place tonight if you don't mind. We have a lot of catching up to do." He looked around. "Have you seen Hinata?"

He grinned. "She's most likely in the coffee lounge upstairs. Ino is up there too just to warn you."

Kiba nervously scratched the back of his head which was odd. He usually was never nervous about anything. Asuma had a smug look on his face when he turned to look what was going on.

"Well, Naruto. I'll be over tonight." He gave him a pat on the back before he walked out the giant room in a hurry.

Haku giggled. "That went better than expected."

"Wasn't he acting a bit strange a second ago?" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

He turned to look at his patients and saw Gaara glaring at the doors. Was he looking at Kiba like that? He mentally shrugged it off. He probably was glaring at someone he didn't like over in that area. Tatuya was there so maybe he was glaring at her. Naruto just didn't get it.

Asuma was still smug about something but Naruto would think about it later. He had to get _his_ three men swimming trunks. That's right! They're his! He gave a fox like grin and Haku knew that he was thinking of something he shouldn't. On Friday, they get to meet his famous grandfather. Who wouldn't be excited? Then again…if they called Naruto an idiot he wondered what they would call his grandfather.

_

* * *

_

Snowysess: Thank you for your lovely reviews! All is well so it ends well! Next chapter there's someone who's going to open up. I bet you can't guess who it is. Or maybe you can! Well, it doesn't matter. You'll get to read it soon enough. Review and I'll update as soon as I can!


	11. Boyfriend and Brother

Chapter 11: Boyfriend and Brother

_Snowysess: This chapter is going to be a little sad and a warning of mentioned incest. _

* * *

Naruto had a huge grin on his face as he pulled into the institute's parking lot with a small school bus. When he meant small he meant like only four seats were in it. He glanced back hoping it would be enough space. It's not like the three patients were going to take up a lot of space anyway. They would leave after lunch and won't be back until five. He got Tsunade to increase the time since that incident with Kabuto probably stressed them out. She also told him he didn't have to take any security guards with him because of his patients' good behavior so far. He parked it on the far end so no one would question him. His patients still were wary of everybody else. He wouldn't want someone getting scared of their glares. Sai was okay since he didn't glare at anyone. He just stared void of any kind of emotion. It was kind of creepy.

Naruto walked in waving at everyone. He was so happy today. He would get to see his grandfather and treat his patients out. He was sure they would love it! Even though he would never tell the old man he actually enjoyed when he came in town. He always had a story to tell or a new perverted book to talk about. At first he didn't like it but when he realized that his grandfather loved writing he didn't care about it anymore. All that mattered is that he was happy and Naruto was happy for him.

Naruto walked into Sector 21 waving at Shikamaru. He started to act weird over the last few days. He didn't know what about but he'll find out sooner or later.

"Hey Naruto! You look cheery this morning." He yawned.

"You look as bored as ever, Shikamaru! How are you?"

"_Bored_. I leave after lunch so Kakashi and Asuma are going to be here when you get back from your trip."

"Why do you have to leave?" he asked curiously.

Shikamaru looked away. "My mother set me up on a blind date."

Naruto wasn't expecting that answer. He laughed out loud. "Are you serious?"

Shikamaru sighed. "Yeah, she said she wanted grandkids before she grew too old to walk."

"Isn't your mother a _boxer_? She's too fit for not being able to walk."

Shikamaru shook his head. "That's what I told her but she didn't want to hear any excuses for not dating. It's too troublesome to think about."

Naruto patted him on the shoulder. "I wish you good luck."

The security guard just shrugged. "I probably don't need it. Hopefully, my date takes one look at me and walks away."

Naruto grinned. "I don't know. You're handsome in your own kind of way."

"Please don't hit on me."

He stuck his tongue out. "You're not my type. You're too lazy."

Shikamaru mumbled something and Naruto frowned. "What was that?"

"Nothing. Go check on your patients today. Gaara has been in a bad mood."

"Do you know why?"

"No. He almost threw his food in the chef's face."

"What did he have?"

"Toast, applesauce, and sausage. It was pretty simple."

"He likes to eat fruits or pastries in the morning like Sasuke."

Shikamaru shrugged. "I told the man that and he pointed at the toast."

Naruto shook his head. "I might have to kick that old chef's ass if he keeps doing things like that."

"Well, that has nothing to do with Gaara's bad mood. He was like that all _yesterday_ too. You didn't notice."

"No. He was acting fine around me." The blonde psychologist lifted his hand to rest up his chin in a thinking manner.

Shikamaru said. "It's too troublesome. Just go talk to him before his mood gets worse."

Naruto nodded. "Okay. I'll see you in a few minutes."

He heard the security guard mutter something about someone being dense but he didn't pay too much attention to it. He got to Gaara's door and peaked inside the little square window just incase he was sleeping. He didn't want to disturb the red head more than he wanted to. Ever since that second kiss he felt a bit uneasy being alone with him. Naruto didn't like flutter in his heart or the nervous feeling in his stomach either. He tried to ignore it most of the time but when those sea-foam eyes turned towards him it seemed inevitable for him to feel that way.

He opened the door seeing the red head meditating. He put on a small smile. "Good morning, Gaara!"

Gaara didn't say anything and then a few seconds later his eyes opened intensely looking at him. Naruto didn't like that look nor could he look away from it.

"So how are you feeling today?"

Gaara remained silent slowly standing up from his cross legged position. He moved with slow calculating movements like he was trying to figure something out. He watched him like he was someone new. Naruto felt even more uneasy than before. What the hell was the red headed patient doing? They stared at each other for a few moments and that's when it happened. It was out of no where.

Gaara rushed pass him closing his door. Naruto shivered in fear. He couldn't see Gaara's face but there was something about his posture that made Naruto step back as far as he could. The red head was really starting to scare him.

"G-Gaara?"

"You wanted to know…how I'm _feeling_ today." His voice was low and menacing.

Naruto squeaked. "Yes."

Gaara turned around his head down his red hair covering his eyes. He stepped slowly forward and Naruto stepped back. Each time he moved forward Naruto moved back. He then noticed he wasn't moving at all. Gaara was moving closer and the wall was behind him. He was trapped.

Gaara grabbed a fist full of blonde hair tugging him forward with a snarl on his lips. Naruto could see his eyes then. They were beyond frightening.

"Am I a game to you? Do you enjoy confusing me?"

"W-What…a-re you talking…about?" Azure eyes wide in fear.

"You act _weird_ around me."

Naruto gasped. He caught on to his nervous actions? How could he? He was trying his best to look like everything was alright. He then didn't feel fear anymore. He felt anger because of that stupid kiss! He wouldn't be feeling this way if it wasn't for it. He tried pushing Gaara off of him but he realized the red head was stronger.

"So the fuck what? I act weird! You're the one acting weird. Ever since Wednesday you've been in a bad mood. I didn't do anything to you!"

Gaara pushed him roughly back against the wall. "Didn't do anything! What is this?"

He grabbed Naruto's hand and put it on his chest. He glared deadly at him. Naruto felt the quickened pace of his heart looking at Gaara in shock.

"Every time I see you…my heart beats faster and then when I don't there's this weird _ache_ there. I don't know what it is…I don't like it…" he hissed.

Naruto couldn't believe it. Gaara might actually care about him. He dropped his hand understanding Gaara's problem. His patient was confused about his own feelings. He probably never had anyone that he liked before. He felt a little embarrassed about what he had to do. He was going to have to teach him to come to terms with it. It's a natural thing to do when you like someone. Those symptoms were more than just a simple crush. He didn't want to think about it. He had to think about now.

He roughly moved Gaara's hands away before he lunged forward kissing him. Gaara tensed but slowly brought his hands to his waist bringing the blonde closer. Naruto knew that the red head wasn't used to affection so he had to show him. He raised his hands wrapping them around him in a light hug. Gaara relaxed raising his hands to pull him into a hug as well. Naruto broke the kiss with a small blush on his face.

"…why?" Gaara's confused voice ringed in his ears.

"I…I feel the same way." Naruto bit his bottom lip staring off at the wall. "I like it though since it gives me something to look forward to."

Gaara nodded accepting the information. "What is it called?"

Naruto wasn't going to say the truth just partially the truth. "It's when you like someone so much that you want to be with them. Actually, since you're my patient I shouldn't have these types of feelings for you. It's called a **crush**."

The red head looked at him blankly. He was sure Gaara knew what a crush was. He wouldn't be that stupid when it came to socializing right? He wanted to be a photographer so he had to sort out different feelings in the near time future. Gaara closed his eyes briefly. He then looked down at the space between their bodies. He tightened his hold before he reluctantly let go. "You don't care?"

Naruto grinned. "I would care if someone found out but it would be our little secret."

Gaara looked slightly agitated and nodded.

The blonde psychologist gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Please understand. My job would be on the line if someone found out. I _wouldn't_ be able to be your doctor anymore."

"Then I suggest you don't touch other men."

"Okay." He then blushed.

Gaara looked at him asking him a silent question.

"Well…does that mean…we're boyfriends now?"

The red head smirked and Naruto's blush increased. "You think about it."

* * *

Naruto pouted as he drove up the mountain towards his grandfather's hot springs. The bus was too silent and none of his patients seemed to want to talk to him. Gaara went back to being silent, Sai wasn't telling perverted jokes and was more interested in looking at the landscape, and Sasuke was brooding like he usually did. He looked up through his mirror at the red head who was staring blankly at the many thick trees. Couldn't they sing a song and fake like this was a camping trip in high school? It would've been more fun that way. But no! They were ignoring him when they jumped on the small bus.

Did he do something to make them all act like that? He sped up wanting to get there in the next ten minutes. At least his grandfather won't be silent! He was louder than him.

* * *

"Naruto!"

"Old man!"

Naruto and Jiraiya spilled tears as they hugged each other. They haven't seen the other since Zabuza's and Kimimaro's release. That was over four months ago. The giant toad statue that was behind them main the scene look even more idiotic. The three patients just ignored the reunited family.

Naruto smiled brightly. "Jiraiya, I want you to meet Sasuke, Gaara, and Sai!"

Jiraiya grinned. "I hope you can handle my grandson's stupidity it might be contagious!"

"Old man! I'm standing right here!"

"Yeah, yeah and I'm _blind_! Do you guys want to come in for some tea?" He pointed back at the small cottage they stood in front of.

Sai gave him a fake smile and nodded. Anyone that insulted Naruto was already a friend to him but this was family so wasn't going to be in a bad mood for the four hours that they were there.

Sasuke just turned his head away while Gaara stared blankly.

Jiraiya just went into his cottage letting them follow. The three patients' eyes widened when they walked into the place. There were pictures of naked women, statues of naked women, photos of naked women, and a porno was playing on the TV! Only one thought passed through their head.

_**This guy is a pervert!**_

Naruto walked in like he owned the place. He sat down on the couch and grinned. "Make yourselves at home! The old pervert doesn't really live in here…this is just one of his hobbies."

"No, this is my research!" Jiraiya argued back.

"You know damn well this isn't research! This place has _more_ naked pictures than I remember! This is starting to become a hobby old pervert! Just admit it!"

Jiraiya cleared his throat. "If you must know boys, I write books of romance and adventure."

Naruto snorted. "Books of_ porn_."

"I'm going to ignore that, kid."

He picked up the remote trying to turn the channel. When he turned it, it was on another porn channel. He turned it off not liking the fake moans coming from the whore on TV. "Why did you order a TV that only got porno channels?"

"Research."

Sai decided to speak up. "Would you mind if I looked around?"

"No go on! This place is for everyone to see. Well, except for the ladies, I take them down to the hot springs and to a different cottage a short walk from here. Oh, this one woman I had, had huge tits it was—

"No one wants to hear your sex life you perverted old man! You keep this up and I'll tell Tsunade that you showed them your porno collection."

Jiraiya paled but suddenly grinned. "How many of you are into porno?"

Sasuke scowled disgusted. "Hn."

Naruto was about to tell Jiraiya no but he pulled Sasuke away going upstairs and blabbering about his discoveries. He felt bad for the Uchiha because his grandfather talked nonstop about his collection. He would even show you the parts in his books about sex. He shivered in disgust. He glanced at Gaara who looked around with revulsion. Everyone was disgusted but Sai seemed to be alright with everything.

"Gaara, it's not that bad when you get used to it."

"I don't like women."

Naruto grinned. "I know. Come sit down and wait for the others. I'll go get them if they take too long."

"I want to leave." Gaara narrowed his eyes towards the stairs.

"I warned you that he is a pervert but no one paid attention to that part."

Gaara kept his focus on the stairs like something was going to happen. Then again Sasuke hated women so doesn't that mean this is going to turn ugly? Naruto stood up at the thought. It was too late though. He heard Sasuke yell. He never heard Sasuke yell his voice almost sounded broken.

"I DON'T FUCKING CARE ABOUT ANY OF THIS SHIT! GET IT AWAY FROM ME!" the Uchiha's yell boomed throughout the house. There was a giant crash on the second floor then he heard angry steps coming towards the stairs. Sasuke was out of the door within seconds.

Naruto's mouth dropped he could've sworn he seen tears. "Sasuke!"

He looked at Gaara who was staring blankly at him. He closed his mouth when Gaara motioned for him to go after the raven. "What was that crash though?"

Gaara said. "I'll go see what it was."

Naruto nodded running after the Uchiha. He didn't have to guess where he was going by the destruction within leading towards the mountain path. There were broken wood and small chips of the frog statues on the ground. Naruto found Sasuke sitting on the ground, back against a tree with his knees drawn up to his chest. His whole body was shaking so maybe that was part of the Intermittent Explosive Disorder or the Post-traumatic Embitterment Disorder. He didn't know what caused it.

"Sasuke." He said softly in order to not startle him.

Sasuke raised his head showing angry tears that were leaking from his eyes. Naruto pulled out his handkerchief wiping the face down while Sasuke just sat there. He moved closer wrapping his arms around him in an awkward hug. "It's okay. You don't have to go back in there."

Sasuke shook his head. "It's not that…at first I found it amusing…but…"

Naruto stared at him for a second smoothing out his hair. He only hugged Sasuke when he seemed like he was going to break. Right now it looked like it's going to happen. He rubbed circles on Sasuke's shoulder trying to calm him down.

"Do you want to know what my **family** did?" his cold voice made Naruto almost jump out of the awkward embrace. He looked up at the face seeing that Sasuke's eyes were close to being dead with emotion. He said the word family like he hated the very thought of it.

"You don't have to tell me now. I want you to relax."

"No. I have to tell you. I…trust you. No one really asked why I was so depressed or angry at eight."

"Okay. I'm listening." Naruto kissed his temple. He felt a bit warm on the inside at the confession. Sasuke was starting to shake again and this time it was in anger.

"When I was eight my mother _faked_ her own death. My father was running to be a senator at the time so he could get people to vote for him since they will feel sorry. It was all apart of the plan. He was hardly home to begin with so I was mostly left with a brother who thought I was a nuisance. He ignored me and so did my mother. That's why I was depressed."

Naruto gasped. Who would fake their own death to increase popularity? His mother sounds insane. What kind of family was the Uchihas?

"It wasn't until age eleven that things started to change. I used to wear my hair much like my father's and my mother wanted his attention. She started looking for ways to escape by sleeping with the cooks or butlers that we had. She wasn't allowed to go outside unless she went under complete disguise. I was coming home from school one day…she was in the kitchen. I was hungry and was about to make a sandwich. She started _staring_ at me…I didn't know why but I was scared. It wasn't until it was close to Christmas that she started to spend time with me.

"I thought she finally came to her senses and decided to treat me like her son." His fists tightened up on his shirt.

"It was Christmas Eve and my mother was in my room on my bed _naked_. She told me that she wanted me to fuck her…she wanted her own son to sleep with her. She started saying I looked exactly like my father and if I don't do as she asked then she would disown me. I didn't know what to do…she did all of the work. My brother knew about her behavior and did nothing. He didn't help. He would ignore me all the time when I tried to come to him. One day he even sat and watched." He paused. He closed his eyes tightly.

Naruto was struggling to keep tears from him. He had to be strong for his patient. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. She sounded so sick! He tightened his hug around Sasuke giving him as much comfort as he could.

"It wasn't until I was fourteen where I had enough. **Three years** she treated me like I was some kind of sex slave. It took three years until the pressure finally reached new heights. I attempted suicide by hanging myself in my room. I didn't know my brother was home that day…he came in when I was close to dying. He cut me down and called the ambulance. The next few times I tried cutting my wrists but someone always found me before I bleed to death. The last time was when my father was home…I tried jumping off the mansion's roof.

"That was when I was first sent to Konoha's Mental Institute. I was sixteen then. I got out a few months later on Prozac. I had to take two doses everyday. I was fine for a few weeks until my mother started to _touch_ me again…we were at family dinner and she sat right next to me. Itachi sat on the other side of me. He noticed where her hand was and still said nothing! I picked up a knife and stabbed him. I didn't feel any remorse as I continued to stab him. If my father didn't pull me off, Itachi would've died. They sent me back into the institute. I went back home close to when I was eighteen. When everyone was sleep I tied my father and brother up…poured gasoline on them. I was about to watch them burn and go to hell for treating me like **nothing**.

"I was just about to light the match when one of our butlers knocked me out over the head. I woke up in handcuffs with my brother and father being reassured by the police. They told them of my behavior and decided the institute would be the best place to send me. Orouchimaru would purposely mention my family so I could get angry and ask me questions if I regretted doing that…no. I will always tell him no. None of his medicines worked on me since he would always make me angry. He never understood. No one understands that I will _loathe_ my family until the day I die. My mother is the reason why I hate _women_. She's the reason why I hate females. If a female touches me I will kill them. That's a promise that I made to myself."

Naruto didn't like it. He didn't know what the giant ache in his heart was. There were always different types of aches and this one was indescribable. He was already crying in the middle of the story so they continued to flow. He tightened his hold around Sasuke's shoulders. Sasuke is so young and went through so much. They were his family. They never were.

"Sa…Sasuke…that wasn't your family…it couldn't be family. Family isn't like that…you realized that at a young age. I promise you that I'm going to treat you like a brother. I promise you that you won't have to do anything else alone again and you know I don't go back on my promises." He cried while Sasuke wrapped his arms around him. He didn't know who was comforting _who_ but he knew that Sasuke felt better. He smiled into the Uchiha's shirt. Yes, he was his brother now.

* * *

An hour later Jiraiya showed them where the hot springs were then disappeared. Apparently that crash was when Sasuke kicked him into a wall. Naruto laughed until he collapsed on the floor with the lack of oxygen. Like Naruto predicted Sai and Jiriyia got along pretty well. Sai seemed to accept anyone from Naruto's family quickly.

Naruto was showering to prepare to jump in the hot springs with just a towel around his waist. He wasn't paranoid but you never know. Everyone else was already in there but he had to have a quick discussion with Iruka earlier. He wanted him to know that Sasuke Uchiha was officially his long lost brother. He told him that he wanted him to visit Sasuke once they have visitation rights. He understood why Sasuke was diagnosed with Post-traumatic Embitterment Disorder. He wanted to make the Uchiha happy again. He knew that it's going to be hard but he won't give up. He happened to be older than him so he had to make sure that Sasuke was alright at all times.

Then there is Gaara. His boyfriend…or he would like to think that. He felt all giddy inside. The red head was smarter than he let on. He could read emotions like it were some kind of map but he couldn't read his own. It didn't really matter as long as Naruto liked him. It was just how he is and he accepted his patients with open arms.

He went to towards the hot spring wanted to relax. He still was slightly tired most of the time but his energy was slowly coming back. He didn't know who put caffeine supplements in his food but he didn't trust the chef anymore. He started bringing his own food simply because Kimimaro and Haku were too much of a good cook to refuse. They were making sure he ate right. He loved his friends.

Naruto was just about to step in the water not noticing that everyone was looking at him. He blinked when a sudden chill went down his spine. He glanced at everyone's face. Sai looked at him with such intensity it made his heart race. Gaara was staring at everything on his body making him blush and Sasuke just had a devilish smirk on his face making him uneasy. He looked down at himself. Nothing was wrong. His spiral tattoo was there, he didn't gain any extra fat and there wasn't a bug anywhere in sight.

"**WHAT**?" He yelled having enough of the stares.

"You have feminine curves." Sasuke said smugly. He looked kind of slim too but no one was telling him how feminine he was.

"No I don't! I'm a man!"

"You keep calling yourself that, dickless. You're in denial!" Sai smirked.

Gaara had a small smirk on his face as well.

"Ugh!" Naruto stomped away. "Fucking jerks!"

Suddenly they all started laughing. He turned his head realizing he left his towel. His blushed increased tenfold.

"Dickless, I think you forgot something."

Naruto ran back into the bathroom and hid himself in one of the stalls. They just saw his ass!

_

* * *

_

Snowysess: Thank you so much for your reviews! There's going to be a time skip next chapter just so you know. I felt really bad writing that about Sasuke but it had to be done. On the bright side, Naruto and Gaara are finally together. Review and I'll update soon.


	12. Sneaky Bastard

Chapter 12: Sneaky Bastard

Naruto couldn't stop the smile from forming on his face. He was exceptionally proud of his three patients. It's been three weeks since they visited his grandfather's hot spring. The old man just left out of the city last week promising to call him when he came back in town. Overall, he has been their psychologist for almost two months. They quickly became his friends. Well, one happened to be his boyfriend but he wasn't going to think about that right now. He was smiling so hard, simply because they're evaluation was over with.

He wasn't going to inform their families since apparently they didn't have one. Sai has yet to tell him of his past but he was still proud of the artist. They took therapy seriously. Today he was going to introduce them into their psychiatrist and medical doctor. Ino has been taking their vitals for the pass four weeks but that's going to change when Neji comes into the picture. He leaned back in his chair resting his palm on his forehead. Sasuke was diagnosed as a mild case of Post Traumatic Stress Disorder and Depression Disorder. Sasuke wasn't that that depressed now but he still had his ways of brooding every now and then. Some days he wouldn't speak and some days he would be as talkative as the Uchiha can be. He mostly insulted Naruto with Sai. He didn't have Anti-Social Personality Disorder like him.

Thank God!

Sai trusted Naruto but obviously he didn't trust him enough to tell him his inner problems. The blonde psychologist was being patient with them. Zabuza and Kimimaro took three months to open up to him and took the last remaining five to be released. Thinking of Kimimaro, his friend never went home and he was sure Tatuya was going to threaten him or something. Kimimaro is a grown twenty two year old man but Tatuya treated him like he was twelve. It drove him crazy. It wasn't that bad though. He hadn't seen or heard from him in almost three days so maybe he found a new friend.

Naruto remembered his boyfriend and blushed. Gaara has lately been getting more aggressive when it came to him. Gaara was diagnosed with a small case of Anti-Social Personality Disorder and Intermittent Explosive Disorder. He had a temper that Naruto tried to avoid. At first, he didn't like it but now he was thinking about how much a turn on it was. He couldn't help it. He had a thing for red heads being angry. Kyuubi doesn't count. The guy was _obsessive_. He shuddered at the thought of his ex-boyfriend. He doesn't seem like he was going to be doing something anytime soon. Well, he heard that his band went on another tour so he didn't particularly care at the moment. Gaara was all that was on his mind most of the time.

They kissed impulsively. Mostly whenever they were alone and the red head was starting to get bolder. He tried going under his shirt just three days ago on Friday. They stopped when Naruto's pager went off. If it didn't he was sure they probably would've got to at least to third base. His blush brightened.

Here he was thinking about how much he wanted to strip his boyfriend. Those sea-foam eyes and pale cold hands that Gaara always seemed to have appeared in his dreams. He wanted so much more from him. Naruto couldn't go far though. He groaned loudly in his small office. He hardly had any paperwork since he caught up to his current position. He glanced at the clock noticing lunch time would be soon. He really hated Mondays. The time always went slow. He greeted his three friends in Sector 21 but he had to go to an emergency meeting with the board members and Tsunade. They wanted a statement on the progress, every two months. They were pleased with the results. Tsunade was proud of his hard work.

Naruto stood up putting on his doctoral jacket. He put a pencil in his pocket for the therapy session with Sai that would be coming up after lunch. While Gaara and Sasuke would be meeting they're enthusiastic psychiatrist and doctor, Sai would be in a therapy session with him. It's probably going to be the longest one they have since Neji liked to go over all the things they needed to do. He hoped he would get a little bit of information out of the older man. Sai was being difficult. After the series of tests he put the three through Sai had the most disturbing answers.

He walked out going towards the elevator trying to figure out the puzzle that was Sai. Gaara was even more of an open book than him and that's saying something. Especially, since they became boyfriends. He wondered if Sai knew. Sasuke sure did because he walked in on them kissing before. The Uchiha wasn't fazed by it but Naruto was still embarrassed. He was blushing and stuttering the whole day. When that happened, the blonde made sure that they were alone. Gaara didn't care where they were but was kind enough to go by Naruto's wishes.

* * *

Naruto made it down just before they were going into the cafeteria. He grinned at them happily nodding to Shikamaru who escorted them. Shikamaru's mother was still setting up blind dates for him so he was more tired than usual.

"How's everyone doing?" he asked.

"Hn."

Gaara just gave him a knowing look and he had to force down a blush.

Sai just gave a fake smile. "Fine."

As soon as Naruto walked in the cafeteria he was met with a horrible sight. Tatuya stood there with her hands on her hips and a fierce glare at him. She stomped over to him and smacked him harshly on the face. Everyone stopped to look at the two doctors. Well, technically she was a nurse. Naruto clutched his cheek to look at her. She had watery eyes and he knew she was about to cry. What is her problem?

"Where is my son?" she asked angrily. Her body shook as she breathed hard.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Naruto frowned.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about Naruto! Kimimaro was last seen at your house! Where is he? I haven't seen him for _two_ days!" she cried out.

"I haven't either. I thought he was with _you_ or Haku."

"You know, Kimimaro can't stand his prissy ass! He would never spend the night with that girly boy! I want to know what you did to him."

Naruto was now starting to get worried. To be honest he hasn't seen Kimimaro for two days either. It's not like she was going to listen to him anyway. For some odd reason she blamed him for everything that went wrong. So how would he know? What was he supposed to do? It's not like he knew everything the albino man did. All he knew is that he had a workload of hours and wasn't answering his phone when Zabuza or he called. He was thinking the worse. Something happened to him!

"I didn't do anything to him."

Tatuya smacked him again tears freely going down her cheeks. "How dare you? He hangs out with you more than his own mother! Ever since he got out of this place, you've been nothing but trouble! Mark my words, Naruto…you will regret taking my son away from me. I hate you!"

Naruto was sure he was about to cry. "I…but…"

She rushed passed him. Naruto couldn't stop his face contorting in despair. He was starting to panic. The tension was thick and every single pair of eyes was on him. He felt his eyes swell up. He felt horrible. His body felt cold and a sudden sick feeling went to his stomach. He turned around running back out of the cafeteria.

"Naruto!" Shikamaru called after him.

Why do things like this happen to him when he's always in his high spirits? Why? It's only him! Maybe it was because of his existence. Everything would be going well and then something would happen to strip him down. He would be on top of the mountain and then next he's under the ground in the dark.

He sobbed running towards the medical wing. He didn't know where he was going but he felt a pull on his heart to go there. He heard fast footsteps behind him thinking it was just a doctor going towards an emergency. Naruto moved out of his way. He was always felt like he was in someone's way. It was one of the reasons why he pushed people so hard to do things for themselves. Kyuubi always wanted to be a rock star. He pushed him away and maybe he deserved the abusive treatment the red head gave him. He sniffed.

A cold hand grabbed on to his stalling his movement. He turned around with wide eyes meeting sea-foam. Gaara looked at him with his usual blank expression before pulling him into a hug. He gasped, surprised at the action. Naruto was the usual one that initiated comforting physical contact. He shook in the strong thin arms. He buried his head in the red head's shoulder letting them catch his tears. He could smell the spicy scent of Gaara and it comforted him in ways he never knew. Iruka or Kiba were the only ones that used to comfort him but this was a new experience.

He gripped onto his boyfriend's shirt to cover his sobs. Tatuya's words going through his head. He messed up their relationship as a mother and child. He never knew that. Kimimaro never told him that they were having problems and he thought everything was going fine at home. He felt Gaara pat his blonde spikes awkwardly and he leaned into the touch. His tears soon stopped and he looked up at Gaara hesitantly.

"T-Thank you." He whispered. His voice was raw with emotion. He didn't like messing up with families. He never really had one until he was almost a teen so he tolerated Tatuya's attitude since she was just a normal overprotective mother.

"Is…this Kimimaro a precious person to you?" he asked.

Naruto nodded. "Kimimaro was the first patient that I was assigned here. He had an eating disorder and had an anger problem. He wasn't that bad as you but he almost killed one of the staff members."

Gaara nodded. "He's out now?"

"Yeah. She's his adoptive mother. He spends most of the nights over my house but lately he hasn't been there. I've left messages on his phone but he never picked up. I'm worried something bad happened to him. He _never_ just cuts off his phone."

Naruto's pager went off and it was Tsunade's number. He gave him a small smile. "Please go back to lunch…I have to see what the granny wants."

Gaara reluctantly let him go and Naruto missed having those arms around him. Naruto moved back a few spaces and walked quickly towards the elevators. This better be important.

* * *

"Naruto, I'm afraid…I have _bad_ news." Tsunade drunk a cup of sake not even wincing when it went down her throat. Whatever she had to say must've been pretty harsh. Naruto didn't know what else could be as bad as Kimimaro missing.

"What is it? Why do you look like someone just died?"

Tsunade looked down at her desk avoiding all eye contact. "I've heard from Tatuya that Kimimaro went missing…"

Naruto just nodded. "I just found out too."

"Yes and this note showed up a few days ago. I thought it wasn't serious but _he_ apparently carried out his threat."

"Huh? Who? What's going on?"

Tsunade pulled out a wrinkled piece of paper. She offered for him to take it. "Read it."

Naruto shakily took the piece of paper and read it.

_

* * *

_

You thought it was over. This is far from over rookie. You and your friends will pay. One by one I will kill you for ruining my plans. I'll start with that skinny albino boy and end with you, Naruto. That's a promise.

* * *

Naruto gasped. "Who is this from?"

"I don't know but I thought it was just a coincidence or just another one of your boyfriends but Kimimaro disappeared."

Naruto backed up until he was sitting in the chair. He needed to breathe before he started to have a panic attack. This wasn't happening! It was just a bad dream. Kimimaro, his friend, his ex-patient was kidnapped or probably dead somewhere. He tried to think of who would call him rookie. Who would call him that? Jiriyia called him that a couple of times but he wanted nothing to do with the institute. Then his eyes widened. It couldn't be. After all this time! He wanted to show up.

"_**O-Orouchimaru**_!" he yelled.

Tsunade looked down at the ground. "I'm afraid so."

Naruto shook the sobs escaping him. Not his friends! He would rather be taken by that slimy creep! He slid further into the seat in a position that would probably make Shikamaru swollen with pride. He looked up at Tsunade.

"Why didn't you show me? Why didn't you call the police?" he asked. He had so many questions swarming in his head. He wanted to blame himself! He wanted to blame Tsunade. If she showed him this earlier he would've made sure Kimimaro was home but as he thought about it. Kimimaro said he was going home to take a shower the last time he saw him. He didn't have to work during the weekend so there wasn't any way that he could be snatched from his job. He felt a small pain spring into his chest. His heart was starting to speed up. That felt a little bit familiar. His vision began to get blurry. He thought it was because of his tears but his body felt too strange for it to be normal.

"I didn't think he was serious! I figured, Orouchimaru has really gone senile but he actually carried it out. Tatuya didn't call the police though. I thought she was going to but all she did was complain about you! I think this is more than just about Orouchimaru's grudge against you."

Naruto was started staring at random objects in the office. He had to get rid of this horrifying feeling. What was she trying to say?

"I think Tatuya is working with Orouchimaru. I remember when she first showed up that she was his assistant before Kabuto became an intern. I think she has something to do with his disappearance. Kimimaro isn't that easy to hold down. It takes at least four men to hold him down so the bastard had help." Tsunade explained.

Naruto looked at her with wide eyes. "What?"

She sighed rubbing her temples. "I want you to be careful. Call Haku and Zabuza to let them know what's happening. Iruka already knows and I plan on telling our security guards. Whatever, Orouchimaru is after is here and you're in the way. I'm going to try increase security and call the sheriff of this district so the police could keep an eye out."

"That night…he was trying to _kidnap_ them."

"For what?"

"I don't know. All I know is that he wanted them to be his lab rats for some kind of medicine he was making." The blonde clenched his fists.

"I think you should tell your patients that you might be in danger. You should be very careful where you go Naruto. I think you should stay with someone."

"No! I'm not running from him. If he wants me, he can come get me. He doesn't have to be a coward and go after my friends like this! Hell, I would take Kimimaro's place if I knew where they were."

"Think for a moment Naruto! Even, I'm in danger!"

Naruto looked blankly at her. "How?"

"Orouchimaru always wanted to be at the top in this place. He would've had this position if it wasn't for questioning his mental stability. You have to pass a certain test to be the head of an institute he failed by only a few marks. Ever since then, I noticed his mind started to slip…and he was the cause of a patient's death a little bit before he retired."

"Who?" Naruto asked hesitantly.

"Shin."

"What's his last name?"

"He doesn't have one. He's just like Sai. He was actually Sai's half brother. Sai's parents were never married and—

"Hold up! Wait! How come you know about Sai? It wasn't in the file!"

"I knew his parents before they died. Sai's parents died when he was four, right in front of his eyes. No one really went into too much detail but his uncle had an affair with his mother. Shin was two years younger than Sai. It was in police reports. I remember because Sai's parents were both models and it was on the news or in newspapers for almost a month. Sai was taken in by a foster home owned by this old man named Danzou. It was known to be one of the best." She sighed and leaned back in her chair.

"Danzou didn't look like a kind man and he wasn't fit to be the head of that place. Children used to just disappear without any warning. Police could never find a lead. Shin and Sai wanted to be adopted together so most couples wouldn't adopt two kids. They couldn't afford it." She shrugged closing her eyes. "Sai and Shin started to show awkward behavior in school, a school that Orouchimaru used to be a counselor at." She reopened them.

"You mean to tell me that, you knew Orouchimaru back then?"

"Yeah, we're the same age. Well, he's a year older than me but it doesn't matter. He was in the graduating class above mine in college. I don't know how but one of the school teachers found out about Sai's and Shin's unjust treatment. Danzou was locked up and died in jail a few years ago. The damage was done and Orouchimaru moved on to another school. That particular school, Gaara and his siblings attended. He was only there for the duration of Gaara's sixth grade year but I don't know details. Then he moved back to Konoha where he went to Sasuke's school for only a few months before he came to work at the institute."

She scowled. "I'm not _stupid_, Naruto and I am sure you're not either. Orouchimaru has been following those three ever since they were born. He has an obsession. I don't know why but I do know this…he might be part of the reason why they're in here. Shin died of an overdose on medication. Sai took it pretty hard and hasn't opened up since. The only reason why it isn't in the files is because it's classified information. I'm telling you this as a warning. He's sneaky because he's been doing it for years."

Naruto didn't like Orouchimaru. He never did. Orouchimaru was actually the first person he could hate more than the man he killed. He followed little boys around. It only brought up disturbing images in Naruto's mind. Sasuke, Gaara, and Sai were just little kids when he probably twisted their worlds upside down.

"No one ever questioned him?" Naruto asked.

Tsunade sadly smiled. "They did but they didn't have any evidence that he did anything. He's good at manipulation."

Naruto stood up angrily. "Well…it's going to stop! He can't get away with this! Like I said I'm not going to run away. He isn't going to ruin the life of others anymore, especially the lives of my friends. I'm going to get Kimimaro back. Believe it!"

He stomped out of the room determination set on his face. No one is going to hurt his friends and get away with it. Orouchimaru better watch out for him too. He wasn't known for being a nuisance and unpredictable for nothing. Naruto was going to have to associate himself with **them** again but to protect his new friends and family. He will do it. He'll do anything. He had so many calls to make.

* * *

Naruto made it in time before Neji or the psychiatrist showed up. Luckily, Ino left and won't yell at him for his decisions. He wasn't in the mood to argue right about now. He had to sit up in his office for a few minutes to calm down. He escorted Sasuke, Gaara, and Sai into the group therapy room. He told them to sit at the desks.

"As you know, you'll be getting a psychiatrist since I'm done with my evaluations. Your medicine will be issued in a few days. I'm going to make sure it's the right medicine too. You're also going to meeting your medical doctor who's going to be taking your vitals every morning before breakfast and every night after dinner. The remainder of your stay will be more comfortable that's for sure."

"This isn't a_ hotel_, dickless." Sai smirked.

"Hn." Sasuke smirked at the remark as well.

Naruto was about to comment before a loud yell made him cringe.

"Naruto! My youthful friend! How are you today?"

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched while Naruto turned around nervously laughing. There dressed in an all green tracksuit was the psychiatrist of dread. Bushy eyebrows and wide big eyes looked cheerfully into the room. He was lean with nothing but muscle. The only problem is his face. He hopped over to him and gave him a hug.

"Guess what? Today, I was feeling a bit down so I regained my youthful energy by doing fifty laps around the compound!" he said loudly as he pulled away. He began to go on and on about training to be just like his father.

"Uh…Lee…um…guys…meet Rock Lee." Naruto scratched the back of his head with a nervous grin.

"Hello my youthful friends! I am the famous Rock Lee, psychiatrist of Konoha Mental Institute and son of the famous kick boxer Gai! Nice to meet you all!" He proclaimed.

"Lee, please do not try to scare them." A calm and mellow voice came from the doorway.

Neji Hyuuga stood in all his glory. He had lavender eyes and long brown hair swaying as he walked inside the group therapy room. He was around the same height as Sai but was a pretty boy to extreme. Everything he did was too graceful and Naruto wondered if he ever tripped before.

"Yosh! I'm sorry for my enthusiasm fellow patients but Naruto has told me all about you! I look forward to being the best and if I can't I will do a hundred laps around the parking lot!" he saluted them.

Gaara narrowed his eyes while Sai just looked from one to the other.

"Don't pay attention to him." Neji bowed politely. "I'm Neji Hyuuga and I'm here to be your medical doctor. It's a pleasure to meet you three."

Sasuke looked at Neji intently but Naruto never seen the look so he wasn't going to comment on it. He smiled. "So, Gaara, Sasuke, and Sai…what do you think?"

Gaara didn't say anything. Sai just shrugged and Sasuke couldn't tear his eyes off of Neji. What the hell? What was with that look? He inwardly sighed. He hoped it wouldn't be something bad. He already had enough on his plate as it is.

_

* * *

_

Snowysess: Thank you for all your support! It took me awhile for me to come up with another chapter. I almost thought that I was going to have to wait another week but I ended up just typing away as soon as the blank page appeared on my computer. Anyway, review and I'll update soon.


	13. Clueless Frenzy

Chapter 13: Clueless Frenzy

_Snowysess: Strong Language._

* * *

Naruto walked into Sector 21. They were being issued their medicine today. Tsunade was trying to rush the process even though that was his job. He wanted to be the first person to give them the pills. He moved into the newly acquired office that held the prescriptions for each patient. He grabbed the small cups, humming while he did so. He wasn't going to put them on strong medications or a dosage because he didn't want them feeling withdrawn. Sometimes medicine could make you feel like a robot and he didn't want that happening to them. He wanted to cherish whatever emotion they showed already.

He was only worried about the side effects. If they had any allergic reaction to it he wouldn't know what other ones he would choose. Of course, Lee would help him because that was his area of field. He was going to be handing them their night medication while Neji handles various things. The vitals were just a part of the things he would do daily. He had to test their allergic reactions, test their blood for any kind of disease, urine and even stool samples. Naruto frowned. He hated the sound of that. It was disgusting!

Naruto could just imagine their faces filled with horror. What the fuck would Neji do with their shit?!

He shook his head furiously. He had more things to think about. He didn't tell them that Orouchimaru kidnapped Kimimaro simply to get to him. He wasn't going to cause them any more stress. Usually Sasuke was the one that distanced himself when a new face was introduced much like he did with Ino. The only reason why he let Ino get close to him was because of her pregnancy. If she wasn't pregnant Naruto couldn't imagine what would happen. Sasuke in fact stayed in the room long enough for Neji to talk to him and let him know what he needed of him. It was like a miracle. Naruto didn't make a big deal out of it yesterday but when he got home. He couldn't help but yell in excitement. Maybe their therapy sessions were working.

Then it had that Sai thing. He knew most of his story so he didn't pressure him into telling him about his past. He just wanted to be friends with the artist or maybe best friends like Kiba. He could tell that Sai cared about him a little but that's all the mattered. He walked out the room with the small tray of medicine to go to their rooms.

* * *

When he got there he could see that all the doors were open. They already had breakfast so what was going on. Sai's room was the closest so he stopped there. The pale man was sitting on his bed with a urine sample cup on his desk. He nervously smiled. "Hey, Sai! Are you ready to take your medicine?"

"What is it?" he asked looking at him.

"Well, since you don't show that much anger or animosity Rock Lee prescribed Lexapro. When you get out of here you have a choice of taking it or not but you must regularly go through psychotherapy. Is that fair?" he smiled gently as he took the small cup of water and swallowed the small pill.

Sai just nodded.

"To be honest, I don't know why you're still here. You just have communication problems that could be solved within only a few months time. I'm not talking about your ASPD."

"Hm, you actually sound smart." He smirked.

Naruto grinned. "After going through a lot of research and tests you kind of memorize important information."

Sai stretched out on his bed.

"Oh, that reminds me…what's going on? Why are all of your doors open?"

"Dr. Hyuuga came by after breakfast asking for our urine samples. He already took our vitals and blood. He said he'll be coming back."

"Ah…okay then. I'm going to give Gaara his medicine."

Sai closed his eyes meaning the conversation was over. Naruto wondered why he was acting strange. He usually insults him at least three times before he leaves the room. He frowned while he went into Gaara's room. The red head was meditating and the urine cup was on his desk as well. He tried not to think about it.

"Hey Gaara." He said softly.

Gaara opened his eyes to stare at him. "Medicine?"

"Yeah. I can come back…you don't have to take it now."

"No. I'll take it."

There was a small silence before Naruto explained what he was giving him.

"Lee chose to give you Lamictal to reduce the small bursts of anger you have. It's a low dosage so I guess it would be okay. He also wants to have a ten minute therapy session with you once a week. We've decided Thursdays is the best day and it should be right before lunch."

Gaara scowled as he reached for the round pill. "I don't have much of an anger problem."

"Yes you do. You just don't realize it. The other day the chef accidentally dropped your soup and you tried to strangle him."

"He did it on purpose."

Naruto shook his head slightly amused. He found it kind of cute. It was like a small child not being able to have what he wanted. He leaned down to press his lips softly on Gaara's forehead. Gaara stopped him from pulling away to give him a peck on the lips. Naruto blushed while Gaara just smirked.

"Besides, I know you like it when I'm angry."

Naruto pouted while Gaara just swallowed the pill without water. That took some skill. He really needed to stop having perverted thoughts about the red head swallowing anything. He stepped back giving him a warm smile. "I'll be back after I give Sasuke his medicine."

Gaara just stared at him until he left the room.

Naruto was expecting Sasuke to be in his room but he wasn't. He looked around slightly confused. Where could he go? Unlike the other two, he didn't have a urine sample on his desk. Naruto went back into Gaara's room. Gaara still had the blank stare he had when he left it.

"Uh…Sasuke isn't in his room…" he put the medicine tray down on red head's desk.

Sea-foam eyes narrowed. "It was Dr. Hyuuga."

"Really? Is something wrong with Sasuke?"

"No." he shook his head slowly.

"Then why would he take him out of his room?"

"Sasuke asked for it."

"Why?"

He shrugged.

Naruto became a worried. He remembered the look Sasuke gave Neji as soon as the Hyuuga stepped into the room yesterday. He hoped Sasuke didn't hurt him. Sasuke had a mean punch and Naruto didn't want to be on the other end of it again. He was just confused about his behavior. He never asked for anyone other than Naruto to leave the room. He could ask Kakashi. He could show him the security tapes. No! Now, Naruto was acting a bit silly. Sasuke wouldn't do anything unless it was absolutely necessary.

"Stop worrying about him." Gaara's rough voice broke him out of his thoughts.

Naruto bit his bottom lip. "What if he hurts him? Did Sasuke have his restraints on?"

"No. I don't think he was going to hurt him."

"How would you know?"

Gaara stood up walking to him. Naruto's heart sped up at the spicy scent that washed over him. He looked at his boyfriend. Why was he coming closer? His hand was snatched and he was crushed into pale arms. He sometimes hated his height. He looked up at Gaara who had a smirk on his face. "I just know."

"W-what?"

"Stop thinking about him and think about _me_."

Naruto blushed. When the hell did he become such a charmer? What was happening to _his_ Gaara? He felt his heart burst with so much emotion he froze in the red head's arms. He felt Gaara press his lips against his and everything melted away. He wrapped his arms around his neck as their tongues came out to play. He could never get enough of kissing him. Naruto moaned weakly when Gaara's sucked softly on his tongue, drawing it into his mouth. He moaned again when Gaara began to roam his hands over his waist, his back, to groping his ass.

He pulled away from the heated kiss after realizing that the door was still open and anyone could walk in at any time. It wasn't like he was trying to be quiet either. He kissed Gaara again.

"We should stop." He said against his lips. Naruto didn't really want to stop but he knew if he didn't he would be in trouble.

Gaara stared at him before removing his hands. Naruto let out a frustrated sigh turning away from him. He wanted so much more but he knew they wouldn't be able to get that much privacy. He pouted. This was going to be the hardest relationship he ever had. It's not like he had a lot but he had enough to know this wasn't going to be a walk in the park. He turned back to the red head.

"I'll go to the medical wing to see if Sasuke is there. Do you need anything? Do you want me to come back?"

Gaara looked at him blankly. "Just come and get us at lunch."

He grinned. "Okay!"

* * *

Naruto walked into the medical wing hearing Neji's voice immediately. The blonde psychologist walked closer to the Hyuuga's office when he heard Sasuke's usual grunt. He didn't know why he was tiptoeing towards it but he felt the tension. If that's what he could call it. There was a strong tension coming from Neji's office and he had to watch his step to go around the hospital beds.

"You've been here for a long time." Neji's voice said.

Naruto crept closer to Neji's office. He heard Sasuke's voice.

"Yes."

"Is there something else you wanted to discuss?" The Hyuuga asked.

"N-not really."

Naruto gaped. Did Sasuke Uchiha just **stutter**? What the hell?

"Then I should escort you back to your room. Your physical is tomorrow and I'm sure Naruto is worried about where you are."

The blonde psychologist closed his mouth. He wondered what Sasuke's face looked like.

"I have a question." Sasuke said.

"I'm all ears."

"What is your sexual preference?"

Naruto's eyes widened. Isn't that a bit bold even for the Uchiha? Why would he care about his sexual preference in the first place?

"I assure you that I don't like anything that whines. Why do you ask?"

Sasuke just gave him his usual grunt. "Hn."

There was a silence and quick footsteps could be heard. Then a gasp escaped someone's lips. Naruto had a couple of scenarios running through his head but when he peeked his head into the office he wasn't expecting to see this! Neji had his arm around Sasuke's waist and a small smirk rested on his lips. Sasuke's lips were parted slightly. The gasp came from him! Oh God! He shouldn't be spying on them! He would fake like he was never here.

"Do you happen to be attracted to me?" Neji asked arrogantly.

Naruto chose at that moment to back up from their little scene. Sasuke was blushing to the point to where it reached his ears. He never expected to see the usual stoic or irritated Uchiha blushing like a school girl getting kissed by their crush. It was so unexpected. He quickly left the medical wing a small blush on his face. He had to keep it a secret that he went anywhere near there. Sasuke would surely kill him if he knew. He knew one thing though, Sasuke moved fast when it came to letting his crushes know. He rushed passed Kakashi and went straight to Gaara's room.

Gaara raised a red eyebrow at his swift entry.

Naruto turned around to see if anyone was there and put a finger to his lips. "Shhh!"

The red head looked at him like _he_ was the crazy one. He might be after seeing that. Maybe it was a hallucination.

"I saw something…" he started to whisper.

"Why are you whispering?" he asked in his usual tone.

Naruto flinched. "Don't tell Sasuke that I went looking for him in the medical wing…" He blushed remembering the smirk on Neji's face. Neji, for all Naruto knew was a playboy but he knew he had enough honor not treat Sasuke bad. He wasn't going to get in the middle of it.

"What is it?" Gaara cocked his head to the side.

Naruto leaned down still whispering. "I think Sasuke _**likes**_ Neji."

"What was your first clue?" Gaara didn't sound surprised.

Blue eyes widened. "You mean you knew?!"

"Yesterday, when they met Sasuke kept staring at him. I figured out that it could only be one reason. They either know each other or Sasuke actually likes him." He shrugged like it wasn't a big deal.

Naruto pouted. "Please don't tell him I went to find him though. I don't want him being mad at me. I should've left as soon as I knew nothing was wrong! Why me?"

"What were they doing?"

The blonde fidgeted with his hands as he spoke. "They were just talking but…when Neji was about to take him back to his room Sasuke wanted to know if he was gay. I guess he got his answer when Neji _touched_ him like that. I used to wonder why none of Sakura's tricks worked on him but now I know."

"You're dense."

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Hey! You should've just told me what was going on!"

"What's going on?" Sai's voice came from the doorway.

Naruto shushed him too and whispered. "Sasuke likes Neji."

"Dr. Hyuuga?"

He nodded. Sai just smirked. "I knew something was going on in that little head of his yesterday."

"Why didn't I know?"

"You're clueless, dickless."

"Can you stop insulting my intelligence for just one day?" Naruto groaned.

"Where's the fun in that?" he gave him a fake smile.

Gaara just shook his head hiding the small smile on his face.

* * *

Naruto made it home with a sigh. He didn't have to fill out paperwork so he didn't have to stay late. Tsunade still insisted on him to go to Iruka's house or stay with Ino or Choji. He didn't want to be a bother so he just stayed where he was. Ino was starting go get big and have mood swings. At least it didn't affect her job because then he would start regretting it. She didn't have a lot of things to do so she just gave room checks and snacks to them in the middle of group therapy. There wasn't that much need but she treated them as kind as Naruto did. He had two more months to find a suitable nurse so hopefully Sakura won't be the nurse during her leave. It wasn't like he hated her, no it wasn't like he disliked her either. He just didn't trust her enough to understand boundaries with three hot guys around. She already had enough in that brain of hers.

He turned on the light and jumped when a person on his couch greeted him. He narrowed his eyes. "Who told you to break into my apartment?"

"I didn't really break in. You were stupid enough to leave it unlocked. Besides, I began to get hungry." The man said taking off his hood. His burgundy eyes were staring knowingly at him. His lips had a dark smirk on his face.

"You could've just called me." Naruto took off his jacket and shoes.

"I like giving you surprises. Plus, I'm making sure I get paid."

"I told you I was going to pay you when you find any leads on that bastard, Orouchimaru!" he spat as his eyes hardened. This guy just liked pushing his buttons.

"I know where he is at all times. He owes me money."

"So why didn't you tell me that in the first place?"

He smirked. "You didn't ask. You _commanded_ me to find him. You didn't ask if I knew where he was."

"You bastard!" Naruto flew over to him to aim a punch at his smug face. He hated associating with him. His punch was caught.

"You have grown soft over the past year." The man's hand tightened his grip around his hand.

"Fuck you!" He snatched his hand away.

"You know I can't cheat on Hidan. He'll cut my head off."

"I hope he cuts your heart out instead." He growled.

"Are you going to pay me or not? Otherwise, I could leave and you can never find your little friend."

"Fine. You get half now and get the rest of it when I see Kimimaro."

"You play _so dirty_, Naruto. At least you haven't lost your touch with unbelievable deals."

Naruto stomped over to his couch and flipped up a pillow. There was a small rip at the bottom of the seat and a bag of money he had for emergency purposes only. He threw the dollar bills in the man's face. "He better be here soon."

The man licked his lips. "Don't worry he will. Oh, I should warn you that Orouchimaru plans on trying to kidnap your adoptive father."

Naruto froze. "When?"

"Tomorrow. If you want you can pay me _extra_ for protection services."

He narrowed his eyes. Why did they have to send _him_ out of all people? He moved back to the couch and gave him some more money. He scowled. "I want everyone and I mean everyone to protect my friends and family."

The man nodded putting his hood back on. He opened the door and looked back at Naruto. "You should have protection too, Naruto."

"I can protect myself, Kakuzu." He grimaced.

Kakuzu gave out a bitter laugh. "You _think_ you can."

With those last words Kakuzu was gone. Naruto looked down at his hands then gripped them into fists. He would be strong enough when the time came to put Orouchimaru out of his misery, that's for sure.

_

* * *

_

Snowysess: Thank you for the reviews! I love them! And yes, Neji and Sasuke are going to become a couple. They're not one right now but they would be soon. Gaara and Naruto are going to start getting into the more juicy parts of the relationship if you know what I mean. Review and tell me what you think! I'll update as soon as I can.


	14. The Newcomer

Chapter 14: The Newcomer

Naruto didn't really get an ounce of sleep since he was too worried about Iruka. He wasn't going to let Orochimaru get the best of him especially when he was being a coward. He could always put in a report in at the police station but that's not going to help. Police wouldn't think twice about his case. Yes, Orochimaru is proven to be dangerous but they didn't have proof that he was doing all this. He will catch him in the act and hopefully Kazuku knows what he's doing. This is a serious matter and Kazuku couldn't fail. He owed him, his life so he better do the job right.

Naruto sighed as he finally got out of his truck to walk into the institute. He didn't feel like being here when he could be with Iruka. Protecting him. He would just put all his faith in everyone that owed him something to begin with. Kazuku is apart of a gang called the Akatsuki. Naruto used to do small errands for them to gain extra money to help pay for Iruka's house. That was back when he was in high school. He was even apart of it himself since they taught him how to fight and be independent. He was already independent but he sort of depended on Iruka most of the time. When he went to college he encouraged all the members to get some type of normal job and live normal lives. They still had gang tendencies on the side but for the most part they weren't on the streets like they were before.

He would meet with all of the members tonight to go over a plan. He wanted everyone to be protected. Everyone had to watch their backs and be careful. Orochimaru is a sneaky bastard following Gaara, Sai, and Sasuke like that. It was like he was some kind of pedophile. It irked him in the worst way. He wondered what Orochimaru wanted from them. Sai's parents were models. Gaara's father was some type of official that took care of his community and Sasuke's parents were politicians. His mother is sick. She probably should be the one in the institute right now. He frowned as he walked into the sliding double doors. He gave a small nod to the front desk going to Sector 21.

It was going to be a long day today. Naruto took a deep breath pulling out his ID card and sliding it on the keypad, putting in the necessary numbers for the doors to open. The three patients should be moved to a higher level since they seemed to be getting along fine. Gaara and Sasuke might be the only ones to worry about. Sai wasn't that much of a threat to society. Yes, he made rude comments from time to time and was a pervert. It wasn't something you should be hospitalized for though. He needed to learn how to communicate with people better knowing what not to say.

He saw Asuma smoking his usual cigarette and he gave him a small wave. He didn't feel like talking either. That is the first. He went straight to his small office on this floor to bring out medicine. Neji was going to be giving them their physical after lunch so one-on-one therapy sessions would be pushed back. Today is Tuesday after all. In group therapy, they could watch a movie or play a game. Something with the TV is always done on Tuesdays.

He collected their medicine and saw Shikamaru looking at him when he walked out.

"Hey Shikamaru."

"Are you alright, Naruto?" he asked lazily.

Naruto gave him a small smile. "I'm fine."

He passed him, knowing Shikamaru's eyes were on his form. He hated when people analyzed his movements. He ignored it walked towards his three patients. They were his friends but they were also his patients. That's not going to change. When they get out of here he would gladly refer to them as friends but right now. They needed help to get into the real world. He did a lot of thinking last night since he couldn't go to sleep.

He didn't want them to go out into the world thinking they were alone so he came up with an idea. It was probably the dumbest or smartest idea of his life. He wouldn't think about it now though. Gaara, Sasuke, and Sai needed to take their medicine.

He went straight to Sasuke's room first. Yesterday, Sasuke didn't talk that much as he used to. Neji must've really embarrassed him. He had to refrain to keep himself from laughing when Sasuke showed up next to Neji, trying to keep neutral. He wouldn't put it pass him that they at least kissed. It was written all over the Uchiha's face. Sai made a comment about it only causing Sasuke to withdraw more than before. It wasn't that bad.

He opened Sasuke's door seeing the Uchiha reading another one of those thick books. Naruto wasn't going to lie. He _disliked_ reading. It was so boring and didn't hold any entertainment for the life of him. He was never good at reading comprehension even in college. He had to take special classes to understand what he actually read.

"Hey Sasuke! How are you feeling this morning?" he asked.

Sasuke didn't leave his eyes off the book. "Hn."

"I brought your medicine. You didn't get a chance to take it yesterday."

That's when he finally looked up seeing the medicine tray. "What did that green idiot prescribe to me?"

Naruto just shook his head. "Rock Lee is actually smart. It's just his personality because his father acts the same way. Anyway, he prescribed you Zoloft and Lexapro. You also have to see him just like Gaara once a week on Fridays."

Sasuke nodded taking his pills and drinking his cup of water to swallow them. He put the small cups back on the tray while Naruto just smiled. "If you feel any symptoms tell me or Lee. We might have to find another medication to help you with your trauma. You won't have to take it forever. You just need to take it until you cope."

Sasuke just nodded going back to reading his book.

Naruto walked out of the room. "I'll see you later."

He then went to Sai's room. Sai stopped acting weird yesterday around group therapy. He was more silent than usual which made Naruto worry over him. He didn't really talk during therapy and hardly insulted him. He had grown used to his insults even though they angered him to some point. He walked in Sai's room seeing him gazing out the clear window. He replaced the nasty looking windows with new ones so they could look out. The last windows they had, they hardly saw a thing but bright sun.

"Hey Sai! How are you doing this morning?"

Sai looked emotionlessly at him. "You should know how I'm feeling, dickless."

"Not really. I could read body language but most people know what their bodies are giving off."

Sai walked to him snatching up his small pill. He took the other cup of water and swallowed it.

"If I was to ask how long I stay here what would be the estimation?" Sai suddenly asked.

Naruto looked thoughtful for a second. "Well, since your nothing like Gaara and Sasuke you could move right into Sector 5 and be dismissed within a month. Do you want that?"

Sai shook his head. "I'm not used to having long term friends so I rather stay in whatever Sector Sasuke and Gaara are in."

Naruto gave him a warm smile. "So you are friends? Is that why in the past, you fought the doctors."

Sai nodded. "Sasuke was here before me and Gaara arrived shortly after I did. When I realized good behavior gets you dismissed early I did whatever I could to stay with them. They unlike the other patients or doctors didn't ask why I was here."

Naruto understood his meaning. He would've done the same thing. They've been in the same cell for years. Every other patient that was down here was moved up. He looked up at the black haired patient.

"True friends stick together, no matter what happens. At least you understand that concept."

Sai did a fake smile. "Why do you want to be friends with us?"

"I want to be friends with you because all of you have strong hearts. It takes a strong heart and mind to go through the things you three had to endure. I thought I had a rough childhood but there are many people out there that have it so much worse than me."

Sai accepted the information. "You truly are one of a kind, Naruto."

Naruto gasped. It was the first time Sai said his name. His first name at that! He beamed up at him. "Thank you."

He just laughed while Naruto headed out into the hallway. Sai made his day a little bit brighter.

* * *

When he locked Sai's door back into place he ran into Ino. She had a wary look on her face. Her stomach was clearly getting bigger by the second. She looked exhausted. She might have to take maternity leave earlier than expected.

"Ino? What's wrong?"

"There's a new patient that arrived outside just a few minutes ago. He's supposed to be coming down into Sector 21. Tsunade wants you to meet him."

"Huh? Where?"

"They're in the medical wing. He has injuries and bug bites everywhere. The police said something about him being _buried_ alive."

Naruto nodded his head. He gave her Gaara's medicine. "Make sure Gaara takes his medicine while I'm away."

He ran out pass Shikamaru who started to smoke. Shikamaru only smoked when he was extremely tired or stressed. They were going to have a new patient down here so he could understand the stress. Naruto might be sprouting gray hair by the time this is over.

* * *

When he arrived to the medical wing, Neji was looking quite aghast. Naruto slowed his walking speed to talk to the Hyuuga. There were police officers standing everywhere in the hospital wing. Asuma was probably in the room with the patient.

"Neji, what's going on?"

Neji looked at him trying to calm his features but failed miserably. "I've never seen anything like it…I don't know why they brought him here instead of a real hospital. He's not talking to anyone. He's just sitting there with his body…looking like **that**."

"Is it that bad?"

The doctor shook his head. "It's worse than I thought. He has a fever, he's malnourished, he reeks, bug bites all over his body, and I think he's practically blind. Tsunade is in there now cleaning him up while Asuma and a couple of other policemen are holding him down."

Naruto frowned. "Am I supposed to go in there?"

"You can go in there if you want."

Naruto gulped going through the door. He wanted to see who this is. He moved towards where he heard all the commotion. Tsunade was standing with gloves on her hands while she dressed someone in a hospital gown. He was thrashing around on the bed while they tried to strap him down. He had small little bumps all over his body. He had cuts running on the back of his ankles looking like it was self inflicted. He wasn't yelling, he was just trying to move from the people touching him. His ribs were showing and he was beyond the word skinny. He was finally strapped down to the bed his amethyst eyes wide with terror and his mouth in a flat line.

Tsunade spotted him and took of her gloves. "He's badly traumatized."

"I could see that from far away. Where the hell did they find him?"

"In a ditch." She sighed running a hand through her hair. "They thought he was dead because beetles were all over him. His eyes are unfocused so I think he has a vision problem. Whoever did this to him left him for dead."

"Why is he here?" Naruto asked concerned about his health. He knew for sure that they didn't have the equipment to heal bug bites properly.

"He wouldn't let the doctors near him."

"Do they know his name?"

"The forensics took some blood and is going to run a DNA test on him. We'll know in about a week. Meanwhile, he should rest in the hospital wing for a few days before we move him into Sector 21. I don't think moving him now is the best option. He's not listening to anyone so I want you to stay with him throughout the day."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "What abou—

"They're going to have to wait. I would get Ino to do it since she's a qualified nurse but she's clearly taking the pregnancy hard. You're the only doctor that's free for a few hours. You could go to lunch and maybe do group therapy but he comes first."

He nodded. He knew today was going to be a long day for some reason. He wasn't expecting it to be this extreme. It's true he used to clean up after patients all the time but he thought after he became a qualified psychologist that he wasn't going to have to do it again. Oh, how wrong he is!

He glanced at Asuma who was running a hand shakily through his hair. Why was everyone so terrified? The man looked horrible but Naruto seen worse. It was probably why Tsunade wanted him. He was the only one that could stand the site of it. He glanced back at the now knocked out man. Someone gave him a sedative. Naruto this time didn't blame them. Tsunade went back over to his prone body and got to work on his injuries. Bruises also littered his body so he looked like some kind of zombie.

Naruto only hoped the man was accepted down in Sector 21. He wondered what the others would think.

* * *

The next day Naruto went into the hospital wing first. The man never calmed down and only ate a few pieces of bread. He wasn't able to do group therapy so Shikamaru had to go on with the activities. The non-therapy ones anyway. Then he found out Kazuku had effectively protected Iruka from being kidnapped but in the process he got shot in the shoulder. Yesterday, at the meeting with everyone Naruto apologized for not foreseeing the danger they were putting themselves into. Kazuku just shook it off, saying he had worse things than a bullet wound. It's true now that Naruto could think more rationally. Kazuku also promised that Kimimaro was safe and he won't be able to see him until he paid him extra. Naruto kicked them all out at the suggestion but was grateful for taking Kimimaro out of Orochimaru's clutches.

Now, Tsunade called him in at eight in the morning to talk to the new patient for Sector 21. He was asleep most of the day yesterday and only fell right back to sleep after eating a few bites. He might have to go through rehabilitation. Naruto was sure he couldn't walk by himself.

He yawned waving half-heartedly at the front desk. He went into the hospital wing seeing that the patient wasn't strapped to the bed anymore. He was sitting up while Kakashi sat down on the chair reading. Naruto had to keep himself from kicking the gray haired man in the knee. The patient had his eyes closed even though Naruto knew he was awake.

"Excuse me, um…how are you?"

He didn't receive an answer. He wasn't really expecting one.

"Why do you have your eyes shut?"

The man's eyes snapped out and amethyst eyes squinted at him.

"Do you need glasses?"

He wasn't expecting an answer but he was surprised when he saw a small nod of the head. Naruto grinned. "I can get you prescription if you give me the number to your optometrist."

He shook his head weakly.

"Can you speak?"

He shook his head again.

Naruto then got out his little notepad and gave him a pencil to write with. He handed it to him gently.

The skinny hand grabbed the pencil and weakly wrote out horrible letters.

Naruto had to look at what he wrote for a few minutes to figure it out.

'_My eyes are sensitive to light.'_

He nodded. "Oh, I get it." He turned off the lights making Kakashi get up and move out of the room to read his book. Immediately, the man's eyes stopped squinting and looked clearly around his surroundings. He probably was wondering where he was at.

"You're at Konoha Mental Institute and I'm Dr. Uzumaki Naruto. You can just call me Naruto though."

He looked at him blankly like he was asking why.

"I don't know that answer to that question myself. The police found you in some ditch and decided to bring you here. You'll be going to Sector 21, where I will begin your mental evaluation. Since we don't know your name, we have to wait a week to put you in our database. The police are trying to find clues as to who did this to you."

He picked up the pencil weakly again to try to write on the small pad. His fingers weren't used to writing even though he probably knew it his whole life. Naruto wondered how long the man was just lying there in the ditch. Probably five days to a week at most. No one can stay alive without food or water for more than a week. You die of dehydration and starve to death.

He moved closer to him to see what he was writing. He saw the letters forming his name.

Naruto looked at the name making sure he read right. He was sure he saw that name somewhere before. He tried to remember anything that came close to it but failed to do so.

'_Aburame Shino.'_

"Well, it's nice to meet you Shino. You might not like it here because we have many restrictions. Since you're going into Sector 21, you will have a security guard with you at all times. You won't be moving there until you get a tidbit healthier. I'll give you about four days so you can join the little group on Saturday. I think detectives are going to be coming to question you soon too." He informed him.

Shino stared at him before looking down at his bony hands. He threw the pencil and the notepad on the floor. It was obvious he didn't want to be here. Naruto just stared sadly at the notepad and now broken pencil. At least he had some strength left. He was going to _**need**_ it.

_

* * *

_

Snowysess: Oh, this is going to be a nice twist in the story! Don't you think so too? Anyway, thank you for the reviews! Some people didn't like the fact that Neji and Sasuke were getting together, well its too bad because I'm not changing it.

And really, I don't really know who Sai's going to be paired with so why don't you just tell me who you want him to be with. I'll gladly appreciate it if you do! I could make an OC character but I don't feel like doing it this late in the story.


	15. Overtime Release

Chapter 15: Overtime Release

_Snowysess: There's a lime in this chapter! Don't say I didn't warn you. Strong language too._

* * *

Naruto wasn't usually a pushover. Well, in the _past_ he never was. People had to think twice before trying to fight him. He never really got into fights with anyone but Kiba. Kiba wasn't afraid to fight him and didn't treat him like some kind of unbelievably strong freak. He really wondered if his life would've turned out different if Kiba wasn't there by his side throughout all the rough times. Iruka didn't really know all his secrets like Kiba did. Kiba knew that he was associated and probably still is associated with Akatsuki.

It was Sunday, and Naruto had a long week on trying to make Shino feel welcomed. The zombie looking man didn't try to communicate through writing anymore. He didn't try anything. His body language remained stiff or in the posture of anger. Neji had a hard time taking his vitals because of it. He was giving everyone a tough time. Naruto hadn't seen his Sector 21 patients since that Tuesday Shino came in. He was sure they knew by now what was going on. They caught glimpses of him during the morning when they went to breakfast but other than that they didn't even see him at lunch. Tsunade wanted Shino moved immediately. Apparently, Neji complains too much about the Aburame's presence disturbing him.

Naruto stared up at the house that Kakuzu told him to go to. It wasn't that big and it wasn't small either. He could easily tell that it had a basement and just one floor. He rang the doorbell and heard stomps coming to the door. There was a heavy silence in the night as crickets sang about the temperature. He looked around suspiciously when something rustled the leaves but it was just the wind.

"Who the fuck is it?" a rather rude and loud voice asked.

"Hidan, it's me. Naruto." He said rolling his eyes. Some people never change.

Hidan was Kakuzu's boyfriend and he cussed enough to make a sailor look away in shame. Hidan was one of the youngest of Akatsuki but has been in the streets more than anyone. He was one of the first to join the gang and no one was surprised when Kakuzu started to date the violent member. He waited for the dark green door to open to reveal the man he was thinking about.

"What the fuck Naruto? You finally got the _balls_ to show your shitty face? Kakuzu didn't say you were coming! That little _shit_!" he spit in the bushes next to the door.

Naruto blinked, used to his behavior. "Whatever. He told me to come see Kimimaro."

"I wish you could take him. That bitch is starting to get on my nerves. Come on in." He snatched him up and dragged him into the door. The door slammed shut while Hidan locked all four locks. He was paranoid.

He was pushed into the basement where he heard a little bit of rock music, loud cheering, and laughing. He guessed it was game night for all the members.

Hidan went downstairs first. "Hey guess the fuck what? Our _little blondie_ decided to visit!"

A deep voice yelled over the noise. "Really? Shit, I haven't seen that guy since he graduated college."

Hidan yelled back. "Yeah, whatever. Blondie are you going to sit the fuck down or just stand there?"

Naruto made it further down the steps and saw all the members sitting on the couch, floor, or in chairs. They were playing some kind of game consol and all eyes were on him.

"Oh shit! Where's the little bitch?"

"He wanted to get some _beauty_ sleep." Kisame laughed. Kisame had extremely pale skin almost to the point where you can see all his veins. His light blue eyes were close to white and his dark blue hair was unmistakable. Naruto hasn't seen him in awhile either. The guy was a total goofball and was always cracking jokes. The rest of the gang laughed with him.

"Hey guys!" Naruto greeted with a grin.

The leader grinned back with him. His dark orange and spiky hair was slightly similar to his but was a bit longer. His big black eyes were sometimes mistaken for being innocent but that's if you looked pass all his piercings. He had four piercings in his nose, two on his bottom lip, and at least ten piercings on his ear. He was friendly most of the time but when it came to friends he became violent. His name was Yahiko.

"Wow! The mini-me has finally returned." He teased.

Naruto frowned. "It's impossible for me to be like you."

"I take that as an insult."

"Naruto thinks he's a hotshot doctor now!" Kakuzu cut up. Hidan was already sitting on his lap. They break up so many times and get back together that Naruto lost count. Sitting next to him was Deidara. Deidara was as almost feminine as Haku. The only difference was he does sound like a man. He sat next to his red headed boyfriend, Sasori. Sasori's auburn eyes almost red just gave Naruto acknowledgement. He was silent most of the time and Deidara did whatever he told him to do. He probably told him to shut up.

On the couch was, Tobi who was better known as Obito Uchiha. He was disowned from the family because of his involvement in the gang. His black hair and cobalt eyes shinned in happiness. "I think Naruto picked the right thing to do." He said.

Naruto nodded. "Thanks, I guess."

"Stop trying to be bashful! You sure as hell aren't, Naruto!" Kisame glared.

Naruto stuck his tongue out at him. "You're just jealous."

"Who would be jealous of someone working at a madhouse?" a feminine voice asked. Konan sat right next to Tobi. Her blue hair was probably the most noticeable out of everyone in here. She had two bottom lips rings just like Yahiko. They grew up together so they were best friends. On the other side of her was her boyfriend, Nagato. His gray eyes were cold from the things he witnessed as a child but on the inside he was a softie. His black hair lay flat on his shoulders.

"Hey, it isn't a madhouse! Well, technically it is but it's better than nothing. I get paid a lot more than I can spend!" Naruto huffed.

"Whatever. It's not like we care." Utakata said in his chair. He was a new addition when Naruto was just quitting the gang. He used to have some horrible disease and just like that it disappeared. His spiky black hair crossed over his dark brown eyes. His pale skin hasn't changed since the blonde known him.

In the chair next to him was Zetsu. He was an albino much like Kimimaro but his hair was a dark green color and he had light brown eyes that sometimes seemed to glow gold in the right lighting. He shook his head. "We're just happy that you don't have to go through anymore trouble."

"Uh…hello? Orochimaru!" Kisame frowned.

Temujin, the boy who was sitting on the floor stood up with his vibrant green eyes looking intensely at Naruto. Naruto never really got along with the other long haired blonde. His cousin, Menma got up off the floor too. He had curly wheat colored hair that went to the bottom of his neck with gray slate eyes with slightly tanned skin.

"Why are you dragging us in it, in the first place?"

Yahiko suddenly glared making the room a few degrees cooler. "Naruto's _our_ friend. We aren't going to let some old man push him around!"

Temujin frowned. "What exactly does Orochimaru want?"

Naruto didn't know what to say. "I don't know. He's been trying to kidnap my patients ever since he couldn't give his medicine to them. Then from what granny told me, the bastard has been following them around since they were in diapers."

"What the fuck? That's sick!" Hidan raged.

"He probably has a connection through their families." Nagato finally spoke up. Naruto didn't know why the thought never pass by him. It's possible.

"That sounds really bad!" Tobi closed his eyes tightly and wiggled in his seat.

"Who are your patients again, Naruto?" Kisame asked curiously.

Naruto sighed. "Sabaku Gaara, Uchiha Sasuke, and Sai."

"Did you just say _Uchiha_?!" They all blurted out.

"Shit! My cousin's in there! I had no idea!" Tobi looked dejected.

"You probably didn't know because they disowned you. They're nothing but stuck up bastards!" Yahiko scowled.

"I think I know Sabaku Gaara." Sasori spoke up.

"What? Really?" Naruto asked.

Deidara bit his lip. "Yeah, I know him too. We were in middle school while he was in elementary school. It was all over the news about what happened to his uncle and his father. His trial only lasted two months."

"Oh yeah! I remember seeing something like that in my home too!" Kisame agreed.

Konan snorted. "You're just trying to put your two cents of shit in everything! Shut up!"

"Gaara is famous huh?" Naruto crossed his arms over his chest. He remembered looking into sea-foam eyes and felt a little guilty for not spending time with him. He probably was angry at him. He didn't have any excuses. Well, technically Shino was an excuse.

"What's with the fucking face?" Hidan asked.

"I haven't spent time with him for most of the week." The blonde psychologist sighed sadly.

"Don't tell me…" Everyone went silent before Kisame burst out laughing.

"You're dating him aren't you?"

Naruto blushed and squeaked out. "Yeah."

Yahiko stood up giving him a hug. "Oh! Poor Naruto!"

Naruto pushed him away and playfully glared. "Stop it! I'm serious. He has a severe anger problem that needs to be worked on. I don't like when he's upset."

Deidara smirked. "Sounds like love to me, un!"

Nagato shook his head. "Good luck with that."

Utakata said. "I want to meet him."

"I might bring him to visit one day." Naruto grinned.

Temujin just rolled his eyes sitting back down. Menma nodded in agreement. "He sounds interesting."

"Can you bring Sasuke too? I haven't seen him since he was at his mother's funeral!" Tobi yelled excitedly.

Naruto wasn't sure telling Tobi would be the right choice but he might as well. He was family and he had to know. "About his mother _dying_…"

A few minutes later there were yells of outrage. "_**WHAT**_??"

* * *

Naruto blinked sleepily. He didn't get to see Kimimaro until it was close to two o' clock in the morning. Akatsuki wanted to know about his three patients to every single detail. They were going to do some background checks with one of their associates to find out what Orochimaru wanted. Then they were going to get enough evidence to look him away until he rotted to death or just _kill_ him. Tobi became serious after he heard Sasuke's story and everyone's mood changed for the worse when they heard about Sai's.

Apparently, Kakuzu owed Sai's parents money. They used to just hand it to him whenever they say him. Sai's father, Kyouya was a big help in creating the gang's uniform. He came up with the idea of red clouds and black capes. It wasn't really a gang then but more like a club that they came up as kids. It was only Yahiko, Konan, Kakuzu, and Nagato back then though. Kyouya gave them bites to eat and made sure they had a roof over their head. He sounded like a nice guy.

Sai's parents were models so it isn't a much a surprise that they had a lot of money to burn. Sai most likely inherited that money when he turned eighteen. He just wasn't allowed to claim it yet since he's in this place. He walked to the elevators going to Sector 5. He needed a cup of coffee. He never had caffeine ever since someone put those supplements in his meals. He needed it to make it through the day. He stayed over Yahiko's house with everybody else until five this morning. He fell asleep next to Kimimaro and Menma. They were wild sleepers and the bruise on his shoulder and thigh reminded him of it. He had to go home, take a shower and change his clothes after everyone had breakfast. They breakfast was hectic with Kakuzu and Nagato arguing over the grocery shopping list.

He took a sip of coffee and almost spit it out when he saw Menma standing there.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Menma gave him a small smile. "I'm a new intern here starting today as a nurse."

"Are you serious? Why didn't you tell me that last night?"

"There was a lot of commotion going on last night so I didn't think it was appropriate to bring it up. Dr. Tsunade told me that I was to start off in Sector 21 since they are short of nurses. Can you show me where it is?" He explained.

"You're a **nurse**?"

"Yeah. I saw the opening in a newspaper and decided to give it a shot. My interview was almost two months ago. I had to go through specific training lessons at a rushed time since I had no college credit. This is basically volunteer work."

Naruto laughed. "You're working with me! I'm the only doctor down in Sector 21. I recently gained another patient so your help is appreciated."

Menma smiled. "Are we going down there now?"

"Yeah, let's go!"

* * *

Naruto and Menma walked down the dimmed lit hallway. Naruto ordered Asuma to turn down the lights so Shino could see properly. He still squinted sometimes but he was slowly coming along. He would go get his laptop but Shino wasn't talking to him yet. He wanted him to be comfortable instead of treating him like some kind of enemy. He went into his small office, going to the cabinet to take out the three patients' medicine. He hated giving people medicine but some of them needed it more than others. He was sure after everyone has coped with their past that they won't be needing it anymore like Zabuza or Kimimaro.

He smiled when Menma looked a bit shy to come into his office. He met Menma when he was a senior in high school. He always stayed by himself and never really talked unless the teacher called on him. It surprised him completely when he went over to Yahiko's house to see him asking to join the gang. He wasn't put on hard missions since Hidan didn't trust him and he looked too innocent. The thing was Menma's parents were burnt alive in a barn fire when he was in middle school. He ended up killing the people responsible and came to Konoha to hide. When he heard about Akatsuki he wanted to be known and feared even though his shyness stopped people from seeing that.

"How long are you going to work here?" he asked.

Menma perked up and slightly blushed. "I don't know. I want something that I could be proud of. I felt guilty most of my life."

Naruto shook his head. "You should never feel guilty or regret what you do. You should have more faith in yourself."

Menma nodded a small amount of determination passed through his face. His gray slate eyes became hard like he was set on a mission.

Ino came in the office hands on her hips. "Hey Naruto! What too—

She looked at Menma. "Who are you?"

"I'm…the…"

"He's the new intern. He's trying to be a nurse." Naruto stated for him.

Ino looked him up and down. He was only slightly shorter than Naruto and looked to small to be normal. Naruto was sure Menma recognized that she was pregnant. He kept staring at her stomach then to her face. Naruto stopped himself from bursting out laughing. Ino eventually gave him a welcoming smile. "Well, nice to meet you…"

"Menma Haido." Menma said.

Ino just nodded. "Well, Menma good luck. You might need it. Oh, and Naruto. I have a doctor's appointment so I'm leaving now. Do you want me to do anything before I leave?"

Naruto thought about it. "No. Did you check on Shino?"

Ino frowned. "Shino is stubborn. He won't go through his therapy schedule. I know they're just simple exercises but if he ever wants to move normally again he needs to go through with them."

He sighed. "I'll make sure to talk to him then."

"Oh, and no one has seen him so you should introduce him to the other three today." She reminded him.

Naruto nodded. "Thank you for reminding me."

"No problem. I'll see you later, Naruto and Menma." She gave a small wave and slightly waddled out of the office.

"Is she related to you?"

Naruto grinned. "Yeah! She's my cousin. How do you know?"

Menma shook his head. "I don't know but when she frowned, it felt like the room became dimmer."

Naruto shrugged. What the hell did he mean by that? He wasn't going to think about it. He hoped it wasn't a crush. She's pregnant for heaven's sake! And not to mention married! He readied the medicine and told Menma to follow him. He came across Shikamaru who was smoking again today. Well, he hated Mondays too so he probably would be doing the same thing if he was in Shikamaru's shoes.

"Hey Shikamaru! How are you?"

"Troublesome. Gaara had one of his angry fits just awhile ago at breakfast. I had to take him back to his room early and handcuff his hands again."

Naruto grew concerned. He knew something like that was going to happen. "What do you mean again?"

"It happened yesterday too."

"_Really_?" He narrowed his eyes.

"I wouldn't lie. Asuma got a bloody nose for taking one punch from him. I don't think going in there right now would be wise."

Naruto gave him a devious smile. "Whenever did I become wise?"

He snorted and rolled his eyes lazily. Shikamaru noticed Menma trailing behind him. "Is this someone new?"

"Yeah. This is Menma. He's the new nurse."

Shikamaru blew out some smoke. "I feel sorry for you."

Menma tilted his head to the side. "Huh?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head nervously. "How about this? Shikamaru you show him around the place while I'll deal with the patients."

Shikamaru sighed. "Fine."

He grinned and assured Menma that it was fine. Naruto left them when they went around the corner to start at the therapy room. He walked down to the rooms going straight to Gaara's. He put the medicine tray on the ground next to the door. He waited patiently for the door to unlock and was greeted with glaring sea-foam eyes. This time he didn't need Gaara to close the door. He did it himself. He walked warily into the room. Gaara was sitting on the bed with black baggy pants and a white shirt with small red dots on it. His hands were handcuffed behind his back. His blue eyes narrowed. It was most likely Asuma's blood.

"What the fuck do you think your doing?" He yelled at him.

Gaara just continued to glare at him. Naruto stomped over to him and slammed his back against the bed straddling his patient's waist. He raised his fist and punched him hard in the cheek. It wasn't professional but this was between boyfriends. This wasn't between doctor and patient. Gaara seemed slightly shocked that he would punch him in this state. He gritted his teeth trying to thrash Naruto off. Without hands took harder to do.

Naruto just held him down. "Why would you make all these progresses go to waste? Do you want to be stuck in here forever and drugged up for the rest of your life? There isn't any point to attack someone trying to help you through the day! Tell me what were you thinking when you attacked Asuma!"

Gaara just glared up at him. "I don't have to tell you anything. You _weren't_ around to understand why I did it."

"So the fuck what? You just don't do that shit and get away with it! It would be like starting all over! Your privileges would be stripped from you within a blink of an eye! Since I'm here now why don't you tell me what you were feeling? I'm sure I'll understand if you give me an explanation."

* * *

_Snowysess: Starting LIME here!_

* * *

Gaara suddenly stopped struggling altogether. He stopped glaring at him and before Naruto knew it he leaned up capturing his lips in a heated kiss. Naruto groaned at the feeling of Gaara's lips on his. They haven't had any physical contact in over a week so of course he responded. It's amazing how just a few seconds ago that he was practically shouting in the red head's face. Now, he was sucking on the man's wet appendage.

He rested his tense body on top of Gaara's comfortably with a groan. He let Gaara dominate the kiss as it became more intense. He groaned again when Gaara's teeth lightly bit his bottom lip and his tongue moved forcibly back in his mouth. Naruto wanted the red head closer. The hell about where they were. He raised one hand to run through shaggy red hair and the other went up the well toned stomach. He noticed that whenever they argue it turns into a heated make out session. Maybe it was the sexual tension but he didn't think about it right now.

Gaara grunted when he ground his hips against his. Naruto pulled away to let out a low moan. He wasn't going to cover his need for Gaara anymore. He wouldn't deny the love he felt either. He rubbed their clothed erections together, giving Gaara a whole new meaning to pleasure. He pulled away from those hot lips before trailing kisses down the red head's neck. He lightly sucked on the pale skin probably leaving a mark while still grinding his hips against the others.

Naruto blinked down to the red head biting his lip. He felt so good! His pace quickened and he let out a loud moan this time. His face flushed and blue eyes closed in ecstasy. And just to think that they were dry humping each other! Naruto got an idea and he stopped momentarily. Gaara glared half-heartedly at him.

He gave out a small husky laugh. "You'll _like_ it, I promise."

His hands went to Gaara's waistband of his pants. He slid down on his legs preventing all movement. Then he yanked them down to his knees with boxers and all. Gaara's erection bounced free and he licked his lips in wonderment. He knew he didn't have a lot of time so he leaned down licking softly on the head. He heard Gaara gasp knowing what was about to come. Naruto grinned taking a hand to grip the heated organ to hold it steady before his mouth closed over the head. He sucked softly while his tongue tapped against the slit.

He heard Gaara huff into the room. He could practically feel the red head's heartbeat in his mouth. He adjusted himself to be more comfortable and took more into his mouth. His tongue swirled to the sides once he couldn't take anymore. He moved back up his wet appendage swirling around the head before going back down to repeat the past actions.

Naruto began to suck harder and a small slurping sound could be heard. His jaw was starting to get tired. He hasn't done this in awhile! He moved his head up and down faster. He felt Gaara trying to weakly hump into his mouth. He glanced up to see him with his eyes closed and his mouth open with heavy pants. He would've laughed if he wasn't preoccupied.

He slowed the rhythm down and used his other hand to fondle Gaara's balls. He was delighted by the low groan that came from his mouth. He began his torturous rhythm again while Gaara moved his hips to his rhythm. Naruto wasn't complaining. He looked back up and saw him gritting his teeth like he was trying to prevent something. He enjoyed what he was doing to the red head. He felt Gaara tense before he felt a liquid burst into his mouth. He swallowed what he could. The rest just nestled back down over the softening erection and into small red curls.

He licked his lips pulling away and seeing Gaara's flushed sweaty face. After a few moments of panting sea-foam eyes finally opened and an emotion he never saw on Gaara's face passed through them. He grinned, leaning down kissing his boyfriend softly on the lips. He removed himself and fixed Gaara's clothes. His jaw felt kind of sore. He glanced at the small dresser and pulled on one of the drawers. He saw another white t-shirt, pulling it out.

"Naruto." Gaara's voice made a shiver go down his spine. Why does his voice make him feel like that?

He turned towards the red head after closing the drawer and throwing the shirt on the now messed up bed. He gave him a warm smile. "Yes?"

Gaara lightly blushed. "I'm…sorry."

Naruto's smile broadened as he skipped over to him. He gave him a hug. "Don't worry about it Gaara. I'm sorry for punching you and making a mess."

Gaara shook his head. "What about you?"

He glanced down at himself. He still had an erection. It would eventually go away. He grinned. "I'm fine. I still have a job to complete even though **this** was totally unexpected. I don't think your punishment would be that bad. Granny would probably just think it's a reaction to the new medicine so she would just keep a watchful eye on you. Please try to control your anger, Gaara. I know I haven't been around most of last week but we do have a new patient in this Sector. He's right across from Sai now that I think about it. You'll be meeting together at lunch."

"Shikamaru told me that he was badly injured and no one could stand the sight of him except you."

"Yeah, he's pretty bad. He can't walk yet but we're trying to put him through physical therapy. We also have a new nurse down here by the name of Menma. I have known him since I was in high school so he's an associate of sorts. Please try to be nice to him. He's very insecure about himself."

Gaara nodded. Naruto leaned in to kiss him one last time before opening the door. He willed his erection to go away after thinking about Shino. It actually did the trick. He picked up the medicine tray and went on giving everybody their medicine. At least he resolved that in a sexual way. Now the only problem is getting his release as well. He's most likely going to have to wait for that.

* * *

When lunchtime came around Naruto had to make sure Shino was ready to go. He had to push him around in a wheelchair. Sai, Sasuke, and Gaara met Menma and actually took a liking to his shy personality. Menma currently had to go to Tsunade's office for his weekly schedule and his main duties. Shikamaru stood with the chain in his hand just in case Gaara acted up again. Naruto told him to take off his handcuffs after he administered the medicine to them.

"Hey Shino!" Naruto greeted as he walked into the room. Shino was laying down staring at the ceiling. Naruto gave him a t-shirt and a pair of boxers under his hospital gown. He hated those things.

Shino didn't even look at him. Shikamaru wheeled in the wheelchair while Naruto waited for some kind of reaction.

"We're going to lunch and you're coming with us." Shikamaru said.

Shino at this moment turned his amethyst eyes towards them. He glanced at the wheelchair and stared right back at the ceiling. Shikamaru just went to his bedside and easily moved him into the wheelchair. He was as skinny as a stick so it meant he was light as well. It would probably take a month or more before he looked healthy again.

Sasuke, Sai, and Gaara watched as they stepped outside of Shino's room. Naruto grinned. "Shino meet my other patients, Sasuke, Sai, and Gaara." The said people nodded in acknowledgement.

Shino continued to stare blankly.

Naruto pushed the wheelchair while Shikamaru escorted the other three. Naruto chatted happily until they came to the cafeteria. Shino's face turned even more emotionless than before.

"Shino what would you like?" Naruto asked trying to give him a pencil and his notepad.

Sasuke asked. "He can't speak?"

Naruto shook his head sadly. "Neji thinks his voice box was damaged in some way so he's a temporary mute."

Shino glared at everything being so bright. Naruto forgot about his eyes. "Hold up!"

He went to the technician asking him if he could dim at least half of the lights. The technician gladly helped him. Some people starting looking around when the lights started going off or at half power.

When he came back to Shino, the dark brown haired patient nodded at him. He just smiled. "So what do you want?"

Shino weakly wrote something on his notepad while the others waited to see what he would eat.

'_Yogurt.'_

"That's it?" Naruto asked.

Shino gave him a weak nod like always. Naruto pushed him at the end of the table while the other three sat down on the bench. Shikamaru was already in line to collect everyone's lunch. The blonde psychologist sighed. The silence in this part was deafening. The rest of the cafeteria was loud and energetic. Why did his patients have to be all silent and emo? Well, Gaara wasn't since he couldn't control his anger. He didn't know who Shino was but he could tell even before he became like this he was as silent as Sasuke.

At least he did something memorable today. He gave Gaara a _blowjob_. That enough had him grinning like a madman.

"Dickless, what's so amusing?" Sai asked with a fake smile.

Sasuke snorted. "He's just being an idiot like always."

Gaara just gave him a small smirk meaning he was agreeing with the other two.

"Hey! Don't make fun of me in front of the new patient!" Naruto pouted.

Sasuke turned towards Shino. "This guy is an idiot. Don't pay attention to what he says."

Shino wrote something down on the notepad paper with a twitch of his lips.

'_I know.'_

His three patients laughed at Naruto's expense when the blonde folded his arms and huffed in another direction facing away from them. Shino would talk to them but not to him. It's not like he cared. He cried inwardly. He was in denial.

_

* * *

_

Snowysess: Thank you for the reviews! Menma, Temujin, Kyouya, and Utakata are actually characters in Naruto. I'm sure you know that. You should look up what they look like if you don't believe me. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I sure did! XD

The only reason why I'm updating so fast is because college classes start in a week and I'm trying to put out as much as the story as I can before school starts.

Those who want Sai to remain single! You're cruel! Everyone should have someone to love.


	16. Completely Insane

Chapter 16: Completely Insane

Naruto wasn't feeling too good. Might of fact, he felt like _shit_. He woke up with a small pain in his neck since he kicked his pillow off of his bed in the middle of sleep. He woke up extremely early this morning with Yahiko singing at his front door. Currently it was Friday and he was supposed to take his patients outside to enjoy the sun. It was getting hotter everyday as summer began to pull up around the corner. He wouldn't say that he was excited because he absolutely wasn't. He sometimes hated doing his job during the summer. The institute was known for helping patients but it wasn't known for AC. He wasn't saying that it didn't have any AC; he was saying that the AC wasn't strong enough to cool anyone down even if you stood right next to a vent.

Naruto currently had to fill out a stack of paperwork in order for these now four patients to be cleared to go to the next level. It's been three weeks and he thought that his friends would've caught Orochimaru by now. The problem was that the old creepy bastard suddenly disappeared. Kakuzu became impatient with Orochimaru owing him money like always and tried to steal from him. It ended up with Kakuzu and Hidan being in critically damaged by someone or something. Yahiko informed him that they now have to worry about their own safety. Naruto hated to have to admit that he was going to have to be extra careful at work. Orochimaru had Tayuya spying on him and he didn't know who else was spying on him.

Naruto let out a sigh as he organized his desk. He didn't even feel like coming to work today since he was worried about Iruka and his friends. He should've never involved Akatsuki to begin with. He leaned back in his chair wishing for a drink. He almost jumped when his office phone rang. He rushed to pick it up.

"Hello?"

"N-Naruto…um…d-do y-you have a minute?"

His eyebrows drew together. "Hinata?"

"Y-yes."

"Yeah sure…is there something wrong?" he asked.

"It's K-Kiba…"

He stood up. "Huh? What happened? Is he alright?"

"He's n-not answer-ing his p-phone and us-usually when I call he picks up." She said in slight fear.

Naruto froze. He could hear Hinata calling him but it sounded so far away. He hung up and immediately dialed Kiba's cell phone number. It rang five times before a sick voice answered the phone.

"Kiba?" he asked.

A dark chuckled followed. "I told you I was going to get each of your friends. Kimimaro got away but soon he'll be in my possession again. Just you wait…"

He stared at the phone in horror. Orochimaru hung up and he could on scream out in frustration. He knocked all his paperwork or anything that was lying on his desk on the floor. Tears of anger and sadness fell down his cheeks, onto his wooden desk. He had to stop this before it got out of hand. He glared at nothing. He didn't want to lose his precious people. He didn't want to see anybody else that he cared about hurt. Sadly, its looks like he didn't have a choice unless he turned himself over to Orochimaru.

Kakuza and Hidan got hurt because of him. Sasuke, Gaara, and Sai were counting on him to regain their status back in society. Tsunade was counting on him to make a miracle. Jiraiya was counting on him to do his best and to ensure that he does the right thing. Iruka was counting on him to be happy but how could he? How could he be happy when Orochimaru is bent on getting his revenge? He was going to have to find him all by himself. He wasn't going to rely on anyone anymore. It's one thing to mess with his patients and try to kidnap his friends but to kidnap Kiba who is like a brother to him is the last straw.

His blue eyes hardened and the tear flow suddenly stopped. He knew what he had to do. Naruto ripped off his doctor jacket and took off his pager. Whether Orochimaru knows it or not, he has messed with the wrong _blonde_.

* * *

Naruto marched right into Tsunade's office without knocking. She sat up straight blinking sleepily at the loud noise of the door slamming into the wall. She glared when she realized it was him. He didn't care; he was dead set on something else right now. He looked at her seriously.

"I need the day off." He said slowly.

She must've noticed his current state of mind since she raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Something important has come up."

She looked at him for a few seconds, letting out a sigh. "Whatever is going on, please don't do anything stupid."

He let a small smile break out on his face. "Why would you think something is going on?"

"You never request for a day off unless it's an emergency. I hope this has nothing to do with Orochimaru or a person you pissed off." She grumbled.

He shook his head and lied. "No it's not. I got a call that an old friend of mine was injured. I'm just going to visit them in the hospital." It was partially true because he was going to visit Kakuzu since he's the only person that would probably know of the old creep's location. Yes, he disappeared this morning but Naruto knew that Kakuzu was withholding some kind of information. He just needed the right persuasion to get it.

She looked at him skeptically before nodded. "Okay. I expect those papers to be done though."

He was half way out the door in the middle of her sentence. He didn't need anything else so he made sure his car keys were in his pocket then rushed down the emergency exit stairs. He didn't feel like taking the elevator. He would apologize to his patients later so hopefully they understood that this was a family emergency. If something happened to them he would be rushing to their aide. Orochimaru was going down and right now it seemed like he was the only one who could do it. He saw Kakashi on his way out but he was in a rush so he didn't say anything.

He walked quickly to his car unbuttoning his shirt revealing a black t-shirt. He three the dress shirt in the backseat, reared his car, stepping on the pedal past the security gates. The security guards looked at him like he grew a second head or something. He would've laughed if he wasn't in a rush.

* * *

Naruto reached Konoha General Hospital in record time. He parked in the underground garage since he knew he wasn't going to be here long. He looked carefully around as he made his way into the building. He knew where Kakuzu was being held since Yahiko told him of his whereabouts. Hidan was on another floor since he was the one that was badly injured. He picked the third floor scanning the halls for room numbers after getting off the elevator.

He hated the smell of hospitals. Even though they were always fairly clean it still smelt like sickness was in the air. The blonde psychologist knew for certain that everything wasn't as sterile as it seemed. He remembered when he was in the hospital. He wanted to use the bathroom and noticed that hair was all over the sink, the shower looked like it hasn't been clean in weeks, and the toilet…let's just say it wasn't flushed. He almost shuddered in remembrance. He shook his head wildly to get it out of his head. From the remaining of his stay he bothered the nurses until they got someone to clean the bathroom.

He turned the corner running into someone. He fell back on his butt and glared up at the person in front of him. His eyes widened in shock when he connected with obsidian eyes. He looked at the tall man who was dressed in the most expensive suit he has ever seen. The silk white tie and good looking shoes looked more than his whole paycheck. The pale skin, the black hair pulled into a low ponytail, and emotionless expression was unmistakable. This was an Uchiha.

His deep voice was cold. "You should watch where you're going."

Naruto gaped. "What?! Excuse me but _you_ ran into me too! Its common courtesy to help someone up from making them fall."

"Really? With your idiotic expressions, I would've never known you even _knew_ common courtesy."

Naruto stood up pushing him away. "I don't have time for this! Who the hell do you think you are?"

"I'm Itachi Uchiha and I should be asking the same question to you."

The blonde just glared at him. So this was Sasuke's older brother. He had to say that he did look sexy but he would never admit that aloud. The older Uchiha glared right back at him. His attitude was that of a usual spoiled rich brat. At least Sasuke wasn't as bad as this asshole.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I don't give a fuck to who you are! You're rude and I hope you get knocked off your high horse in the near time future. Now if you can _excuse me_…" he huffed as he walked around the arrogant man.

He would've never thought he would run into the man that probably ruined Sasuke's life. He glanced back to see those familiar obsidian eyes on his form as though he was some kind of mutated experiment. He rolled his eyes wondering if Itachi ever had someone talk to him like that. He doubted it. Naruto continued down the hallway and saw the nurse station in which he needed to pass to get to Kakuzu.

Naruto finally found his room at the end of a hall that looked more like an oval than a straightway. He walked into the quiet room hearing the loud beeping heart monitor. He really hated that noise too. He went pass the first bed and to the other that sat beside the window. Kakuzu was feigning sleep. He knew he was coming here! The bastard! He raised his fist and tried to hit him hard in the chest.

Kakuzu opened his burgundy eyes and his hand shot out to stop it like last time. He smirked. "You're going to have to do better than that."

He glared at him. "You fucking bastard! You knew I was going to come here when I heard!"

The older man laughed and winced in slight pain. Naruto didn't know where he was hurt at so he wasn't going to ask.

"You could say that…I know you more than the others."

It was true. Kakuzu was the person who trained him when he joined the gang. When he quit he was the only person that showed up randomly during college. After he graduated he didn't show up as much since he didn't want to get in the way of his lifestyle. The blonde frowned dropping his hand while the other man got into a comfortable position. He didn't want to waste time so he bluntly asked. "Where do you think Orochimaru is hiding?"

Kakuzu narrowed his eyes. "You're not planning on going after him, are you?"

"What if I am?"

"It's of no use. You wouldn't stand a chance if you went."

"Tell me where you keep the weapons and I'll stand a chance."

The older man shook his head. "He has **motion sensors** so he knows when you're coming. Hidan and I were careless and let some little fucker come up from behind us. I got shot in the chest and the bullet barely missed my heart. Hidan got shot three times and a broken leg. The place was packed with delinquents. What makes you think you could do anything by yourself?"

"Who said I was going by myself?" he asked defensively.

"I know you too well, Naruto. You try too hard for everyone else's sake without any help. You go alone when you're determined and right now you're determined."

"He took Kiba." He said sadly as he bowed his head.

Kakuzu sighed. "Just give me some time. I'm going to get out in a few days and this time I'm taking the whole gang with me."

Naruto shook his head and stared at him. "No. I need to know where he is now!"

"It's not like I exactly know where he is! I just made an assumption and there he was. I'm not telling you."

The blonde psychologist glared. "Then you leave me no choice…"

Kakuzu's eyes widened as he stepped closer. Naruto pulled out a small needle that was enough sedatives to put the older man in an induced coma. "What is that?"

"Don't worry about it." He mumbled as he snatched up Kakuza's arm in a tight grip.

"Are you trying to kill me?"

He grimly smiled. "It's nice to know you get my point."

He lowered the needle into the forearm about to press the sedative in but the older man stopped him.

"Fine, I'll tell you."

"He's currently in some type of underground house near the mountains. He has three safe houses and I'm sure he's there. I don't know about the other people though."

Naruto snatched the needle out making the other grit his teeth. He gave him a small slap on the cheek, kissing him lightly on the lips. He was just showing him, his appreciation for co-operating with him. After all, Kakuzu was his first. "You better not be lying to me."

"It's seems you didn't grow soft, in _certain_ aspects."

He grinned. "Thanks."

Kakuzu continued to give him information on what to expect and what it would look like. Apparently it had some kind of hole that looked more like a giant animal burrow than anything. He also told him where his weapon supply was. Naruto smirked on his way out. Orochimaru wasn't going to die but he was going to get what was coming to him.

* * *

Naruto cursed as he walked in the open field. He had no idea where he was going. Not to mention that he was starting to get hungry. His boots were soaked in water since he had to march through a swamp to get where he was right now. He hasn't walked this much since he was in high school and let's face it. That was a long time ago! He wasn't out of shape but he wasn't good enough to go hiking through a mountain. Kakuzu didn't know the exact location but he said it was close to a bordering town.

The only reason he got this far was because all he could think about was Kiba. It was late in the afternoon and he felt like he's been searching for days instead of hours. He groaned as the sun continued to fry him. He thought it would be cooler on the mountain but he guessed not. He was practically wearing sweatpants and a small t-shirt. His hair was matted to his forehead in sweat and he could now smell himself. If Iruka saw him with his other accessories he was sure he would be lectured for promoting violence.

On his back was a sniper rifle filled with a temporary sleeping drug or more like animal tranquilizer. It was the only thing he could find that didn't blow off someone's head. In his pockets were a few knives, a camera for evidence that Orochimaru was a lunatic, a couple of needles filled with sedative medicine, and around his waist was a belt of dynamite. Some people would be wondering why the hell he would need dynamite? Well, after he found Orochimaru, beat him almost to death, and rescued Kiba he was going to blow this underground house of his sky high. He already called the cops to let them know that there were going to be explosives on Konoha Mountains but they ignored him. They'll soon see the smoke in the distance and wished they came with him. Idiots.

He waved away a bee and began walking again. He tripped on something in the damp grass and fell face first in…_air_? There was cold air coming from a man sized hole big enough to fit Choji. He raised his head, looking around slowly. His hand touched the grass and he grinned. He lifted a piece of it up noticing in this particular spot the grass was fake. With cold air like that real grass would be dead. He looked into the dark hole once again, pulling out a flashlight.

He flicked it around shakily knowing that the place might be littered with bodyguards. When he saw solid flat ground, he slid down it landing on his butt. He groaned. It was going to be sore after today and not in the good way either. Naruto became focused when he heard a dripping sound. He pointed the flashlight in the direction, seeing water dropping from a cave roof. Why wasn't he surprised about the creepy old man's leaving arrangements? It was to be expected when he could disappear a few weeks at a time. The perfect getaway. Not anymore. He picked up his cell phone and dialed directly to the police station. Not the emergency hotline but the police station. He had to get this right the first time.

"Hello, Konoha Police Station, how may I help you today?" a dry voice asked.

He breathed heavily and gave a sudden whimper.

"Uh…hello?" the cop on the other end sounded worried.

"You have to help me!" he whispered making his best woman imitation.

"Miss, calm down. What's going on?"

"My husband…he put me in the back of his truck and is trying to kill me on Hokage Mountain. Please, oh no…" he paused and faked a scream before he hung up. He snickered. "_Sucker_."

It was giant fact that police rushed to the scene when it involved a woman. He looked back down the burrow and saw something flashing red on the roof. He guessed that was the motion sensors. He was going to have to be very slow when he bypassed it. He knew that motion sensors only picked up on a lot of movement. His college had motion sensors in the hallway just in case someone tried to break into certain areas when they were restricted. It's weird that Orochimaru uses the same brand. As he got closer he gulped. He was already sweating. This was going to take awhile.

He finally passed the last of the sensors when he got to a normal looking house. It had a picket fence and everything. He looked around hesitantly. It seemed too quiet for Orochimaru to be here. Kakuzu said that he had delinquents, maybe about fifteen to twenty of them. Wouldn't they be stationed outside the house if anything happened or came to close to happening? As he got closer to the house he felt a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach like something wasn't right.

He slowly turned the doorknob and knew it would be locked. He stealthily looked in the windows. The lights were on and a TV was showing some kind of robotic experiment. There was a couch in front of it but there was no one in sight.

Naruto then heard something coming from one of the windows on the upper floor. He backed up a bit to look in it noticing that there was steam coming from it. Was someone taking a shower? He still felt like something wasn't right. He looked back into the living room and tried to lift the window. Surprisingly it lifted so he could get in.

He crawled through wincing when his boots made a squish noise on the wooden floor. The shower was still running so he continued to look around. He came close to a washing machine and dryer before he heard the shower turning off. Naruto cursed, rushing into the nearest door he could find. It was dark in this door. He stood a step back and almost lost his balance. He was standing on a staircase!

Oh God!

He let out a breath of relief turning on his flashlight. He stepped down the stairs slowly not wanting to make too much sound. Naruto was starting to shake nervously once he heard steps going past the door he just went in. He heard a small groan and gaped at the sight.

Naruto found Kiba but that's not all he found. There was a little boy in a cage next to him, like some kind of animal. Strangely enough, he looked familiar. He rushed to Kiba's side first noticing he was only wearing a ragged robe. He had scars all over his body and blood soaked in certain parts. He felt tears come to his eyes but blinked them away. He couldn't afford to cry now. They were two people that needed him to have a level head. Kiba's muscular body was bruised all over. What the hell did Orochimaru do to him?

He heard the footsteps stop in front of the door and his breath hitched in his throat. He had to hide! He looked around warily, flashlight going from left to right.

Naruto heard Kiba groan. The blonde then saw a ventilation shoot. It was big enough for him to hide in as long as no one looked in it. He quickly pulled it off its hinges and threw himself in as the lights turned on. He turned off his flashlight and readjusted the vent back in place.

When the figure came downstairs his jaw dropped. A breathy whisper fell from his lips as the white haired figure moved closer to Kiba. "_Kimimaro_!"

Kimimaro's jade eyes narrowed at the two. He leaned down removing Kiba's robe exposing his naked body. Kiba groaned in pain but Kimimaro didn't even flinch at the sound.

Naruto watched pale hands move down into Kiba's crotch slowly rubbing it to life. A look of desire sparked through his eyes and that's when the blonde psychologist heard it. There was a giant slam in the door and Kimimaro snatched his hands away, placing a kiss on Kiba's forehead before he ran back upstairs. Why was Kimimaro here? What was he doing? He heard Orochimaru's voice upstairs, yelling at the albino.

"I told you not to go down there!" Orochimaru hissed.

He heard silence and then a loud crashing noise.

"He's vital to my research. Don't touch him again! Go fuck with someone else!"

For some odd reason hearing **research** sounded a lot like Jiraiya to Naruto. Naruto shivered, hoping that Orochimaru wasn't a pervert for men like Jiraiya was for women. That would explain his obsession.

"If only that blonde brat could fall into the bait! Go tell Tayuya that she better do her job right. Those three are supposed to be mine. If she doesn't have that new nurse job in Sector 21 by tomorrow I'll kill her! Do you hear me?"

"Yes!" Kimimaro whimpered.

There was a thud against the floor before quick footsteps could be heard with a slam of the door following it.

Naruto heard Orochimaru coming down the steps this time. His was face indifferent at the look of Kiba's condition. He came over to Kiba and leaned down to fix his clothes, roughly. Naruto narrowed his eyes wishing the old creep could burst into flames.

"Soon, I will have my three boys. Their families will pay. There's only a matter of time until my plans would be complete. I'll make sure they see their faults for ignoring me. I was right!" He squeezed Kiba's chin, digging his freakishly long nails into it.

"They will soon see. They will _all_ see. You're little blonde psychologist won't be able to save them. I saw them first! When they were in their diapers and I knew they belonged to me. I could never have children that beautiful but we'll be a big family soon." He laughed evilly before smacking Kiba in the face.

Naruto almost gasped but was too frightened to make a sound. Orochimaru was completely insane. He wanted to be a family with the three of them even though he destroyed theirs. That doesn't explain the medicine though. He watched Orochimaru walk back upstairs and sighed in relief. He saw Kiba with his eyes slightly open but they weren't really focused.

"Kiba!" he whispered.

The child began to stir too. He yawned, showing that he was missing two of his teeth. He was really young then. Who the hell was that kid? His brown hair was in a ponytail similar to Iruka's and his sleepy dark brown eyes were so familiar. The kid looked over at Kiba with a sad smile on his face.

Naruto would've been sad too if he wasn't boiling with rage. He was starting to get cold too. It wasn't a good idea to stay in here for so long.

"Hey!" he whispered.

The little boy squinted at the vent so he could see him.

"Who are you?" he whispered.

"Naruto."

"Ah, I remember you! You were with Mr. Umino a few months back when he retired from the orphanage." He said excitedly.

"Yeah…um…"

"Konohamaru!" he grinned.

"Why are you here?"

He looked sad and frowned. "Orochimaru has a grudge against my grandfather."

"Who's your grandfather?"

"Mayor Sarutobi." He grumbled.

Naruto's eyes widened. Wasn't Asuma's last name Sarutobi? It couldn't just be a coincidence. "Did he say why?"

"Orochimaru's father ran for mayor but didn't win. His father was extremely mad and ended up killing Orochimaru's mother right in front of his eyes. From what I heard from my grandfather, Orochimaru's father believed women were useless. He thinks he could continue his father's research on making a disease that could wipe out the whole gender. He's been using peoples' blood to make a medicine that would somehow transform into a disease so only men could survive. He's loony!"

The blonde psychologist wondered how the little boy knew all this stuff. "Your grandfather told you this stuff."

"No, I overheard it when Orochimaru and my grandfather were arguing. Orochimaru figured out that I listened to the conversation and thought he could get me out of the way. I've been here for only two weeks I think. The white haired guy leaves me food from time to time. He's only following Orochimaru's orders because he threatened his mother. Well, that's what he told me anyway." He shrugged.

So that explains why Kimimaro was here but why was he touching Kiba like that? He knows Kiba isn't gay. Does he like him or something? This was all too much to take in. He was going to have to come up with a plan and quick. He probably won't make it far when Orochimaru is awake. He'll wait until he goes to sleep.

"Do you know when he goes to sleep?" he asked Konohamaru.

"Late into the night. He talks himself to sleep. He's as crazy as they come." Konohamaru nodded.

Naruto frowned and mumbled. "This is going to be a long night."

He then looked at the sniper rifle on his back. He totally forgot about the _special bullets_. He loved Kakuzu sometimes. He grinned as he kicked out the vent making a loud clanking noise. He gripped the gun. "It's going to come early tonight."

He heard the door swing open and Orochimaru yelling. "What are you doing, brat?"

Naruto snickered as he aimed the gun at him. "It wasn't him. It was me."

Orochimaru's eyes widened about to run away but it was two late. Naruto shot two bullets at him the sleeping medicine working quickly as he stumbled down the stairs. He stepped over to him poking the still form in the head. That was going to leave a bruise and hopefully a broken leg. He looked at Konohamaru with a smirk on his face.

"You ready to get out of here?"

"You're the boss!" Konohamaru grinned at him.

Naruto looked over at Kiba. He was so much smaller than him so like Shikamaru's saying. This was going to be a _drag_! Literally.

_

* * *

_

Snowysess: Sorry for the slow update. School and writer's block became my worst enemies. I hate all my classes though. My professors are so boring I almost cried. Anyway, you could guess what next chapter brings. Orochimaru going to jail and maybe a little reward for Naruto for rescuing Konohamaru. Thank you for all of your support and to let you know this story is close to an end. Its close I'm not saying it is the end!


	17. More Questions

Chapter 17: More Questions

Naruto was completely out of breath and Konohamaru wasn't helping. The kid kept yapping away as they reached the marsh that he so happened to walk through. He didn't care about his clothes right about now. All the equipment that he had, including having Kiba on his back was killing him. He didn't know why he just couldn't wait until the police came. He could hear sirens in the distance but he knew that they won't be anywhere near his position for maybe a half hour. It didn't help that he was paranoid that Orochimaru has woken up. How else could you describe a psycho?

Orochimaru, he needed to be in Konoha's Mental Institute but he wasn't going to admit that. The creepy bastard deserved to go to jail, he could join Kabuto. He put enough sleeping drugs within that bullet, that Orochimaru should be sleep for twelve hours or more. That gives him enough time to explain the whole situation to the police, have him arrested, and drop off Kiba at the hospital. He couldn't believe Kimimaro was working for the creep this whole time!

How the hell did that happen?

In the back on his mind, he knew it had to be blackmail or something along the threatening lines. Konohamaru explained that Kimimaro was doing it to protect Tayuya but he knew it was something else. Why was Kimimaro touching on Kiba like that? Why was he looking at him at all in the kind of way? What made Kiba so special for him to risk getting caught by Orochimaru? He was going to have to ask him when he saw him. He might have to turn him into the police too. He didn't want to do that. Instead, he wanted this all to be a bad dream. A very long and bad dream.

He shook his head. He shouldn't be thinking like that. Kimimaro probably had a justified reason for touching an engaged man! He laughed inwardly.

Naruto will be going to sleep as soon as this is all over.

"And then I told Gramps that I wasn't—

"Please be quiet for one minute!" Naruto yelled. Konohamaru has been talking the whole time he was trying to think. He liked the little kid, don't get him wrong but he was starting to get on his bad side. He understood the little kid didn't know when to stop talking but he was going to learn, now is not the time for him to be telling Naruto about his pranks on the mayor.

His outburst worked because Konohamaru pouted, closing his mouth in mid-sentence.

Naruto stepped carefully around wholes in the ground, probably made by animals or something. He was almost out of the giant field and would begin his descent around the mountain trail.

"Konohamaru, be careful because this is where you run into jagged rocks. I don't want to have to carry you too. It's hard enough to breath with this guy on my back."

Konohamaru nodded.

Naruto could see flashlights and hear people yelling out orders an hour later. They were almost at the base of the mountain and the policemen were just about to suit up to go explore for a missing lady. He grinned. At least that was the only highlight of the day.

"Hey! Over here!" he yelled and Konohamaru joined in.

* * *

"How the hell did you do it, kid?" a female cop asked him while slamming a hand on the silver table. Naruto slightly jumped.

She must've had some really bad anger problems or was just plain crazy. He already explained the situation so why the hell was she still asking him questions.

"I guess I was determined." He scratched the back of his head nervously. He has been at the police station for over three hours. They had Orochimaru and a few of his minions in custody so why were they holding him?

Well, they found him without a license to shoot a gun, a few pack grenades, and a Sound army knife that was probably illegal in most countries unless at war. He had told them that he went prepared for something dangerous. Konohamaru was being questioned in the room down the hall from his while Kiba had police officers watching him at the hospital until he woke up. They were basically trying to collect evidence and any person who was associated with Orochimaru.

Naruto worked at the mental hospital they thought he was a threat to his patients because he carried around illegal weapons. What did he look like? A _terrorist_?

Her dark gray eyes narrowed and she pulled a gun out to his face. He shivered at the cold metal. Yeah, she was definitely crazy.

Another cop came in yelling, "Anko, that's enough! We have what we want! He's free to go now."

Anko twirled the gun around on her finger before putting it back in the holster. She looked at him before rolling her eyes and stomping out of the interrogation room.

"I'm sorry about that, Dr. Uzumaki. You're free to go."

Naruto stood up. "Thank you! What made you pick her to join the police force? She's crazy!"

The man laughed. "She's the best cop we have other than Hatake, so don't take her attitude personal. It took some getting used to but she's actually nice when you get to know her."

"I don't want to get to know her." He grumbled. Wait! Wasn't Hatake, Kakashi's last name? He didn't want to think about it.

He laughed again and then Naruto's stomach let out a growl. The blonde psychologist smiled shyly.

The cop shook his head. "I would work up an appetite too. Oh, there's someone here to see you too."

"Huh? Who?"

They walked out of the room and towards the front of the police station. It wasn't that big on the inside but on the outside it looked huge. Naruto wondered who designed this building. He stopped short once they got into the front lobby. It was the mayor! Konohamaru was grinning at his side while Sarutobi was looking intently at him. He didn't know if he should be honored or frightened that the mayor came in person to see him.

Sarutobi bowed in greeting while he greeted him. "It's nice to meet you, Naruto. I've heard a lot about you from Tsunade but I didn't know that you were this courageous. Thank you so much for rescuing my grandson."

He scratched the back of his head, wondering what he should say. What could he say? "You're…um…welcome."

Sarutobi laughed along with the cop beside him. The mayor stepped forward, took a hold of his hand giving it a firm shake.

"You have guts to go against a maniac like Orochimaru. I had spies trying to find his whereabouts and here comes a psychologist getting to him first. If you weren't that, I would think you belonged on the police force." He laughed while he let go of his hand. "To show my gratitude, I want to ask if you wanted anything. Anything that you want, I will make sure it happens."

Naruto looked at him surprised. He could get anything that he wanted? Is he serious? He asked. "Are you s-sure?"

"You finished a ten year old case and rescued my grandson, I'm more than sure." He smiled genuinely.

Naruto thought about it for a second. He looked at the clock. It was close to three o clock in the morning but the flashes of his patients went through his head. He smiled softly. "Is it possible for you to make a building that promotes art and is able to have kendo classes taught?"

The mayor seemed to think about it. "That's a lot of work but it can be done. Is there any particular reason as to why you want it?"

"Yes, my family wants to reach their goals and since I already have my dream job then I want them to have it too."

Sarutobi nodded. "There's an abandoned building in the northern district that could use _remodeling_."

"Really?" Naruto beamed.

"Yes."

He couldn't contain the urge to hug the old man. He felt the mayor tense in his arms but soon returned the hug with a laugh. This was better than he thought it would be. Konohamaru stopped bugging the male cop that brought Naruto out to ask what was going on. All Naruto could do was smile knowingly.

* * *

Naruto ran into Sector 21, waving at Shikamaru and Asuma as he passed the security desk. He couldn't wait to bear them the news! He grinned when he ran into Menma who was rolling Shino towards the wreck room. He was probably making everyone wonder why he was in such a good mood. He didn't care though. He was too happy to be brought down. He was just about to reach Sasuke's room when he noticed something pink in the corner of his eye. He knew he was just seeing things.

This couldn't be happening! His eyes widened when he saw Sakura standing there looking dreamily into Sasuke's door. He narrowed his eyes.

"Sakura." He called but he didn't get a response.

He felt his face flush and his happy mood go down the drain. He yelled shaking the whole floor with his outburst. "What the hell are you doing?!"

The pink haired nurse looked at him. "What does it look like?"

"Get away from the door! Where's Ino?"

"She's on leave. Yesterday she had to go to the hospital because she passed out. Tsunade assigned me to look over Sasuke." She explained with a flip of her hair.

Naruto didn't know what came over him but his body shook in anger. He glared at her. "You're acting unprofessional."

"Actually you are, you're the one who came yelling at me. I'm looking over him. He doesn't seem to mind."

Naruto pushed her against the wall, tugging on pink hair as he yelled in her face. "You stay away from, Sasuke! You hear me! Stay away from him for your own wellbeing. You have the nerve to apply for Sector 21 not knowing or caring about all the problems these three have. You not only signed up without looking at the summaries that I'm sure Tsunade gave you but you have the nerve to say, you're only here for Sasuke."

He backed up, pushing her away from the door. She had her eyes wide in fear. "You stay away from my patients."

He watched her run back down the hallway from where he just came from. There was a loud slam from the door and he sighed in relief. He knew he shouldn't have done that. He was going to hear from Tsunade soon, he knew that. Sasuke was the worse person to try to get attached to if you were a female. Ino was the only exception because she was pregnant and happened to be apart of his family. Sakura didn't know what she was getting herself into. He was going to have to find another male nurse and fast. Haku seemed like a good candidate but he was sure Haku didn't want to stay here in all hours of the night. Menma couldn't do the job by himself. He's not even qualified as a nurse yet!

He would have to call Choji in order to check on the status of Ino. He wanted to punch something. Where was Kyuubi at when he was needed?

He shook his head quickly. He shouldn't think about things like that. He should've controlled his anger but he let it loose. What if the stress that he couldn't get rid of was turning into bottled up anger? He didn't want to be a hindrance to his patients and those around him.

Naruto calmed down slowly but surely.

He unlocked Sasuke's door, seeing him glaring at it. His obsidian eyes softened when he saw him but still looked a bit guarded.

"Is _she_ gone?" he asked.

"Yeah, she might be back though. I'm sure granny would have a talk with her. That was purely unprofessional and **ruined** my happy mood. She needs to learn her boundaries."

"Where were you yesterday? Tsunade came down here and told us that you took the day off."

Naruto scratched the back of his head nervously. "Well, if you really want to know…I was arrested."

"Hn?" Sasuke's eyes widened like he was asking for what.

"My best friend, Kiba was kidnapped by that creepy bastard, Orochimaru. I went to rescue him and ended up getting arrested. Orochimaru will be trailed in a month and will most likely be put behind bars. The police found enough evidence for him to have twenty five years to a life sentence."

"How?"

"Let's just say, when I was a younger I was in a gang." He grinned mischievously.

Sasuke shook his head. "You shouldn't be a psychologist."

"That's what they told me!" he laughed.

Naruto would wait to tell him about the building that was going to be remodeled for their sake. He would keep it as a surprise for when they are about to get released. He continued to talk about how Konohamaru was annoying for a smart kid. Sasuke commented that it was probably because Konohamaru reminded him of himself. Naruto pouted and left to go to Gaara after that.

Gaara gave him the silent treatment when he stepped into the room. He didn't even glance at him until Naruto stepped within his personal space. Naruto felt sorry for neglecting his boyfriend but he knew Gaara wasn't going to just accept it as it is. He's probably got everything memorized for what he did throughout their relationship. Well, it's not like it's a normal relationship either. He's a psychologist and he's a patient in a mental institute it was never going to be ordinary in the first place.

"Naruto." He stated after looking up at him finally.

He gulped. "Y-yes?"

There was a thick silence before Naruto finally caved in. "There's a good _explanation_ for me missing out on yesterday."

Gaara raised a thin red eyebrow as encouraging him to go on. His stare was still blank.

"You know, Kiba, my best friend, right?"

"No." he narrowed his eyes.

Naruto scratched the back of his head nervously. He forgot that Gaara had some sort of unspoken grudge on Kiba. "Well, he was kidnapped by Orochimaru."

The red head continued to stare at him.

"I went to go rescue him but ended up getting arrested along with Orochimaru for possession of illegal weapons. They let me go because I rescued the mayor's grandson."

The room was silent once again before Gaara grabbed his wrist firmly bringing him into his lap while he sat on the bed. He was expecting to get a light smack on the back of his head like Tsunade gave him earlier this morning. He's surprised Iruka hasn't found out yet but he was sure that moment was going to come soon enough. He sat comfortably on Gaara's lap not wanting to put more pressure on the red head than necessary. He was sure he weighed more than the taller of the two.

Naruto felt a small kiss land on his left cheek so softly he didn't realize it was a kiss until a few seconds later. He turned to stare into sea-foam eyes that were looking at him like he was his possession. It sent a shiver down his spine and raised goose bumps all over his arms even though they were covered by his lab coat.

"How did you get the weapons?" Gaara asked.

"I used to be in a gang when I was younger and I'm still friends with most of them until this day. They actually want to meet you since I told them that we were…um…together." He blushed when he remembered the questions he was bombarded with that night. After they got over Sasuke's story, they went straight back to teasing him about how he always go for the nuts. His blush deepened under Gaara's scrutinized gaze.

"I thought you wanted to keep it a secret."

"I can trust them to not tell anyone. They don't talk to anyone of my other friends and I'm sure if my foster father found out he wouldn't be too happy. Oh, and I have a surprise for everyone once you leave this place to be back in society." He gleefully said.

Naruto turned his head fully towards the red head's and gave him a small peck on the lips. Gaara just tightened his arms around him before he said. "I think Sai has an admirer."

"Who?" he asked while blinking uncontrollably. That would be an awesome day for Sai to get a lover and become famous over his beautiful paintings. Naruto could trust him with paintbrushes and pencils now so he did a lot of his artwork in his room than in the therapy room.

"The new male nurse."

"Menma?" his eyes widened.

Gaara nodded. "I've seen him staring at him yesterday and whenever Sai returned a look, Menma would blush."

"No, I don't think that's true. Menma is a shy person by nature so I'm sure it isn't as serious as you think."

The red head stared at him.

"What?"

"When have I _ever_ been wrong about situations such as these?"

Naruto tried to think. It's true that Gaara figured out that Sasuke had a thing for Neji before anyone did. He also knew that Sasuke was going to explode on Jiraiya when they went to that little field trip. So, so far everything he has said has always been nothing but the truth. If Gaara was like this and only wanted to be a photographer then what would it be like for him to be a psychologist.

"Okay, you've never been wrong but that doesn't mean a thing." He pouted, folding his arms across his chest.

Gaara smirked against his neck and leaned over his shoulder to whisper in his ear. "I also noticed how your body heats up whenever it's near me."

One of the red head's hands went up to trace one of his nipples that was hard as soon as he walked in. The thin piece of shirt did little to cover that fact. Naruto took in a deep breath as Gaara pinched it. Naruto moved Gaara's hand away from his chest, blushing at the influence he has on his body. He noticed that a long time ago that his body would automatically heat up and by just a few touches, he'll become aroused. It was how bad he wanted him and teasing him like this is only making matters worse.

"Gaara!" he whined softly into the hot room. Everything felt too intense right now. If it wasn't for remembering that he had to check up on Sai then he would've let Gaara get away with anything.

He seemed to understand because the red head kissed him on the cheek and released him from his arms.

"I don't know what I want from you Naruto. I don't know why you have this affect on me. I'm not used to relationships but I know that ours is deeper than most couples. I want you but I don't know why."

Naruto smiled at his boyfriend. "I know how you feel because I feel that way too. I care about you more than I've ever cared about anyone. My friends and my newly made family make me happy but you make me _happier_."

Gaara lightly blushed and looked down at his feet hanging off the bed.

"I have to go for now but I'll be back during lunch time."

He raised his head to look at him. "Really?"

"Yes." He leaned down to kiss him on the lips and walking out the room was the hardest thing he had to do.

* * *

He had to calm down as he reached Sai's room. He couldn't go in there blushing and looking like he just did an evil deed. Naruto opened the door to see Sai laying flat on his bed, looking blankly up at the ceiling. He looked at him, sitting up on his elbows, and greeted him.

"Hello, dickless. Where were you yesterday?"

Naruto relayed the story to him and Sai ended up laughing.

"Hm, it seems like you have **the balls** but you don't have the dick that comes with it."

The blonde psychologist glared at him. "I had enough teasing this morning."

"I assume Sasuke teased you too?"

"Yeah."

"He learns well."

"You're such a jerk!" He playfully smacked Sai on his right leg.

"Sexual harassment isn't apart of the job description, in psychology is it?"

Naruto snorted. "You wish it was."

"For once I think you're right about that one."

Naruto was actually having fun. He missed bickering back and forth with Sai and that says something about his mental stability. Sai is the most normal person, probably in the whole institute. He wasn't all intune with his emotions like a normal person and wasn't good at communicating with others without insulting them but with classes he can become more sociable.

"So what do you have planned for today?"

"Well, I was thinking about watching comedy movies in the group therapy room. In your individual therapy I'm going to go over what is expected of you when you're released from the institute."

"Is that going to be soon?"

"Sooner than you think." He grinned. "With the progress all of you made, you'll be put into a lower level within two weeks time."

"That soon?"

He nodded standing up from his bed. "It won't be Sector 14 but it will be close to it. Once Gaara finishes anger management and Sasuke finishes all the coping skills that I provide, most likely that will be done in three months. You however will be going through classes with a friend of mine for your social problems. That's only going to last a month and then you can help me with the other two."

"Oh, so it's like playing house. I'll be the father." He gave him a fake smile.

Naruto shook his head but smiled. "I'll go along this time Sai but now funny business."

"I know. You belong to Gaara."

"W-what?" he sputtered.

Sai smirked. "You spend more time in there than you do with Sasuke and me. I figured that out a long time ago. Besides, Gaara threatened Sasuke and me to keep our eyes _and_ hands to ourselves. I only put two and two together and found out you were having an affair with him. You work fast dickless."

He blushed, looking anywhere but the black haired patient. "Shut up!"

"I got one more question…" he paused and Naruto nodded his head thinking he would get off the subject. "…do you have a thing for red heads _or_ is that just a coincidence?"

Naruto held in the scream in frustration but ended up yelling anyway. "Asshole!"

He stomped out the room and closed the door with a slam. He's nothing but an ass!

* * *

When it was close to lunch, Naruto went to visit Shino. The brunette was still having problems talking and through his evaluations, he knew that Shino didn't belong in here. He could move up to Sector 14 in a heartbeat. The papers could be filled out today and be processed in three days at max. At least, he opened up to him even if it was just to join in on the teasing.

"Hey Shino! How have you been lately?"

Shino wrote on the small board that Ino supplied for him. It was a board for markers so his room smelled like ink. '_**Bored**_.'

He smiled nervously. "Okay, I'm sure Menma keeps you preoccupied in the mornings. Um…I came to the decision that you can leave within a week. There's a process that you have to go through though. Do you want to be released from the institute?"

Shino shook his head. '_**I became friends with Sasuke**_.'

"Really?" his eyes widened. "You want to stay?"

Shino nodded.

'_**Besides, it's free to have rehabilitation here**_.'

Naruto laughed. "I guess that's true. Oh and I'm sorry about yesterday, I was arrested."

He looked at him with a straight face.

"My friend, Kiba was abducted by this creepy old guy but I got him back." He gave him the thumbs up and grinned.

Shino dropped his marker and writing board, looking at him with wide amethyst eyes.

Naruto frowned at the reaction. "What's wrong? Do you know Kiba?"

His voice came out raspy and dry. Tears were coming to his eyes from the strain it did on his throat. "K-Kiba…sa-saved…meh."

"WHAT??" he yelled at the top of his lungs in shock.

* * *

"NARUTO!!!" A voice yelled as Naruto led his patients towards the cafeteria. He froze in his tracks and turned around to see a very angry Iruka. He backed up a step as Iruka stomped towards his direction. The security guards tried to stop him saying that he needed a visitor's pass and Iruka glared at them. They quieted down immediately.

"I-Iruka…I-I can explain!" he stuttered, taking another step as his brown haired guardian got closer to him.

Iruka raised his hand and a loud smack could be heard in the hall. His patients glared at the person, daring to hurt their precious psychologist. It stung against his cheek and he felt tears come to his eyes at the pain. He was sure his left cheek was red now.

"What have I told you?" Iruka yelled at him.

Naruto whimpered. "I c-can't keep putting myself in d-danger…"

Iruka drew the blonde psychologist into his arms, bear hugging him. Naruto felt comforted and safe, forgiving Iruka for smacking him in front of his co-workers and patients. He'll listen to his foster father no matter what the situation is. He's the one that took him in and raised him to become who he is now. Without all of Iruka's guidance, Naruto probably would still be in Akatsuki and might be the worst psychologist in the world. Of course he was over exaggerating.

"Don't ever do that again…understand?"

Naruto muffled a yes in Iruka's chest. Everyone was taller than him but he wasn't going to complain about that now.

When Iruka finally pulled away from him Shikamaru yawned. "Troublesome."

"I apologize on rushing in here like this but Naruto scared me half to death. I saw him on the news just a few minutes ago. I had to make sure nothing happened to him."

"Iruka!" Naruto whined. "I'm at work! You can't come berating me, every chance you get!"

Iruka looked stern. "It's your own fault for breaking the promise you made. You were charged for illegal weapons, Naruto! I'm going to search your apartment high and low and if I find anything illegal, I won't treat you out to Ichiraku's for a year! Do you hear me?"

Naruto stared down at the floor. Thank god he told Yahiko to get rid of his silver pistol he had under his couch! "Fine."

Iruka's attitude did a one eighty when he glanced at the patients. "Oh, are these your patients Naruto?"

Naruto smiled sheepishly. "Yeah."

Iruka went to greet each one of them, announcing he was his foster father and if they ever needed anything don't hesitate to contact him. Not like that's going to happen. He went back to Naruto and ruffled his hair.

"I'll be by your apartment by eight so please don't stay after and overwork yourself. I raised you to know your limits and respect the others around you. To be stressed is apart of the job as a psychologist but the key to release that stress is your happiness. Never let go of the dreams that keep you going."

Naruto said the last sentence with him. He heard it over and over from Iruka. Iruka smiled down at him and gave him a pat on the shoulder before he walked back towards the security desk and apologized for his behavior. He had more mood swings than a woman. He sighed and muttered under his breath. "**Great**."

"I see where you get your feminine qualities from." Sai's voice caused him to glare at him.

Naruto huffed. "Please _don't_ start."

"I agree with Sai. You probably act just like him and don't realize it." Sasuke stated with a smirk.

He pouted. "I do not."

"Are you a child because he just treated you like one?" Shikamaru raised an eyebrow as he asked.

"Um…well, you see…Iruka told me that I'll always be a child in his eyes…so…"

'_**Overprotective much**_?' Shino drew on his board with a small smile on his lips.

"Shut up! It's not like that! Yeah, he's protective but that's a good thing."

"He's just like a mother so that makes you the daughter. Mother like daughter they always say." Sai made everyone laugh at that.

Naruto continued into the cafeteria with his nose stuck up in the air. He wasn't going to listen to them. Iruka and his bond was special going beyond a simple foster parent. Yeah, it's true that he went to Iruka to cry on his shoulder or got smacked when he did something to break one of his promises but that's to be expected. People looked at him weird when he acted like a child around the brown haired man but he wouldn't have it any other way. Besides it was none of their business!

* * *

Naruto sat in his office thinking about his day. First his run in with Sakura and then with Iruka. He was surprised Tsunade hasn't called him to her office for treating Sakura harshly. It was almost time for him to leave the institute so he said his goodbyes to his patients before he could sit down and think about what Shino told him. Shino knew Kiba somehow so he was going to have to ask Kiba when he woke up. He hated going to the hospital but it was for a friend so it had to be a purpose. He sighed. When he asked Shino how he knew him he became reclusive and stopped answering his questions until he changed the subject. He had a bad feeling in his gut and he knew to never take his instinct for granted. Something dramatic was about to be revealed and it most likely had nothing to do with Orochimaru.

He picked up his suitcase and his laptop carrier after standing up to leave. He wondered if Hinata knew Shino and if so who was he to Kiba. He still hasn't heard from Kimimaro. The way he touched Kiba was still in the back of his mind and he knew for sure that everything he knew might be falling apart.

He hated this feeling.

_

* * *

_

Snowysess: I'm sorry for the slow update. I've been typing bits and pieces of the chapter as soon as I get free time. My classes are keeping me loaded up on more work than necessary. The next chapter is going to reveal a lot of secrets that Kimimaro has. Menma is going to help Naruto find the answers to all his questions. Some more Gaara and Naruto action too so please review! I might just skip doing an assignment altogether to get the next chapter out.


	18. Dangerous

Chapter 18: Dangerous

_Snowysess: Strong language_

* * *

Naruto stepped into his apartment and set his briefcase down after a long day of work. It's been a week since everything seemed to calm down but he hasn't seen or heard from Kimimaro at all. He wasn't expecting to see him either but that didn't mean he wasn't worried. The things that went through his head on a daily basis were the same questions he asked when he first saw his ex-patient. It didn't help matters that it was starting to affect his work. The rings around his eyes were starting to come back and it the image didn't sit well with Gaara. The red headed patient noticed everything and it was starting to get to the point it was ridiculous.

Naruto always felt like he was being watched by his boyfriend whenever he sat in the room. At first he thought it was cute and it made him feel giddy inside but now. Now, it was starting to annoy him. He didn't know why, he guessed it was something to do with not being able to be physical with him. He was being selfish but it was what he wanted. Naruto tried expressing those feelings but he was always interrupted or Gaara noticed his exhaustion. He was completely frustrated! _Sexually frustrated_ is more like it!

He kicked off his shoes and loosened his tie before he went to the light switch to turn on the lights. He wasn't expecting the face that stared at him from the kitchen table though. Light green eyes looked sadly at him and Naruto's breath hitched in his throat.

"K-Kimimaro? What…why are you here?" he asked.

Kimimaro looked down at his feet on the floor. "Am I not welcome here anymore?"

"Of course you're welcomed here…I just wasn't expecting company. I had a horrible day so far…" Naruto scratched the back of his head.

Kimimaro sighed. "I'm sorry to impose."

"Don't worry about it. Is something wrong?" Naruto asked concern laced in his voice.

"My mother kicked me out of the house until I grow some balls." He laughed bitterly.

Naruto sat down on the couch. "What did you do?"

They sat in silence for a second before a sob escaped Kimimaro. Naruto looked back at his friend with wide eyes. The white haired male that was actually crying!

"K-Kimi—

"Naruto! I need your help!" he cried.

"Just tell me what's wrong!" he stood up to go and comfort him.

"I…I got into trouble with some…with some kind of drug lord and he…" he choked.

"What?"

"_He_ won't leave me alone!" he narrowed his eyes while the tears still spilled.

"I don't understand. Is he harassing you? Go to the police if he is." Naruto said. He was confused about this situation.

"It's not that simple." He said shakily.

"What do you mean?"

"Two months ago, I met him and I thought he was nice but…there's _this side_ of him that isn't. I thou-thought if I got someone to help me…then he would _stop_ bothering me. It wasn't what I was expecting. He worked with O-Orochimaru."

Naruto froze.

Kimimaro looked at him with wide eyes. "I didn't mean to get **him** into trouble. I didn't. I didn't know that _they_ would get into trouble just for mentioning _**your name**_."

"My name?"

Kimimaro suddenly rushed passed him and then ran out the door.

Naruto was left more confused than ever.

* * *

Naruto went to work still thinking about his conversation with Kimimaro. What the hell was he talking about? Why would he come to him for help and then suddenly leave like that? Who is this drug lord that has Kimimaro so scared? Kimimaro wasn't scared of much and never showed fear unless it had something to do with his mother. The more he thought about it the more he felt like running all over Konoha just to find his ex-patient. How can all this be happening when things just started to relax? Naruto didn't get much sleep last night and he was surprised he fell asleep at all.

Oh God! Why all the hardships, just to go through bigger ones right after overcoming one?

He walked into Sector 21. Today they were going to take another evaluation test to see if they can move on to Sector 17. It wasn't the most dangerous sector but it involved people with the split personalities. There weren't many people in that sector of the institute. He sighed as he walked through the security doors. He waved at Shikamaru, who seemed to be engrossed in a newspaper article.

Menma must've heard the buzz because he came around the corner with a small smile on his face.

"Naruto! Good morning." He greeted politely.

"Good morning to you too, Menma!" he forced a smile.

Menma probably noticed because he frowned. "Is something the matter?"

"No! I hope there isn't…" he mumbled more to himself than responding to the other blonde's question.

"The rings around your eyes are heavier than yesterday and you're usual bright self isn't there."

He sighed. "I know. Kimimaro stopped by my place the other night…and I couldn't get any sleep because of the things he mentioned."

Menma raised an eyebrow. "What was it?"

"I can't remember the exact words but he told me that he was in trouble with a drug lord. He went to get some help but he started talking about Orochimaru. He totally confused me to the point where I couldn't get any sleep."

Menma's gray eyes narrowed. "There's a drug lord that made deals with Orochimaru but I hope Kimimaro is just joking."

"Huh?"

"There's this drug lord that even Yahiko _wouldn't_ deal with. He's young but from the rumors he's even more dangerous than Orochimaru. Orochimaru just had teenagers to do his little dirty work and people in the health agencies. Basically, he was a mad scientist but Yuugo is much worse."

"Yuugo?"

He looked at Naruto seriously. "If Kimimaro got into trouble with him, I'm surprised he's not dead already. Yuugo tricks his enemies by showing them his amiable side first but they say it's like he has a split personality. He becomes cruel and malicious. The only people that are able to survive his strange attributes are the people he has **obsessions** with."

"So does that mean, he has an obsession with Kimimaro?"

"You have to ask Kimimaro for that. I don't have that much information on Yuugo but everyone knows what I just told you. We stay away from him. He's not really in a gang. He just happens to be a very well known drug dealer that doesn't play any games." Menma averted his gaze to something on the wall.

Naruto let out a frustrated sigh. "Thanks for the information. This clears my head a little, not much though."

They stood in silence before Naruto asked. "How is Shino? I haven't seen him in two days."

"Well, he's able to walk small distances like to the bathroom and back." Menma put his hand under his chin in thought while his other hand was against his waist. He looked more feminine like that. Naruto was happy that Sakura was no where to be seen. Tsunade didn't take her out of Sector 21 but she wasn't to go within twenty feet of his three patients unless he gave her permission. She only worked in the mornings just like Ino did but instead Sakura didn't leave the institute she went to a higher floor for other duties.

Now that he thought about his cousin, Naruto couldn't help but be excited. This weekend she was scheduled to get a C-section. He wasn't happy with the fact that Ino was in a nasty situation in the pregnancy. Her body wasn't strong enough to keep the baby in for nine months from what Choji told him. He hoped everything turned out fine.

"That's good. I'm going to go check on the other three. You know where to find me if you need any help for anything." Naruto nodded as he began to walk away.

Menma smiled. "It seems today, you needed my help but yes. I will find you if I need anything."

He blushed lightly at Menma teasing him and a small grin formed on his face before he went further down the hall to go into Sasuke's room. Sasuke as usual was sitting at his desk, reading some new novel. If he pointed out that he acted more like a girl than he did, the raven haired patient would most likely not say a word to him throughout the day.

"Hey Sasuke! How are you feeling this morning?"

"I hate Tuesdays." He grumbled out.

"So you're irritated? Do you want to explain why?" he asked with a smile.

"Hn."

"I know this isn't professional but can I ask you a question between just us, brothers?"

Sasuke turned to look at him, his usual emotionless gaze softened into something like concern.

"Go ahead."

"Well…um…you have a relationship with Neji, right?" Naruto averted his gaze realizing Sasuke was blushing.

"Not really."

"Huh?"

"We haven't discussed it yet." Sasuke said softly.

"Well, I know that you know about my relationship with Gaara."

The Uchiha nodded at the statement.

"Is it selfish to want more out of a relationship than your partner? Or is that normal?"

Sasuke stared blankly at him. "You're asking the wrong person."

Naruto pouted. "I just don't know what Gaara thinks of me. One day he can't keep his hands off me and then the next he doesn't want to touch me at all."

"I hate to break it to you but this is…Gaara we're talking about here. I've been in the same environment with him for almost four years and I still don't understand some of the things he does. I don't try to either."

"Thanks for answering me though."

"Hn."

"Do you want to go on another field trip?" Naruto suddenly asked with a gleam in his eyes.

Sasuke looked hesitant to answer. "What kind of field trip?"

"Hm, you're not going anywhere that's populated. Gaara and Sai don't have to come. It could just be you and me."

"Where?"

"A park."

"You want to take me to a park?"

"It would be cool! We can ride bikes or roller skate together! Then since you're on the best behavior list you have five hours of fun with me!" Naruto jumped up and down excitedly.

Sasuke snorted. "Doesn't sound fun."

He glared at the Uchiha and huffed. "Whatever. Do you want to go or not, bastard?"

The raven haired man smirked. "Idiot."

Naruto grinned. "I'll take that as a yes. We'll go this Saturday."

"When do we take the evaluation?"

"When do you think Tsunade will be drunk enough to come all the way down here?" Naruto questioned.

* * *

Naruto walked into Gaara's room expecting the red head to be on his bed or meditating but he wasn't doing either. He almost stepped back in shock at what he was doing. Gaara was doing push-ups, sweat dropping down his chin occasionally with a determined look in his eyes. He never seen him like this and it was like he was in some kind of trance. He didn't even notice him walk into the room and sit on the bed. He watched him down a few more push-ups before sea-foam eyes turned to look at him.

Naruto dumbly smiled. "Hi."

"You didn't get much sleep." He stated while narrowing his eyes. He sat up and wiped the sweat with his t-shirt. Naruto's breath hitched in his throat once he caught a glimpse of toned muscle. Gaara's shirt dropped back in place and he stretched his arms and Naruto felt his mouth become dry from thirst. Even though it smelled sweaty, he didn't seem to care because the red head's image was stuck in his mind.

"Uh…yeah. A small problem came up." He said almost choking on his words. Naruto was silently congratulating himself for not stuttering.

Gaara came to sit next to him, studying him closely before he nodded. "Is it something dangerous?"

"Why would you think it's something dangerous?"

"Naruto, you attract danger." He said flatly.

The blonde psychologist smirked. "So by you being attracted to me, means that you're dangerous?"

The red head shook his head but a small smile appeared on his face. "You never know."

"I do know."

"Really?"

Naruto could tell that his comment seemed a bit banal but what could he do to convince him to take a chance.

"If you can tell, I'm nothing but trouble myself."

Gaara's eyes trailed slowly down his body and then back up to meet his eyes purposely. A dark smirk appeared on his face. Naruto felt a shiver go down his spine by that look alone. His heart hammered in his chest and his breathing picked up just a bit. It wasn't fair that Gaara did this to him to cause so much desire and they weren't able to do anything to quench it.

He felt the red head's lips on his in the next few seconds while strong arms wrapped around his waist. Gaara's body was sweaty but he didn't mind it much. Naruto moaned when Gaara pulled softly at his bottom lip with his teeth felt. The kiss easily became heated, showing the amount of lust that they kept bottled inside. At first Gaara was just a good kisser now he's an awesome kisser. Naruto turned fully towards the red head so the kiss could deepen.

He gasped when he felt Gaara's hands on his back, going up and down the middle of his spine. A shiver of pleasure passed through his entire body and a groan passed through his lips. Gaara ran his hands underneath the shirt next, watching him closely. Naruto had to shut his eyes under the intensity of that gaze. He writhed under his boyfriend's ministrations and a sharp cry escaped from him when his nipple was suddenly pinched.

His lips were reclaimed in another heated kiss and he moaned into his mouth. He panted once those lips moved away and those hands slowly fell from his body. He whimpered at the lost.

"I want to drive you so mad…so mad to the point where you'll do anything to get it, Naruto. You're not there yet but you're almost." He smirked and pecked him on the cheek.

Naruto looked at him with wide eyes. "You're cruel!"

The red head shrugged. "You have to visit Sai, don't you? It's not like we had anymore time. Besides, you already look like we fucked with the way your lips are swollen and your hair more wild than usual."

He pouted. "No fair, this whole time you've been holding out on me."

Gaara shook his head. "I'm an observer so I knew what you wanted for almost a month. I just had to be sure I wasn't the only one. Then I had a talk with Sai and he opened my mind up to a little bit of teasing and self-control. You have to understand, this is my first relationship and I want to take it slow. I may not be good with my own feelings but I know how to think logically."

Naruto sighed. "Fine. Are you ready for the evaluation today?"

"As ready as you are."

He grinned. "Great! That means you'll at least pass for barely sane."

Gaara rolled his eyes.

* * *

Naruto walked into his office to see Menma filing away paperwork. He was fortunate that the other blonde was actually a lot more organized than him. He usually had papers stacked anywhere in the room and didn't do them until he realized the deadline to get them into the system.

"Are they doing well?" the other blonde asked.

"Yeah. I think they're ready. Luckily, Shino doesn't have to take one. At least Sakura can do her job with him."

Menma nodded. "I wonder why Tsunade picked her. It's not like I have a problem with her, it's just that…even though she is the top nurse for _now_…she's a bit slow."

Naruto laughed. "I don't know why either. I think it's because they have similar personalities. They both have short tempers but Sakura doesn't have common sense."

"Hm."

"Hey, I've been meaning to ask you…are you in a relationship with anybody?"

Menma blushed lightly and looked down at his shoes. "No. I didn't have time to. The last person I was in a relationship with ended up dead."

"Oh, sorry to hear that."

"No, its okay. He was a jerk anyway. He deserved to die." He shrugged his eyes hard with hatred.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. Menma had some serious issues. He didn't want to pry into something that turned into a rant like Zabuza. He had enough of it as it was.

"Do you like anyone?" he asked trying to stay on subject.

Menma nodded. "I don't think he likes me though."

"Why wouldn't he?"

"It's a complicated situation."

"I'm all ears. I don't have anything to do until lunch."

The wheat colored blonde sighed. "He teases me a lot but I know it's just his way of showing emotion. I don't think I can have a relationship with him unless it's professional."

"Who is it?"

"Promise you won't tell anyone." He said lowly.

Naruto nodded eagerly. He wanted to know who this guy was.

Menma took a deep breath. "It's Sai."

Naruto was expecting someone like Utakata or some random guy he hasn't met yet. He wasn't expecting for it to be the socially inept man that he just got done talking to. Somehow he felt like he had to apologize to Gaara. Gaara told him about Menma's little crush on Sai and he completely ignored it. He looked at him confused for a second before a small smile broke out on his face.

"That's…uh…surprising."

"I was surprised myself. He's kind but he hides it behind cruel words. He had a nice body. He's funny and creative. Sai's just perfect for me." Menma said in a dreamlike state.

"If you say so. You already know about my relationship with Gaara. Just take it slow and see how it goes. I don't know if you can jump up and claim him as a boyfriend so that's out of the question. I don't want either of you hurt for getting into something that none of you wanted in the first place."

Menma laughed. "You know, Naruto, sometimes you sound so smart but then other times, it's like you're naïve."

Naruto crossed his arms over his chest. "Whatever you say."

* * *

Naruto stood in an elevator in the Konoha General Hospital going towards Kiba's room. Kiba only was awake for a few hours every night and still needed to heal from all the damage that was done with him. He skipped dinner just to visit him. The evaluation went quite well and the results will be back in two days time to show who was going into the upper levels. He knew for certain that his patients passed so he didn't worry about the outcome. He heard the ding of the elevator as he walked out of the double doors, seeing the same bastard that he ran into when he visited Kakuza.

"I wasn't expecting to see your ugly face again." Itachi Uchiha said with a sneer.

"Neither did I plan to smell the stick up your ass." Naruto snorted.

"You're nothing but an idiot."

"Compared to you, I think that's an upgrade. Excuse me but I do have other places to be unlike you." Naruto walked past him again, wishing he could shove his fist in the taller Uchiha's face. If he was Sasuke, he would've tried to murder him too. It served him right for being such an asshole. He glanced back to see Itachi still watching him as he walked down the hall. It looked like he was winning this game. He resisted the urge to laugh, instead though he cracked a smile.

Once he walked into Kiba's room his smile morphed into a grin. Hinata was there along with Kakashi. He frowned at that. He found out from Asuma that Kakashi was actually an undercover cop that was hired by Tsunade to protect his three patients, including him. The silver haired male was too lazy and perverted to protect anyone.

"H-hey Naruto!" Hinata stuttered in greeting.

"Hi Hinata!"

Kiba looked up at him and gave him a weak smile. The color returned back to his face and the doctors had said that he would be out of the hospital by Thursday.

"How are you doing?" he asked softly.

"Better. I just want to leave." He said weakly.

"Yeah, I hate hospitals too." Naruto nodded.

"So how is everything at the job?" he asked changing the subject.

Naruto shrugged. "I told you about everything else. Oh, I have this new guy, Shino!"

Kiba gasped. "Did you just say Shino?"

"Yeah. Apparently police found his body in a ditch just outside of Konoha. He's mostly at the institute for rehabilitation purposes so until then, he's stuck with me. Do you know him?"

"He's my field partner." He grimaced.

Naruto's eyes widened. "Are you serious? Hinata, did you know this?"

Hinata shook her head sadly.

Kiba sighed. "After I stayed at your place, I ran into Kimimaro. He needed my help for something…saying I had a lot of muscle so I might be able to scare some guy off. I didn't help him at first but two weeks later he called saying that he was scared. I was with Shino a few hours south from Konoha. I rushed back to help him and both of us ended up getting knocked out."

Naruto nodded for him to continue.

"I woke up in some kind of basement with lab tools and crazy machines. I freaked out but Kimimaro showed up saying he was going to help Shino and I escape. Somehow, the guy Kimimaro was trying to escape from found out that he was helping us. Orochimaru was there making some kind of deal so he had his men chase Shino and I down. I fell behind and told Shino to keep running no matter what, in order to distract him. That was the last time I heard from him so I don't know what happened after that. I was captured by Orochimaru for blood sampling and since he kept me so drugged up I couldn't really do anything. Kimimaro kept me clean and cared for me when he could before Orochimaru found out." He took a deep breath.

"I knew Kimimaro was gay when I first met him but what Orochimaru and that guy did to him in front of me was low. The only reason why he took the punishment was because they kept threatening his mother but I know damn well Tayuya doesn't love him as much as he loves her. I felt sorry for him so whenever I was conscious enough or not drugged up I comforted him when I could. After awhile they ordered Kimimaro to keep away from me."

Naruto looked at him with wide eyes. "Why hasn't Kimimaro told anyone?"

"He's that scared of the drug dealer guy who has an obsession with him. The guy's name…I think is Yuugi or Yuugo or something like that. He's completely crazy." Kiba said with a shaky voice.

"Wow…" It was all Naruto could say. Hinata just grabbed her fiancée's hand while Kakashi just went back to reading his perverted book. So Kimimaro was really in some deep shit? How can he help the guy when no one wants to deal with this Yuugo person?

If Yuugo was crazy then Naruto was going to have to become insane. That's a good answer but who would willingly go insane? The things he does for his friends should really be rewarded. He inwardly groaned. He had to find Kimimaro first before the psycho does. Where the hell would Kimimaro go to feel safe though?

Realization struck him in the head. He smacked himself. Why didn't he think of it before?

"Naruto?" Kiba called his name.

"_Konoha Mental Institute_."

"H-Huh?" Hinata stuttered.

Naruto gave him a small hug and Hinata a peck on the cheek. "No time to explain! I got to go!"

Naruto didn't notice Kakashi dialing for back-up in the background. He was moving too fast to even glance towards the masked cop's face.

_

* * *

_

Snowysess: Thank you for your reviews and all of your support! Guess what? You get a lemon next chapter! Yay for lemons! Not before taking down bad guys. Naruto seems like he's a pro at doing it. If you have any questions or comments. Review and I'll try to explain and update it next chapter. To be honest people, I'm drunk so please don't criticize it too hard. My grammer must be horrible. Yay for horrible grammer! I probably won't remember this tomorrow morning. XD


	19. Wondrous Things

Chapter 19: Wondrous Things

_Snowysess: Well, you already know it's a lemon in this chapter so this is just a reminder. Strong language and boy on boy love. Uh…thank you for last chapter, I really had no idea I even written the next chapter until I checked the site. XD_

* * *

Naruto made it to the institute half an hour later. He was stuck in a traffic jam for some kind of accident in the middle of the city. He knew that wasted about fifteen minutes of his time. He would never admit that he actually loved Kimimaro like a cousin he never had. If he did admit it he would think it would be too late. He stepped out of the car not bothering to lock the doors as he looked up at the dark building. Konoha Mental Institute looked haunted at night. He wondered why he never noticed. A shiver went through him as the wind blew harshly.

He could see thunder clouds in the distance, coming at Konoha in alarming rates. That looks like a nasty storm. If he was Kimimaro, where would he go in the institute? That's what he had to figure out. He scratched the back of his head hoping he wasn't too late. Kimimaro may think it was safe to go here but he knew that it was the opposite. Coming here wasn't a safe haven. The only place that was practically safe was Sector 21 but that was locked off and security doors and cameras made sure no one got in without an ID.

Unless, he stole his. How could he still his when he used it just this morning?! He instantly searched for his ID card, checking all his pockets and found out that it wasn't there. He shook his head, Kimimaro that smart bastard! He stole his ID card. Or maybe he just lost it somewhere. He was going to blame Kimimaro for this. He was making him go through all this trouble just to protect him. When he gets his hands on that albino he was going to strangle him.

Luckily, he had an extra card in his office but that was all the way on the top floor. He hated being Tsunade's right hand man sometimes because in situations like this it didn't work in his favor. He quickly went over to the elevators, pressing the button for up. Naruto hopped from one foot to the other waiting for the ring of the elevators. His cell phone started to vibrate in his pocket and he quickly picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Naruto." A deep chilling voice said.

"Yahiko?"

"I heard from Menma that you're trying to stop Yuugo from going after the bitch."

Naruto breathed out a sigh. "Not necessarily. I'm not trying to stop him. It's more like I'm trying to get to Kimimaro _before_ anything bad happens to him."

"Where are you?"

"At work."

"I am most certain that Yuugo is already in possession of your friend."

"That's impossible! Kimimaro is here in the institute somewhere."

Yahiko snorted. "Even so, Yuugo has a lot of influence in many places. He's worse than Orochimaru for a reason. Promise me you won't get yourself killed for doing something stupid."

"I promise." Naruto stepped into the elevator with a determined look on his face.

Now that he thought about it. There wasn't any security at the front desk. It was like they vanished and that was making him feel uneasy.

"I'll talk to you later."

"Thanks for the warning."

"Your welcome."

He heard the click of Yahiko's phone before the doors shut. He could see out of the corner of his eyes someone moving in the darkness on the first floor just before they shut. Naruto didn't like the feeling that he was getting in the pit of his stomach. Why didn't he bring Kakashi with him? He knew the silver haired man was a cop for real instead of a normal security guard. He really needed to start doing things after thinking rationally about it. Then again, he didn't function right unless it was the spur of the moment kind of thing.

Naruto moved quickly to his office, his short legs moving as fast as they could. He didn't want to waste any more time than he already did. He pulled out his keys to unlock his office door and before he turned the doorknob the door opened. He was dragged in and slammed against the door before he could see who was in there. He glared at the intruder but his eyes widened when he realized who it was.

"Kimimaro?"

"Naruto?" Light green eyes lit up at seeing the small blonde.

He smiled and gave the slightly taller man a hug. "I thought I was too late."

Kimimaro shook his head. "You kind of are."

He pulled back with a frown, searching the other's eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Yuugo. He's here. He took over the security desk and without an ID card; I could only go to your office. He probably doesn't know where I am but seeing as how you came here, he might have a clue."

Naruto gasped. "I'm sorry. I should've called the police on my way here."

"No worries. Now all we have to worry about is the patients escaping their security cells." Kimimaro stated with a small sigh.

"Huh?"

"I think he's going to shut off the power."

With that said the lights went out and the back up lights lit up. The red light caused Naruto to groan in annoyance. Why the hell does the guy have to be a genius and hack into the security system? This doesn't look good for either of them. The only people he had to worry about were Sector 21 and Sector 20. Sector 20 consisted of nothing but delusional killers and won't be getting released into society at all. If their cells suddenly shut off it wouldn't be good for Yuugo either. He would have to cut off the power for only certain sectors. Did Yuugo even know what this could mean for Konoha?

It wouldn't be good that's for sure.

"We need to get out of here."

"Impossible. We probably won't be able to get to the lower floors without him spotting us."

"What do you suggest us to do? Wait! I'm not going to let some drug dealer spook the shit out of me! He's going to be meeting my fists if he thinks he's going to take _me_ down." Naruto narrowed his eyes. His usual blue eyes turning stone and his jaw tightened.

Yuugo was treating them like some closed off animals and Naruto was about to show how much an animal he could be. He wasn't going to get away with it. He wasn't going to harm anyone of his friends or patients either. He walked into the wrong institute and messed with the wrong albino. Naruto was going to make sure Yuugo understood that he wasn't a normal doctor. Just because he was small and his personality was that of a happy-go-lucky guy didn't mean he wasn't good at coming up with his own tricks. He turned off the power, so what!

Naruto knew this building like the back of his hands. There were two exits. One on the first floor in the front of the building and one at the back of the building near the hospital wing. Of course he had to be careful but a few pranks will get Yuugo distracted enough for them to escape. He could only hope they worked.

Naruto looked at Kimimaro and smirked. "I have a few _tricks_ but you're going to have to be with me every step of the way."

Kimimaro nodded slowly. "What are they?"

His expression grown serious and he glanced at the fire extinguisher in the corner of his office. He unclenched his fists and started to walk over to the red tool.

* * *

Naruto and Kimimaro shakily made their way downstairs. They had to be extra careful now that they were probably close to the first floor. There were nine stairwells in the institute. There were four emergency stairwells and the other five were on the corners of the buildings. It would mean that someone was going to be at each stairwell with some kind of device that contacted Yuugo to let him know where they were. If they didn't make any noise and made it down the stairs to knock at whomever, they could make it to the hospital wing.

They heard heavy boots as they got closer to the base of the stairs, meaning that Naruto was right. Someone would be guarding all stairwells. The other stairwell was two corridors away so no one would hear the brawl about to start unless the person alerted someone.

He put a finger to his lips and gestured Kimimaro to give him the fire extinguisher. That someone was about to get hit against the head with a heavy tin can. He would've laughed aloud if the situation wasn't that serious. He stepped out into the hall, hearing someone complaining.

"Yuugo has some nerve bossing me around like this! I knew I should've ignored his call but no. I'm stuck in a madhouse with a bunch of crazy people. Man, I need a drink."

Naruto quickly ran up behind the person and their eyes widened. They didn't get a chance to do anything else because their body was laying flat on the ground and the flashlight they had dropped heavily to the floor. It was easier than he thought.

He picked up the flashlight and waved Kimimaro to hurry up out of the hall. Naruto felt sorry for knocking the complaining man out but it was necessary. Kimimaro handed him duck tape and tied the person up so if they woke up, they wouldn't be going anywhere. Kimimaro picked up the fire extinguisher again while Naruto tied the complainer up.

Once he was done, they ran silent down the hall. They took off their shoes so they would make less noise. The tiled floor was cold against his feet. When they ran to the end of the hall they stopped suddenly and Naruto squinted to see the security desk. He could see someone sitting there with their feet up on the desk. He tiptoed across and Kimimaro followed him. They passed without the man ever knowing. When they came near the cafeteria Naruto pulled out the army knife that the police seemed so angry about. They let him keep it but told him not to use it.

He grinned and beckoned Kimimaro to hand him the fire extinguisher. He twisted the cap slightly before slamming his knife down on it. The can busted causing the man sitting to jump out of his chair. Naruto threw it in the air before grabbing Kimimaro's hand before running as their life depended on it. In this situation, his life did depend on it.

The hospital wing was empty as usual. Neji's office didn't have any lights on and Kimimaro let out a sigh of relief.

"We made it."

"Not quite." Naruto said seriously.

They walked to the back of the room and went to a light brown door. They turned it, walking into a hall with old pipes and unpainted brick walls. The place was dusty, spider webs everywhere, dirt was on the ground and their feet were starting to feel the affects. Naruto personally felt like they were on fire for running on hard ground for so long. He saw the giant red exit sign and burst open the door. The night air was refreshing but it didn't last long. Naruto heard the click of a gun. Thunder resounded in the background and the wind blew blonde bangs in his eyes.

Kimimaro visibly shook and stepped back.

"You think you could've fooled me?" Yuugo asked. His light brown hair and red eyes glaring at Naruto. A black handgun was pointed in the blonde psychologist's face.

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Fooled everyone else."

"I'm not everyone else. I know about your background, little monster!" Yuugo backhanded him with the gun.

Naruto felt pain break out on the whole side of his face. Blood pooled in his mouth and he fell to the ground, shaking from the blow. That was a hard ass hit. Shit! He hoped a tooth wasn't loose. He already had enough problems with his teeth and adding a missing tooth wouldn't do him any good right now.

Yuugo laughed maniacally then turned towards Kimimaro. "Why are you trying to avoid me, love? I thought we were **special**."

Kimimaro still stood there with wide eyes, breathing erratic in fear.

"You have nothing to say?" Yuugo looked darkly at him.

Naruto tried to get up but a boot was met on his back, making his gasp out in pain. He felt a kick to his ribs and another laugh escaped Yuugo. He gritted his teeth and glared at the monstrous man.

"If anyone is a monster…its you!" he spat.

That earned him another kick in the ribs. He heard a loud crack and he felt an unbearable pain break ache through his whole body. He hasn't been beaten like this in a long time so its kind hard to cope with the sting of his insides.

"S-Stop!" Kimimaro cried out.

Yuugo stopped kicking him and Naruto was grateful for Kimimaro's outburst. He felt lightheaded and his heart was pounding uncontrollably. He was sure he was going to black out but he was determined to make sure Kimimaro was safe. As Yuugo began to stalk closer to the albino Naruto slowly lifted himself up. Breathing was hard and he almost felt like giving up but that's not how he was. He was far from giving up. He wasn't going to let Yuugo have him.

With a powerful lunge he tackled Yuugo to the ground from the back. He cried out and Yuugo grunted at the force. Naruto grabbed a head full of light brown hair before slamming Yuugo's face into the dirt. He hoped he liked eating it because he was about to get plenty!

"Kimimaro run! Go get help!" he shouted.

Kimimaro had tears in his eyes and Naruto knew it was because of him. He continued to push and slam Yuugo's head into the soil. He wasn't going to stop until he felt all body movements go away. He was still angry for Yuugo thinking he could have Kimimaro. He would have him over his dead body!

Kimimaro finally did what he wanted him to do but he didn't even reach the front of the building before they heard sirens.

Naruto smiled faintly rolling off of Yuugo with a heave of breath. He finally stopped moving. Thank God!

He sighed as he closed his eyes. He then felt a hand wrap around his throat, seeing the angry eyes of Yuugo and a gun pointed to his cheek. He froze and before he knew it. A gun went off. Naruto suddenly felt numb, his blood ran cold and his eyes closed.

* * *

In the distance, he heard a voice calling his name and people crying. He could hear Iruka's voice but he couldn't call him back. He felt like he was drowning and that his hearing was starting to fade.

"Naruto!"

He heard Iruka's voice one last time before everything went black and the darkness surrounded him.

* * *

Naruto heard a beeping noise but it wasn't registering in his head. His fingers twitched and he inhaled a deep breath.

"He's waking up!" he heard Kiba's voice. He couldn't really open his eyes and a headache made him groan.

"Naruto!" Tsunade called loudly.

"Lower your voice, I don't think he can take loud noises." Neji's gentle voice said.

"Oh, Naruto, I thought you were gone." A voice sobbed, known as Iruka.

Naruto grunted. It was all he could do. He tried to open his eyes but the bright lights in the room stopped him. It made his headache worse.

"Get some rest, Naruto." Neji said.

For some odd reason he fell asleep only a few seconds after those words. If Neji gave him a sleeping needle he was going to kill him when he can get out of this hospital bed.

* * *

Naruto's eyes snapped open and he realized he was in the hospital wing of the institute. He could hear the beeping on the right side and he snatched the cord off, making the line go flat. He hated those machines. He heard footsteps running towards him and Neji's face appeared. He looked relieved and turned off the noisy machine.

"Seems like you're feeling better."

He nodded, not trusting his voice.

"You have two broken ribs and the bullet grazed your throat so it's probably why you don't feel safe speaking." He explained without him asking.

He groaned.

"You've been asleep for three days. Iruka was hysterical when we found you bleeding through your clothes. We thought you were dead but luckily Sasuke pushed Yuugo's hand away from your face."

He looked at him in confusion.

"The power was out in Sector 21 and those three patients of yours ended up beating up all of Yuugo's men. It was quite _humorous_ when they retold their story to the police. You'll find out all the details later. You can get some more rest if you want. Or do you want some food?"

Naruto's eyes brightened at the idea of food. Neji just shook his head and walked away mumbling something about how Naruto never changed.

Naruto tried sitting up and winced at the feel of his cast rubbing against his skin. He heard footsteps again, this time lighter than Neji's so he knew it wasn't the Hyuuga. Menma came into his view with a small smile on his face.

"I'm happy you're awake."

He lightly nodded rubbing his hand against the bandage on his neck. It felt stiff.

"You truly are amazing, Naruto. It's a reason why I look up to you. The determination and the courage you show was something I always envied and admired." The other blonde said shyly.

Naruto grinned.

"I should give you an update on your patients. They were moved to Sector 17 yesterday and have been visiting you every day after lunch. Shino is even talking now and Sakura isn't their nurse anymore. Hinata agreed to watch over them for you."

He tilted his head.

"Gaara surprisingly spent a lot of his time talking to you when he came to visit. I guess he was making up for lost time." He joked.

Naruto blushed, thinking about the red head. He was going to have to thank everyone for being at his side. He beckoned Menma over and the smaller blonde stepped hesitantly over him. He gave him a weak hug, surprising the wheat colored blonde. His gray eyes widened but he slowly returned the hug.

"Yahiko is going to give you a lecture when you get better." Menma broke the silence with a small laugh.

Naruto groaned.

* * *

Naruto pouted as he sat down against the therapy couch. It's been one month since Yuugo tried to kill him and he was still sore. Of course his ribs were healing at an unbelievable rate and his cast would be taken off in two weeks but it still hurt to move in the smallest of directions sometimes. He had to sit up straight while meeting with his patients. Hinata had been so worried over him one day; she had him rolling around in a wheelchair. Sai teased him so much he could hardly show up to group therapy because of embarrassment.

Shino thankfully, was helping Sai and him help the other two patients. They all became the best of friends and sometimes Naruto saw Sasuke whispering to Shino like some kind of school girl. It freaked him out every time he thought of Sasuke turning into one of those types. It most likely had something to do with Neji. The Hyuuga was changing the Uchiha for good. Sasuke still hated females but Naruto guessed it wasn't to the point of killing every female that came near him. He tolerated only Ino and Hinata, maybe Ino's daughter, Miho too. Ino came last week with her baby girl, showing off how cute his niece is. Naruto had to resist from squealing at seeing the baby. That would really earn him questioning looks.

Sai has been showing a lot of the patients in Sector 17 his paintings and actually had normal conversations with them. His counseling with Naruto was paying off. Naruto was proud of himself and his patients. He made it! He had two attempts on his life but like he said in the beginning it was all worth it. To think he started this almost five months ago and his patients were making such a huge progress, that they would get out probably within a month or less. Of course he didn't tell them that. That was going to be a surprise.

He had a few run-ins with Itachi Uchiha over the past few days. It was like the older Uchiha was stalking him or something. He didn't like it. Naruto didn't tell anyone yet but wants the point? Whatever the Uchiha wants obviously has something to do with his job so he could only guess he wants to know about Sasuke.

He's not giving him the privilege of knowing though. He rolled his eyes and looked up at the clock.

Naruto wasn't going to forget his boyfriend though. Gaara was still the same jerk but his actions were gentle. He, like everyone else is working hard for his goals and Naruto right now was going to surprise all of them. They will have a job since the building that Mayor Sarutobi remodeled was almost ready. Naruto had to pay extra charges and he hated when he heard an accident happened on the property. It only happened three times but three times put a giant dent in his pocket.

He huffed in pain at the sudden ache on his side. If he ever saw Yuugo again, he was going to give him a good kick in the ribs. Yahiko fussed over him after he was able to go home and Kimimaro couldn't stop thanking him. He felt like some kind of hero but a hero without super powers. He pouted. It wasn't cool at all.

He heard four pairs of feet walking into the room. All men looking healthy, slightly normal, and confident as they strolled in. Maybe a little bit too confident for Sasuke. Hanging out with Neji was starting to make him more arrogant than just confident. He hoped he wasn't going to start making a habit of talking about fate. He resisted the urge to cringe at the thought. Gaara and Shino still had the mysterious aura about them but Naruto already knew most of their problems so it wasn't as bad at first.

"Hey guys!" he waved them over to sit in the other chairs. Gaara decided to sit next to him. Everyone in the room at the moment knew that they were dating so it wasn't a point in hiding it.

"Coffee? Cookies?" he asked them.

Gaara and Sai took a cookie while Shino went to the coffee machine. Sasuke just crossed his arms like the broody person he was. His medicine was doing wonders on him so instead of being so depressed; he was calm and had more self-restraint on his anger.

"Why did you call us so suddenly?" Sai asked tilting his head to the side in question. He was probably teasing Menma and didn't want to stop. The pervert! Everyone knew that Menma had a crush on Sai and the black haired patient teased him just to see him blush. He didn't say it in those words but let's just say Jiraiya was his teacher at the moment. Anyone around that old pervert more than twenty four hours could be turned into a pervert.

Naruto sighed. "Well, I wanted to know, what all of you are going to do when you leave?"

Sai sat back and shrugged nonchalantly. It wasn't like he cared much about the subject anyway. They really haven't talked about leaving since Naruto's promise that he wouldn't abandon them.

"Hn." Sasuke looked away.

Gaara stared blankly at him and Shino cleared his throat.

"I'm rooming with Kiba until he gets married." Shino stated calmly.

"That takes care of one of you. What about you Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke scowled. "Why ask all these questions when we know that you have something for us anyway?"

Naruto grinned. "You know me so well."

"So what is it?" Sai asked eating another cookie. He does love sweets so it wasn't a surprise. Naruto was surprised that Sai didn't have any cavities with all the sugar filled junk he eats. Sai's worse than him when his sweets are compared to ramen.

"What do you think about being _roommates_?" The blonde psychologist asked seriously.

Shino choked on his coffee. "What?"

"Hm, I've been thinking a lot about it. Actually, ever since we first made progress. You can become roommates until you settle down or move into another friend's space."

"You're serious?" Gaara asked looking at him intently.

He smiled. "It's the least I can do. I did the same with Zabuza and Kimimaro but they couldn't be under the same roof without complaining. If you want to know who spends too much time on their hair, Kimimaro is one of those people."

"What…about…relationships?" the Uchiha asked.

"If you want to live with Neji, then be my guest. From what I hear, he's a germ freak. Has to clean everything until it's scrubbed clean. I went to his house once, and I was shocked at how much white can be in a room at a time."

Sasuke crossed his arms on his chest mumbling about some things are going to change.

"So do you agree? It's only until you're ready to live on your own." Naruto narrowed his eyes, expecting an answer.

Sai shrugged. "I don't mind."

Gaara shook his head. "Me either."

"I guess so." Sasuke said.

Shino hummed.

Naruto brightly smiled, making all of them soften their hard expressions. "Good! I have a house already set up and I promise that you can decorate your rooms. Think of it as an early Christmas present."

They were silent for a moment. "You can leave now! I don't want to keep you from doing whatever you were doing!" Naruto laughed.

_

* * *

_

Snowysess: Lemon ahead! You've been warned!

* * *

Naruto stretched feeling so much better with his cast off. It's been three weeks and his patients were in for a surprise. They will be moving to Sector 14 today, having their freewill. They could have visitors but Naruto wasn't going to notify anyone's family. Apparently their families wanted nothing to do with them. He practically skipped into the hall, going to the elevator. The security guards laughed at him being silly but it wasn't like he can help it. He was too happy.

Last week, his patients took the evaluation test of moving up to the next level. They didn't know it was the test because it was more like an oral examination. Tsunade approved immediately and she was happy because she got to keep her position until she decided to retire. Then she would leave it up to him. He grinned. He could hardly wait.

Naruto went straight towards his boyfriend's room. The rooms weren't locked, unless at night during bedtime. He knocked heavily and wasn't expecting a pale arm to drag him into the room. What was with people snatching him up like he was some kind of child? He looked into sea-foam eyes and a sexy smirk was on the red head's face.

"Hi…uh…Gaara?" he didn't know if he should be scared or not.

"Hello." He said huskily.

"Is there something wrong?"

Gaara had a predatory gleam in his eyes and closed the door behind him. "Why would you think something is wrong?"

"You have me p-pressed against the door." Naruto said shakily.

"I know." The smirk became darker and Naruto gulped trying his best to keep eye contact with the red headed male.

"W-wh—

"Shhh!" Gaara cut him off before trapping him more effectively with his body. He leaned down and Naruto felt his heart almost skip a beat. He was already panting by the time the red head crashed his lips against his.

Naruto gripped his black shirt trying to pull the other man closer. The kiss showed desire, love, and passion. Naruto willingly opened his mouth for the other's entrance, submitting to Gaara with every fiber of his being. He missed the heavy make-out sessions they could get into but now, his ribs were healed and he was going to have his way now.

He boldly flicked his tongue over the others and raised his hand into silky strands of red hair. Gaara wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him away from the door so others wouldn't hear what they were about to do. Naruto panted, pulling away from the kiss with his cheeks burning but he ignored it.

Gaara's hands then began their torture. The jacket he wore was quickly pulled away and a hot mouth latched onto his neck. He cried out in surprise, he wasn't expecting Gaara to know about his pleasure spots. He groaned, his knees shaking by the sensations running through his whole body. He moaned, trying to keep everything in but failing to do so.

The red head dragged him over to the bed near the window, claiming his lips again. The kiss wasn't slow and it wasn't fast. It was enough to know that both of them wanted this for so long and wasn't in the rush to get it now.

Naruto fell back with a small grunt. The mattress wasn't uncomfortable but it was close to the floor. He felt Gaara unbuttoning his shirt and he helped him with the task. It wasn't for a split second before a hot tongue flicked over his right nipple. He gasped, a tingling sensation going straight to his groin. His body shook with pleasure as the other nipple was fondled between two fingers. He couldn't help the moan that escaped him then and this time he didn't feel guilty about it.

Gaara pulled back a bit to take off his shirt, his muscles moving fluently at the action. Naruto lifted his hands to run down a well toned chest and hard abs. They twitched under his fingers and sea-foam eyes connected with his for a brief moment before the red head's lips slammed onto his again. Naruto couldn't get enough of his boyfriend's kisses so he gladly accepted them.

He felt a hand trail up his stomach, fingertips lightly tapping the expanse of skin. It went back to his nipple, while Gaara's knee spread his thighs apart and gently massaged his groin. He moaned at the feeling arching into the red head's body. He wanted so much more but he knew even if he begged Gaara would still take this slow. Gaara pulled away from the kiss licking a trail down to his other nipple before his hot mouth closed around it.

Naruto gasped, a light moan escaped his lips. "Gah!"

He tried to get the red head to stop teasing him but any words from his lips became incoherent. He cried out when the hand that was once twisting and pinching his nipple groped his erection. Gaara pulled back to watch his reactions and Naruto blushed under the scrutiny.

Gaara leaned down to lick his neck that now had a few bite marks on it. "You're so easy to tease." His hand somehow unbuttoned his trousers and was now reaching in to grasp firmly on his erection. Naruto moaned, his hips trying to get the red head to move his hand. It wasn't working.

With an experimental pump of his hand Gaara watched Naruto cry out. It was strange being watched and Naruto knew that his boyfriend was a virgin. He had no experience in sex whatsoever but from his actions in the past few weeks, he was probably holding out.

Naruto rolled his hips wanting him to pump him faster. His hand left his erection then and Gaara pulled back. A smirk was on the red head's face and Naruto glared up at him.

"W-Why?" he whispered.

Gaara backed up a bit on the bed before snatching off his shoes and stripping him of his pants. Sea-foam eyes flashed with lust as he looked Naruto over. He would've never thought Gaara was much of a pervert. This definitely fell in the categories of one. He pulled the red head to him and kissed him lightly on the lips. Gaara turned it into a steamy tongue battle making Naruto groan. He felt the bed shuffling a bit but didn't think anything of it.

A few seconds later skin contacted against skin and Naruto gasped. They were both naked, erections straining against each other. He groaned at the feeling, moving his hips.

Gaara closed his eyes and Naruto couldn't stop the moan escaping his mouth when they began a steady rhythm of grinding. The feeling of pleasure escalated to the point it made him dizzy. He hasn't had close contact of sex in a long time.

"G-Gaara…" he panted.

Gaara slowed his movements, looking at him with half-lidded eyes.

Naruto ran his hands through red hair before he spread his legs wider.

"What are you doing?" Gaara asked.

Naruto blushed heavily. "Get up."

He waited for Gaara to move off of him, bringing his knees drawn up to show his puckered entrance to the red head. He brought his fingers to his mouth, lapping up at them. Wetting them until he felt satisfied that they were moist enough to help stretch his entrance.

"_Watch_." He said breathlessly. His cock twitching at the thought he was about to do. He was about to show Gaara how things went during man on man sex. Sighing he brought one of the wet fingers to his entrance before pushing it in slowly. He should've prepared himself before he walked in. He bit his lip, pushing at the ring of muscles awkwardly. He groaned at the feeling of his finger inside him. It didn't hurt and it was slightly embarrassing to see Gaara actually watching him.

He added his other finger, closing his eyes at the sensations flowing throughout his body. He shifted, going deeper searching for his prostate. He moaned out loud arching up into his fingers once he found it.

Naruto then shakily removed his fingers. "Put it in." he panted heavily.

Gaara narrowed his eyes at the display and kissed him heavily on the mouth. Positioning himself at the blonde psychologist's entrance, Gaara stared into blue eyes. Naruto nodded, telling him to go ahead.

They didn't have any lube but it would be alright since Naruto's body adjusted easily. He groaned, gripping pale shoulders when Gaara pushed himself in slowly. The burning pain was the hardest to get over. When the red head's length was finally buried within him, Naruto groaned at being filled. He waited so long to be with Gaara and he was getting his wish.

Gaara was panting above him waiting for him to get adjusted. Naruto took deep breaths, kissing the red head's forehead occasionally. He moved his hips, noticing he was able to move.

"You can move now." Naruto whispered into his ear.

Gaara didn't need to be told twice and with a thrust of his hips, they started the exotic dance of sex. This wasn't normal sex and it wasn't just fucking either. Naruto recognized this as making love. He moaned out loud when Gaara brushed against his prostate, making him arch into the toned body of his now lover. White dots filled his vision and Gaara's gaze remained on him. He closed his eyes moaning louder as the thrusts increased in speed. They were getting deeper and faster. He never wanted it to end.

He tried moving with him but the sensations going through his body was too much for him. Naruto felt warmth spreading from his brain and down into his lower body. He cried out in ecstasy when Gaara rammed against his prostate harder than before.

"Ah! Gah-ra!" he gripped the red head's forearms desperately. His orgasm rippling through him like a tidal wave.

Gaara groaned above him, streams of his cum releasing within his entrance. Naruto groaned at the hot substance filling him. He felt lightheaded and his body felt extremely tired at the afterglow. Sweat covered both of them and he wondered why he didn't notice it sooner. He was in love with Gaara Sabaku. The tired red head pulled out of him and he almost whimpered at the loss. He felt like he wanted to be connected with Gaara forever but he knew he couldn't be.

"Gaara?" he called once he caught his breath.

Gaara turned towards him.

"_**I love you**_." He stated softly.

He watched his lover eyes widened. Naruto then was pulled into a strong embrace enjoying the warmth, the red head provided. He didn't feel so empty anymore and he was sure Gaara didn't either.

* * *

Naruto sat down satisfied at the end of the day. After his little love session with Gaara, they were escorted to Sector 14. There they will continue to be monitored for two weeks before they were released. Tsunade and the board members were content with his progress and even Haku seemed happy for him. What was embarrassing about the whole day was that Sasuke and Menma knew why he was limping. Sai probably did too but he didn't comment on it. Gaara had a smirk on his face throughout the whole day and Naruto wanted to run into a corner, never to come out.

He smiled softly. There was one good thing he learned today. Gaara loved him too. He didn't say it but his actions were starting to show it. Body language is a beautiful thing. Naruto always attracted someone that misbehaves and it was too bad that he was a bad influence on the misbehaver. He laughed out loud. Who would've thought he would fall in love with a patient? He sure didn't!

_

* * *

_

Snowysess: Hm, I told you I was going to update soon! I'm sorry that the lemon was what you didn't expect. I didn't want it to be something that was related to lust. Review and I'll update soon. Next chapter is the last chapter!


	20. Devotion

Chapter 20: Devotion

_Snowysess: Thank you for all the reviews! This is practically the Epilogue so I'm sorry if its so short. _

* * *

"What the hell? Who's at the fucking door?" Hidan's voice came from the other side of the door.

"It's me, Naruto." Naruto said grinning like a madman.

Hidan opened the door, holding a gun in his hand. "Shit! I almost _blew_ your head off. Fucking warn me before you decide to pop up. I bet Kazuku knew about this shit! Wait…who are _these fuckers_?"

Naruto sighed, looking back at his recently discharged patients faces. They were all staring at Hidan like he was some kind of alien. He wasn't surprised. He was staring at Hidan like that when they first met.

"Hidan, this is Gaara, my boyfriend. This is Sasuke, my adopted brother and Sai, my newly required best friend."

They all stood there staring at each other. Hidan huffed. "Fine." He waved his gun so they could walk in.

"Take off your fucking shoes. I just vacuumed. The guys are downstairs. If I so much as see a speck of shit on the floor, I'm making you fuckers vacuum again." He said glaring at them.

Sai was the first to speak. "Why does he carry a gun while answering the door?"

Naruto nervously laughed. "Don't worry about it. He's practically harmless."

"Are you going to fucking stand at the door all day? Hurry the hell up!" he yelled from within the kitchen.

Naruto led them in and took off his shoes. He was nervous about their reactions to the gang. He already informed him that this was the gang that he used to hang out with during high school and a little bit of college. Sasuke and Gaara were doing what they usually did. They didn't speak unless spoken to and even then their answers would be curt and to the point. Naruto would proudly state that they've been released a week ago. During last week, they were spent a lot of time around Iruka and Jiraiya. Sasuke eventually got used to Jiraiya's antics but he still didn't like being around him for a long period of time.

Naruto followed Hidan down the basement, hearing shouts of the others.

"Who was at the door?" Yahiko's voice sounded.

"Our little blonde and his friends." Kazuku stated with a smug voice.

"Really?" Kisame's excited voice came.

"I didn't take a shower yet, un!" Deidara's voice said.

"No one needs to know that." Zetsu said.

Naruto groaned. "Here we go."

He walked down more of the stairs and it was exactly how they were arranged the last time he came to visit. Yahiko greeted him with a hug. "If I knew you were coming over I would've gone grocery shopping."

"I sent Konan and Tobi out to get food." Nagato spoke this time.

Hidan sat on Kazuku's lap before he said. "Well, introduce yourselves."

Gaara said plainly. "Gaara Sabaku."

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"Sai." Sai placed a fake smile on his face.

"Welcome to our home! I'm leader and caretaker of Akatsuki. My name is Yahiko or you can call me _papa_!" he winked.

Naruto frowned. "No one is going to be calling you that!"

Yahiko pouted. "You used to call me that!"

"I only called you papa because you didn't give me your name _until_ I was fifteen!" He glared a furious blush on his face.

"Awww! Father and son, rivalry was always my favorite past time." Kisame looked dreamily into the distance.

"Whatever! Get on with the fucking introductions!" Hidan yelled.

"Nagato." He said stonily.

"I'm Zetsu." He grinned.

"Temujin." He snorted.

"Kazuku and this here is my lovable lover Hidan." Hidan smacked him on the back of his head. "You're still sleeping on the couch, asshole!"

Kazuku faked a pout.

"Utakata."

"You already know me." Menma responded softly.

"I'm Deidara, un. Nice to meet you! Naruto has told us a lot about you."

"Sasori." Sasori nodded at them.

Once introductions were all done they finally were able to sit down. Yahiko began to have a conversation with Gaara that seemed to serious for Naruto's liking. They were glaring at each other and smirking darkly in the corner. Sasuke found himself being questioned by Temujin and Sai was talking to Sasori and Deidara. Their socializing classes were paying off even though Sasuke still had a lot of work on.

When Tobi and Konan came back it became a bit louder. Kisame was trying his best to make Sasuke laugh but that wasn't happening when he spotted Tobi.

"Obito?" Sasuke asked and the room went silent.

"Sasuke." He greeted softly. Usually he was too hyper but sometimes when the situation called for it, Tobi could be serious.

"Why are you here?" Sasuke glared.

"I'm apart of Akatsuki. I go by the name of Tobi so _don't_ call me Obito again." He warned, narrowing his eyes.

Everyone knew Tobi hated being called his birth name. He wanted nothing to do with the Uchihas and he was letting Sasuke know that. Sasuke analyzed him for a few seconds. "You were disowned?"

"Yes." He nodded.

Naruto sighed in relief as the tension slowly began to leave.

"Who wants pizza?" Kisame asked loudly.

Soon the sound level became back to normal and everyone started to enjoy themselves again. Sasuke began to silently converse with Tobi while Naruto starting walking to his boyfriend to see how he was doing.

"So what do you think?" Naruto asked.

Gaara glared at Yahiko and the orange haired man glared back. "I've gained a new friend."

Naruto shook his head. "Just don't do anything reckless."

"If I'm not mistaken, you're the reckless one." He said his gaze softening once he turned to look at him.

"Yeah. I don't need to be reminded. It's like I'm a lucky charm or something."

"No. As Neji would say, **fate** is on your side." Gaara smirked.

Naruto rolled his eyes but laughed anyway. It was funny because it's true. Neji did say that a lot and he wondered if the doctor had an obsession with fate because he seemed like it.

* * *

Gaara heard loud banging noises and a groan from Naruto. He decided to spend the night with him before he started looking for jobs tomorrow. He was grateful that Naruto opened so many opportunities so he wanted to pay him back somehow. Sasuke went over Neji's house and Sai stayed with all those Akatsuki members for the night. No one should be up at four in the morning. He reluctantly got out of bed and picked up his boxers. They ended up having sex as soon as they came back from Yahiko's house.

Gaara picked up his t-shirt and quickly threw it over his head. He heard the banging noises again starting to feel aggravated that his peaceful night was interrupted. He looked back at Naruto who was in a blissful sleep so he wasn't going to wake him up. Besides, Naruto needed to catch up on most of his sleep before he was assigned more patients at the institute. He walked back over to the bed and ran a hand gently through blonde spikes.

"I'll be back." He whispered.

Gaara quickly walked out the room, intending on showing his anger to whoever was knocking on the door like some lunatic. He unlocked the two top locks and the bottom lock before opening the door in fury. He glared at the person that dared to disturb him.

"Who the fuck are you?" the other red head glared at him.

Gaara's eyes widened, remembering this was Naruto's ex, Kyuubi. Getting over his initial shock a smirk formed on his face. Now was his chance to beat the shit out of him for calling him crazy.

"I should be asking the same question to you." He said his smirk widening.

"I'm here to see Naruto!"

"Really?" he raised an eyebrow at the blatant answer.

"I don't have to answer to you."

"If it's something concerning, _Naruto_ then you have to." He folded his arms, smirk falling from his face.

"Who the hell do you think you are? Naruto's mine!" Kyuubi yelled within the quiet halls of the apartment building.

Gaara narrowed his eyes. Naruto didn't belong to anyone but his heart did. It was his and he wasn't letting go any time soon. Kyuubi was digging his own grave and he didn't care if he was famous or not. He unfolded his arms, fists balling at his sides with rage building up inside.

"He'll _never_ be yours…forget it."

Kyuubi glared. "What you want to fight me? Bring it! You're nothing but a boy toy! You'll never amount up to me!"

Gaara grinned madly showing his teeth. He saw Kyuubi gulp but it was already too late.

* * *

Naruto felt his bed was empty and groggily sat up. He saw Gaara standing at the threshold of his bedroom door with a dangerous grin on his face.

"Gaara? Why are you out of bed?"

Gaara smiled. He was really starting to scare him. He usually only smiled when something went in his favor.

"No reason. Go back to sleep."

"Wasn't there banging on the door awhile ago? Who was it?" Naruto frowned sleepily.

"No one. They had the wrong address." He stepped into the room and climbed back into bed.

"I don't believe you but I'll drop it for now." Naruto curled back up to his boyfriend's side. He fell back asleep with Gaara's light kisses on his forehead.

* * *

"**Today, the famous guitarist, Kyuubi was admitted to the Konoha General Hospital after getting into a fight this early morning. There aren't many comments but we'll soon be updated on his current condition…In other news…**"

Naruto turned away from the television to look at Gaara and laughed. "I wonder who he pissed off. Kyuubi probably got into a fight with some homophobic at a club or something. Glad he isn't bothering me."

Gaara smirked. "Me too."

_

* * *

_

Snowysess: It's shorter than I planned because I deleted some things. If you want, I'll post up one-shots with Sai and Menma along with Sasuke and Neji. It's up to you if you want me to. Overall, I thank you for being with me on this long journey. Well, it wasn't that long but these chapters were the longest ones I ever typed. XD

_I'll be making another Gaara/Naruto soon called __**Boys Play Rough**__. I have the summary on my profile. _


End file.
